Silver Lake Series 3 - Sweethearts
by Fleppy85
Summary: A baby disappears from a newborn ward. Soon afterwards a second one gets kidnapped at home and while Sofia, after her accident a CSI again, and Greg investigate, the kidnapper comes to Greg's house, where an advanced in pregnancy Jules is. Will Sara see her godchild or will the kidnapper get them?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday, 4****th**** of December**

Six months. Sometimes it was a long time, sometimes it was a short time. Half a year. There were times when Sofia felt, half a year was an eternity. During high school, the last half year was hell, same for the first half year at police academy. Too many tests, too much pressure, too many new things she had to remember, no time for friends and fun. Or her last half year as a CSI, demoted and unhappy on her new shift, away from her colleagues, stuck in a team that didn't seem to like her, didn't want her in and blamed her for being split up. Today it's been half a year, six months, that she lost her lower left leg. On the fourth of June twelve men first open fire on tourists, worker and bystander at the Hollywood and Highland Center before they blew the building and with it, all the people in and around off. Over three hundred lost their lives, Sofia, outside, on her way to find a place to answer the fire, end the shooting, lost her lower left leg.

Since that day her life had changed. Again. She wasn't a cop anymore. Didn't want to. With her physical condition it was impossible to work outside, all her boss could offer her was a job inside. Office work. Yes, there was the chance to become a captain but Sofia wasn't an office person. She needed fresh air, had to be outside, go to different scenes, meet different people. Typing wasn't her kind of work, she was an investigator. So it was the best thing to say goodbye to her beloved police job and become a CSI; again. This way she was outside, was on crime scenes and worked them. Not like a cop but she was there.

With her friend from Las Vegas. Greg and she worked the same shift, sometimes the same cases. It was good to have him around. Years ago in Vegas it was fun to work with him, she showed him a few things, as he was new. Now he showed her all the new things, she had no clue of. And made sure she was fine, didn't work too much.

With her prosthesis she could do all the work, got every day better, even forgot sometimes she wore it until the pain was back. She needed painkillers, sometimes more, sometimes only one. Very seldom she tried days without medicine. Half a year wasn't a long time when you lost your limb. Her body had to fight every day, there were scars, visible on her leg and various more all over her body from broken glass that cut into her skin when the building exploded. And invisible scars. Nightmares of this day, the pain of losing a part of your body, feeling helpless and useless sometimes.

A lot of reasons to fight, a lot of reasons to give up. She was a fighter. And the best reason why she should continue to fight every day just walked into the room. Sara. Her lover. Two years of relationship, two years of endless love. It had never crossed her mind to leave Sara after the accident. Well, yes there were a few minutes of drowning in self-pity, being angry with herself and the world when she told Sara, she didn't want her anymore, didn't want her pity and be her burden. Sara, stubborn, confused and hurt, told her she'd move out the next day. Luckily Sofia's mother told them both off, made them use their head and ended the break-up before it could start. There had never been any sign of disgust in Sara's face when she saw Sofia's body the way it looked now. Never. Only love. And happiness that they had the chance to be together, could continue to be together, live together.

"Good morning."

God, this smile. Whenever Sara smiled at her like this, Sofia felt like ice in the hot summer sun. She melted. This beautiful woman, this amazing person, was her girlfriend. Loved her. In moments like this she felt like the happiest person in the universe.

Without speaking she pulled her lover into her arms and kissed her passionately. What lovely lips. So sweet, so soft, so much hers. Only she was allowed to kiss them. Only she was kissed by them.

"Morning Beauty." Why couldn't she pull Sara in her arms, so tightly that they were one? She wanted to pull her lover inside her, have her with her the whole time. Every inch apart was an inch too much.

"Are you all right?"

"Now I am." Snuggling into the arms of her lover, Sofia placed her head on Sara's shoulder. Hold and be hold. Love and trust.

"What was wrong before?"

"Six months are over today. Six months ago, at this time of the day, I had both legs. Twelve hours later I lost half of my left leg."

"Yes." Sara knew the date and hadn't been sure how to react. Was she supposed to talk about the day, the event? Was it too painful for Sofia and therefore better not to mention it? It had been the worst day in their life. Sofia lost half of her leg, Sara feared for various days she had lost her lover at all. The coma, the complications. Many hours of fear, in tears, had been spent in front of hospital rooms.

"I realized I'm a lucky woman. I lost a part of my body but I still have you. Being with you, knowing you love me, is worth much more than a leg."

"You won't lose me, I love you."

"I love you too. You give me strength to carry on every morning I wake up next to you. Six months. First I thought I should burry myself in bed, don't go to work, ignore the day and hope it's over ASAP. Then I realized it's the wrong thinking. This is another day, has nothing to do with the fourth of June. I'll make this day a good day."

"That's a better plan."

"It is. Do you want to have breakfast with me? To start this day like a good day?"

"I'm starving." Sara had taken the dogs around the reservoir for a quick morning run. "Not only for food but also for a couple of kisses."

"Why don't we get ourselves breakfast and after every bite you take, you get a kiss for free? And do the same with me."

"I love your plans almost as much as I love you." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. You needed a base to start the day or breakfast and her base were kisses of her girlfriend.

* * *

With a smile Sara took a key out of her pocket and opened the door. Her own spare key she used for the first time. Not to her own house, no, today her first stop after work was somewhere else: Greg's place. He and Sofia were still at work so he couldn't let her in. Since two weeks the blonde was on the same team as Greg, worked cases with him. Her girlfriend seemed to be happy with her new job, only now and then she missed her old job what her sad eyes told Sara. The good news were so far Sofia had no problems with her prosthesis and could do most of the things she did before. Especially after their holiday trip to the Dominican Republic her mood was better and she was happier. These two weeks showed her it was still possible to enjoy life and do the things she did before.

"Hello?" The new house of her best friend and her former therapist was held in white with colorful decoration. Not like Sofia's house, their house had only two stories and no attic, was a little bit smaller. The three bedrooms and two bathrooms were upstairs, the kitchen, living room, a guest toilette and two little office rooms were on the first story. A little garden was in the back, big enough for their kids to play later. All in all a cozy little place, perfect for a family.

"Couch!" She heard Jules calling.

"Hey, wow." She hadn't seen Jules for over a week, another reason why she came here after work. The belly of the psychologist was huge. No wonder she wasn't working anymore. How could she walk with something like this?

"I know I'm fat." Jules struggled to get up until she sat. It looked like hard work to Sara to move.

"I never said that. You look…very…pregnant."

"That means I look very fat! Thanks Sara."

"No, you are…are you sure there are only two babies inside?" Babies were so tiny after they are born and Jules's belly was so…not tiny. Would she give birth to a whole basketball team? Half a football team?

"Very sure." Jules petted on the place next to her and hugged Sara when she sat down. "Thanks for coming around."

"No problem." It wasn't like they met every day. Well, since Greg lived in Los Angeles they meet at least once a week, sometimes more often. Sara had helped a lot when they moved into the house, spent a lot of time with Greg and Jules, who had stopped working last month and could not do much in the house.

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting, I walked around ten miles. Since I'm a ranger I don't need the gym anymore."

"Why don't you take off your shoes and put your feet up? I'm sure they'll like that."

"How does that look?"

"Like you're at home."

"It's not my home, it's yours."

"Sara." Jules chuckled. This was the home of her friends, therefore it was also her home. She was always welcome here.

"What? Don't give me this therapist look. I hate that."

Jules only smiled.

"How was your day?" Sara rolled her eyes and kept her feet in her shoes and on the ground. Her feet complained about it, but she ignored them.

"Boring. I sat here, walked a few yards and sat down again. These two are too heavy for my back and the rest of my body. I'm really happy when they're out and I don't weigh two tons anymore."

"You don't weight two tons."

"I look like it."

"You look pregnant and beautiful."

"Does Greg pay you? Did he tell you to tell me this?"

"No." Sara laughed. "And even if he did I'd deny it."

"You're on his side."

"There aren't two sides, there's only one side. Why don't you and the two babies come with me? We can have a barbecue." For the beginning of December it had been very warm today, warm enough for an early barbecue that could find its end in the living room on the couch or under a few blankets in the last sunshine of the day.

"We will have one, here."

"Okay." Most times they had their barbecues in Sofia's garden because it was bigger and everything was there.

"The girls will be here any time soon."

"The girls?" Sara almost jumped off the couch. Which girls? Why wasn't she informed about this change of plans? As far as she knew they had a barbecue with Greg and Sofia. Which girls were invited too?

"Yes, it's girl's night. I told Greg to stay out with the guys while we have fun of our own. A few friends will come over and…" The doorbell rang. "Here they are."

"I let them in and leave." Girl's night? That was worse than a double shift. Sara wasn't prepared and ready for this. She never was.

"What? Why?"

"Because." I left the light on in the fridge? My freezer is running? "….you don't need me when you have your girlfriends over." Sara got up. Don't look too much like you're a runaway. Leave the building steady, confident, don't show any fear, they might bite when you pass them at the door.

"Sara…"

"No, it's okay Jules."

"Sara…"

"We meet another day." When there weren't half a dozen strange women around.

"Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away, I open the door." She wasn't running away, she walked away. Away from the girl's night and towards an evening in peace on her couch. With Sofia in her arms, a movie on, a beer. Perfect.

"Come back!"

"I will." Sara went to the door. "Another day."

"Sara Sidle!"

Sara ignored Jules, opened the door and managed a smile when she saw around half a dozen women between thirty and forty something in front of the door. The army of horror and she managed not to scream.

"Hi, Jules is on the couch, she can't move a lot. Come in." Give them all explanations and an order, ignore their comments and looks, close the door behind them – from the outside and be out of this. An evening with these women wasn't what Sara was after. It wasn't like she didn't like Jules's friends…okay, she couldn't stand most of them.

"If you don't come back right now it's your fault when a very, very, very pregnant woman has to drive a car to get you back!" Jules called out from the font door.

Sara stopped. Jules wasn't supposed to drive anymore, she could barely fit behind the steering wheel and…it wasn't good. The problem was, Sara knew her friend was serious about her threat.

"Jules…"

"Please. You don't have to worry about Sofia, she'll be fine to make her way here by herself. She can drive and she doesn't want you to worry all the time. Even when that's hard because you love her."

Great, now Jules offered her an excuse why she left and she called her back. Not the truth, a lie. A lie that doesn't make Sara look stupid like reality would.

"Okay." Did she have another choice? No.

"Thanks." Jules squeezed her hand for a second before she was surrounded by her friends; or like it looked for Sara: surrounded by gaggling and cackling geese. Taking her chance to be not in the center of attention anymore she vanished in the kitchen. If she had to stay she could make herself useful and prepare some of the salads. An evening with geese, she needed a lot of green food…and maybe a goose leg later. A thought she shouldn't have as a vegetarian.


	2. Chapter 2

Washing green salad, cutting green, red and yellow pepper, cucumber, fruits and rolling corn cobs in aluminum foil she was almost done when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You're not the chef." Jules's voice was softly. It had the same soft tone that got Sara out of bad memories when she was her patient. One of the reasons why she stayed with Jules, this voice that made her relax and feel no matter what happened, there was somebody with her who would find a solution to every problem.

"I enjoy doing this."

"More than being in the garden with the others?"

"Yes." Why deny the obvious? Jules always knew when she lied or expanded the truth, like Sara described it once. They weren't doctor and patient anymore but the tall brunette could still read her like an open book.

"If you really want to go, do it. I tell them Sofia called and needed your help."

"You shouldn't lie to your friends."

"I also don't want a friend of mine unhappy."

"Sorry." Sara put away the bowl with the mixed salad.

"Wanna tell me why you don't like them?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"No, you're not. And claiming that makes me think, you believe I'm stupid. Otherwise you couldn't believe I'd believe it. Why don't we continue and be honest to each other? That worked out perfectly the last two years, don't you think?" No accuse, no resignation, only a friendly and warm question.

"Some of them look at me like I'm a…nutcase. They know why we know each other, they know I was your client, there's no way we could keep that a secret, they know about Greg, they know Greg and me are friends. I…I feel like a patient when they're around. Like they are watching for some kind of strange behavior, what a loony like me is supposed to do."

"You're not a nutcase and not a loony." Jules pulled Sara in her arms. "You're my friend, you're the best friend of my fiancé and the godmother of one of my twins. If one of them looks at you like you belong in a loony bin, tell me and I'll tell her off. Probably they know you were a patient, I never told them, but as you said, it's easy to guess. If they wait for any strange behavior, they should change their jobs. At least the shrinks of them. They should know better. You're a normal person, Sara. At least when it comes to the crazy part. Otherwise you're a special person, that's why you're my friend."

"But…"

"Hey, who is the best shrink in town?"

"You." Sara smiled.

"So when I tell you you're totally normal, what does that mean?"

"You're my friend."

"And you're normal because I'm right. Do you want to go home or come out with me? I protect you from all these mean bitches outside."

"You always protect and take care of me." And it never felt bad, like she was depended.

"That's what friends are for." Jules put her arm around Sara and pulled her out of the kitchen into the garden.

"I thought you got lost." Annabelle said to Jules.

"No, I was looking for a way to thank Sara for her help, she prepared all the salads. How far are you with the barbecue?"

"It's working…kind of." Jenny answered.

When Sara saw the tiny little flame that was supposed to cook the meat for the women, she was glad she had her salads. If this flame survived it would never give enough heat to cook a steak. Not one that wasn't very English. Sofia would roll her eyes, push them all away and show them how to use a barbecue.

"Honey, we will be very hungry tonight or we all eat rare meat with this flame." Jules chuckled. She thought the same like Sara.

"Sorry, Bob starts the BBQ at home. Can't she do it? She should be able to do it." Jenny pointed to Sara.

"And is this because she's an intelligent woman or because she's involved with a woman, therefore a lesbian, and they know things like that?" Jules answered for Sara. Immediately the face of the blonde woman turned deep red.

"I…I didn't mean…"

"Listen Jenny, or all of you. Sara is my friend. Yes, she was my patient and we are aware it's not supposed to be that you're friend with your former patient but she's the best friend of my fiancé. I won't stick to the rule because in this case it's ridiculous. I can't asked Greg not to see her, to invite her, nor am I willing to stay away from most of his friends, because they are all connected to Sara. And she is just as crazy as all of us because we all have our therapists. You better get yourself together and be nice to her or you'll be all not invited to my first baby party because she'll be the godmother of one and therefore she'll be invited. Am I clear?" She looked at each one of her friends.

Sara wasn't sure if she was happy that Jules spoke up for her or embarrassed. She was glad her friend supported her, on the other side she was a little bit unsure if this was the right way. Then again, Jules knew her friends, she knew how to talk to them…hell, talking was what she made her living with.

"Now Sara, do you have any idea how to get the barbecue started? Or do we have to eat most of your salad which will leave all of us hungry. I was a girl's scout I know how to make fire but I'm afraid I need to sit down, my back and feet are killing me."

"We make fire quite often for our tourist groups in the park, I think I can fix it."

"Thanks. Your godchild needs a steak…you can try to turn one or both of them into a vegetarian when they're older. I'd like to have little meat eater until they're twelve or so."

"Why don't we let them make their own decision?"

"Sounds good to me." Jules blinked at Sara. And if her friends weren't nice to Sara after she told them off, she'd kick them out. For a bunch of doctors, therapists and other – apparently educated women – they behaved a little bit stupid.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm so happy you're here." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. When she heard the door bell in Jules's garden, it was clear, the new CSI finished her shift and was ready to have dinner with them. Ready to be with Sara, safe her, back her up.

"Hey…everything all right?"

"Now it is."

"Sorry, I had to work overtime…was it very bad?" Sofia knew her lover didn't feel comfortable when Jules's friends were around. Unfortunately Greg told her only an hour ago that it was a girl's night and not a cozy little barbecue party. When she said goodbye to Sara in the morning, she was sure they'd have a cozy barbecue night tonight, not a girl's night.

"I tried to run away first, Jules stopped me. Then I hid in the kitchen, she came in there, I told her why I don't feel comfortable around them, we went out and she made it clear that if they're not nicer they won't get invited to the first baby party. And that our friendship is more important to her than rules."

"I told you two years ago she's very protective when it comes to you, I'm still a little bit jealous she can make you do things you don't stand and do these things for her. I'm your girlfriend, you should only do things you can't stand for me because you love me. But I'll forget my jealousy. Do you want to run away with me or shall we join them?"

"We go in, you want to see her. And her baby belly"

"It's been a week…" Her new job gave her hardly any time to socialize. When she wasn't working on cases she tried to learn everything about the new machines in the lab, she didn't know. So many things changed since she had been a CSI in Las Vegas, so many new things appeared, made her work life easier.

"Yeah and she looks so pregnant."

"Are you saying our friend is fat?" The blonde grinned.

"No, she's pregnant. Why does everybody think I call her fat?" Pregnant women couldn't be fat, they were pregnant and that made them beautiful. They glow with anticipation, smiled the whole time and sprayed happiness all over the place and the people who surrounded them.

"Maybe because of your words. Try some other words like …she looks really great and…no, there are no nice words."

"Pregnancy suits her, she's glowing with excitement and happiness."

"I told you over two years ago, she's sexy." Sofia grinned.

"Hey!" Sara bopped her lover, got her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her with her into the garden.

"You're late, CSI Curtis." Jules greeted her friend.

"Sorry doc, I had to work. You look…happy." And her belly was really, really big.

"Your better half called me fat."

"I'm sure she said something else."

"I understood what she meant and she's right, I look like an elephant only my ears are smaller and I haven't grown ivory. Can I offer you something to eat? Before I eat everything myself and nothing is left for you."

"Why don't you have a seat and I get myself something?" Sofia hugged Jules and whispered in her ear: "Thanks for taking care of my girlfriend."

"My pleasure. How's Greg?"

"He and Don are out for some billiard. I think they enjoy their boy's night out as much as we enjoy the girl's night."

"Good."

"Ladies, do you know what I have in here?" Teegan held up a backpack. The smile on her face told them, it was something they'd all enjoy.

"What is it?"

"Show us!"

"I was shopping today and guess what I found…the new line of Sweet Peaches. Two dozen of different things, all for us." The gaggle changed into squeaking. Sara looked at Sofia, a huge question mark on her face. A line of sweet peaches? Why was that so special? Weren't peaches sweet all the time?

When Teegan turned her bag upside down there weren't any peaches falling on the table. It was a collection of make up. Sofia hid a smile when she heard her lover sighing and knew, without looking at her, she rolled her eyes. Very soon Sara would find an excuse why she and Sofia had to go home …although Sofia wouldn't mind trying some of these things. She couldn't get points for her sexy swagger anymore, since she had her prosthesis the swagger wasn't sexy, so she needed some really nice eyes. Or something that made people look at her already really nice eyes.

* * *

"That was horrible." Sara dropped back and pulled the blanket over her face. Finally she was safe. In her own room, in her bed, far away from all these women and their…torture tools. The evening came close to the worst crime scenes she had ever seen. "Worse than nightmares I can remember. It's was reality. No chance to wake up."

"You were brave, stayed almost until the end." Sofia slipped under the blanket, climbed half on Sara and kissed her lover softly. Sara managed to stay two more hours, watched what they all did, kept herself out of it, denied – friendly – all the offers to try some of the products and all that without a second beer.

"Why can women spend hours on these things?"

"You are a woman, Sara, you should know."

"And I do use make up. A little bit. Some of them looked like they were on their way to Rio to celebrate carnival. And what is it with all the color around the eyes? Some of them looked like they were in a fight and lost."

"It's supposed to highlight their eyes, make them the center of attention."

"Honey, you don't need this, your eyes are so beautiful, you have such lovely deep blue eyes, you don't need anything to highlight them. They are a highlight. Any color around them would ruin the perfect picture."

"Thanks. Did you like my deep red lips?"

"I like your lips, no matter which color they have. To me you're the most beautiful woman. No matter if you wear make up or step out of the shower and are without any make up, the sight of you always takes my breath away."

"Honey, you don't have to charm me to get me into your bed, I'm already in our bed."

"I don't charm you, I tell the truth." Sara smiled.

"Wrong sentence, this was your chance to get me out of my clothes and make me do whatever you want. It's not the first time you miss such a chance. If you were a guy in high school, you would never nail a girl."

The brunette laughed. "Really? While you charmed all the boys and had every weekend another boy in your bed?"

"No comment."

"Hopefully your appetite for new partners every weekend is over."

"How did it feel the last two years? How often have you find me with somebody else in my bed?"

"In your bed never, you in somebody else's bed once."

"Huh?" Sofia looked puzzled at her lover. Did she miss something?

"Two years ago we weren't a couple and you had a bad decision dance night with a cheap woman."

"Yuck!" There was no need to mention her ex. Okay, maybe she deserved it after pretending to be a tough and heart break-ing woman. "Okay, so slightly over two years…how did you manage to resist me for so long? I had you in my bed, I hold you, I did everything for you and you kept me hanging on for so long."

"You were too arrogant."

"Self assured."

"And a woman, I used to date men."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Do you miss a man in your bed?"

"No."

"Anything else you miss?"

"A long holiday with you. Your parents should give another vacation on an island. That was such a great time."

"Yes." Sofia smiled. They really needed the time off and when they arrived in their hotel, the only thing they did for two days was sleeping, laying on the beach and some short swims to cool off. First it had been difficult for Sofia to wear nothing than her bikini on the beach, at the end of their trip she even went into the water without her prosthesis.

Anyway she was more confident about her physical condition. There were only a few times when she found herself sad and desperate because she lost half of her leg. The more she found out she could do most things like before and wasn't left out by her friends and barely good strange looks, the more she wore shorts and didn't hide her prosthesis anymore. Only the nightmares about the day she lost her leg worried her.

"Why don't we plan some vacations for late spring? Where would you like to go?" In a couple of months they could ask for a week off again. After Christmas, after the Easter rush, it was the best time for them to go away, have most of the beach for themselves and not to pick up with too many people.

"Acapulco." Sara had always have a soft spot for the famous Mexican beach town. When she watch pictures of it, saw it on TV, she understood why it was the hotspot for celebrities a few decades ago.

"Not during spring break, I hope." For Sofia Mexico meant spring break, drunk teenagers and no time to relax.

"No, when they're gone and everything is quiet again. We can watch the guys jump off the cliffs, hold hands, have dinner close to the beach."

"Sounds good. Watching the sunset on the beach, very romantic. Yes, we should have a look for a nice hotel and a flight and plan a week or ten days there." Sofia snuggled into Sara's arms. Some time for themselves, some treats for them and no alarm clock in the morning, forcing them to leave the arms of the other. "I don't think I can talk my parents into paying for the trip, but I like the idea."

"Your parents paying for the trip was a joke. It wasn't necessary they paid for the last one and I'm very thankful they did, that they came up with the idea. It was exactly what we needed to get our lives back in the line. And explore happiness."

"They sent us to paradise, away from L.A. and the hard weeks. Maybe my mother does know what's good for me." She told her so since she was a child. Not that Sofia believed her at this time or later, when she was a teenager.

"Oh, she does. Never ever argue with her about it." Sara chuckled.

"She said, you're good for me, the best what ever happened to me. This statement is the best proof that she knows what's good. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Sofia kissed Sara softly. Even a blind person had to see they were meant for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**5****th**** of December**

"Sanders, stop checking your cell phone, it rings when somebody tries to reach you!" Sofia bopped Greg playfully in his side and blinked at him. They were finishing up a scene and Greg's attention went from minute to minute more to his cell phone than to the scene. Did Jules call? Was she all right? Had he to rush home and get her into hospital? He didn't want to be late for the birth of his children.

"Sorry…I'm just…"

"Nervous like a school girl before her first date with the Quarterback, I can see that. Jules has two more weeks until she's due. You can relax."

"We're expecting twins, twins do come early sometimes. She can barely move and every day they come earlier would be a relief for her." He hated seeing his girlfriend suffer. With every day Jules was more and more forced to stay in bed or on the couch. Both looked forward to welcome their children to the world, but Greg didn't have the pain. He wished he could help Jules somehow, be there for her. Instead of staying with her, making her life easier, he was forced to go to work, leave her alone. What if she needed him? Needed something.

"She'll be fine. Her mother checks on her every day, do you believe doctor Bendler would hesitate a second to call an ambulance if she had only the slightest apprehension her daughter or the babies are at risk?"

"No. Alison calls Jules every two hours, she drives her crazy. Another reason why I've to be strong and don't call her too. She doesn't need another nervous family member to drive her crazy."

"Exactly. Be her hubby and not her telephone stalker."

"I'm not her husband – yet." Greg smiled. By the end of next year or the early beginning of the year after the next they'd get married. When their twins could walk and carry the rings, one each. A married man. He. Greg. It sounded so…unreal.

"You didn't want to marry a pregnant woman, now you have to wait."

"No, I didn't want my fiancé to miss out a hell of a hen's night and good champagne on our wedding because she's pregnant with our twins. She has a right to celebrate as much as I have. So we'll find two different weekends for the hen's night and the bachelor party. You and Sara are invited to both parties."

"Aren't bachelor parties for men only?"

"You're also supposed to get very drunk, do stupid things and never tell your wife what exactly you did that night. I prefer a night with my best friends, no matter if men or women, a few drinks and fun I can tell my wife of while we're in our honeymoon."

"And your twins are with me, in their cute little beds, having toys around, sit in the garden, we can play, have barbecues and a little pool..."

"What does Sara say about this?" He smirked.

"She'll be fine." So far Sara wasn't that anxious to have the babies around, she was a little bit uncomfortable when she thought of taking care of them, being responsible. Sofia was sure, when she had them a few times in her arms, spent some time with them, she'd be more relaxed. "Your mother-in-law will be the bigger problem. Maybe we can make a deal with her, who takes care of the babies. One week they'll be with us and the other week…she can see them."

"You'll figure something out with Alison. As far as I know you've an appointment with her next week."

"She tells you about that? That's confidential. Bad, bad doctor."

"Jules told me and you told her."

"Maybe." She grinned.

Greg's cell phone rang. Nervously he pulled it out of his pocket, saw it was a work related number, relaxed and answered the call.

"William?" When their boss called it meant a new case was waiting for them. A new case, that delayed their quitting time.

"Greg, how far are you and Sofia?"

"About to leave."

"Good. Leave and go to Hollywood Palms, baby ward."

"O-okay." He swallowed. A case on the baby ward of the hospital where Jules was supposed to go to. And the building where his future mother-in-law worked. This couldn't be good. If they had a dead baby and the cause of death was something that could happen to his twins too, he didn't want Jules to go there. No matter if her mother worked at this hospital or not.

* * *

Side by side Sofia and Greg walked into the baby ward. Usually this place was packed with people. Mothers and fathers looking at their baby, siblings who were curious about the new little brother or sister, family members and friends who wanted to have the first look of new part of their family or friend's life. Now there were half a dozen police officer around, a handful of nurses and doctors and all stood around an open door.

Greg's eyes met Sofia's. They had no idea what was waiting for them, their boss didn't give them any details, only sent them here. The only thing that calmed Sofia down was the fact, she didn't see any of her former colleagues. So far no homicide detective was around. It could be something else than a dead baby, something less bad. But they had to prepare themselves for everything.

After showing their badges they could step into the room. A crying woman to the right, a nervous pacing man next to her, two nurses and a doctor who tried to calm them down and one officer in front of a little bed. There were around another dozen beds in this room, all of them seemed to be empty. No baby laughter, no baby cry.

The doctor turned to them.

"I'm CSI Sanders, this is CSI Curtis, what happened?"

"Doctor Goldblum, thanks for coming here so fast." Doctor Goldblum was in her early forties, short brown hair and eyes in the same color. She was around five foot five. "Please follow me." She guided them out of the room into the room next door that door was guided by an officer. Again a room with over a dozen cots and no babies inside. Something felt very strange and Sofia's stomach reacted to it. They were on a baby ward, where were all the babies? They hadn't seen one.

"An hour ago a nurse was called by Mister and Misses Whitenmeyer, they came here to see their baby daughter Molly. Molly wasn't in her bed, they believed she was with a doctor for a routine examination."

Only the words 'They believed she was with a doctor' made Sofia feel sick. It meant this story didn't have a happy end. Okay, they were never called to a happy end, but sometimes the ends could be worse than bad.

"No nurse and no doctor took her to any examination, she was supposed to be in her bed, where her mother left her two hours ago. We checked all beds, we took all babies to their parents, checked all the rooms, sent a message to all doctors and nurses in this hospital if they have seen Molly. Nothing. Ten minutes ago a nurse stepped forward, she had been in her lunch break when we started searching for Molly and she, nurse Heller, said she saw how a doctor took Molly out of her bed and left with her. At this time she thought the doctor was about to bring Molly to an examination and didn't think anything about it…"

"But he didn't?" Greg asked.

"There are two doctors on this shift on this ward. One is me, one is my colleague, doctor Miller. He and me were both in a complicated operation of a four hours old baby, we never came close to Molly today."

"So the doctor wasn't one from your ward."

"We believe, he wasn't a doctor at all."

"He wore a uniform?"

"Yes. And I sent a nurse to check if all uniforms are there. But I'm afraid whoever took Molly wasn't a doctor. Not a doctor of this ward, not of this hospital."

"Somebody kidnapped her." Sofia said. And she was sure for the parents a kidnapped child was worse than anything else. They hoped their baby was all right, whoever kidnapped it, took care of it, didn't harm it. And was willing to give it back to them. Then there are the more likely cases, with a kidnapper who did hurt their baby, had no intentions to give it back to them and planned to do things they didn't want to think of. At the end they would see the dead body of their baby or – what was even worse – never see it again. Left them for the rest of their life in a nimbus.

"Yes."

"Was anybody in the room? Have you informed the police we are dealing with a kidnapping? Do they have a photo of the baby? A description?" She felt how she switched from CSI back into detective. A few weeks a CSI, she hadn't forgotten what she learnt and deep inside her heart she'd always be a cop. Think like a cop, act like a cop.

"The nurses got the other babies to their mothers, that's it. We called security, they informed you, the police and an officer was placed in front of the door to make sure nobody touches anything before you arrive."

"Were parents in here too?"

"No, only nurses and doctors have access to the room. You need a keycard to enter it. It's for security …apparently not enough." Doctor Goldblum sighed. Somebody had managed to get a faked keycard and entered the room.

"We need to talk to the nurse, she has to describe the man."

Greg cleared his throat. "We leave that to the police and start processing. I'm sorry doctor, we need prints of all people who have access to this room. That includes the cleaning crew. And of the parents. We need the DNA of Molly, access to the video surveillance."

"Everybody will cooperate with you. Anything I can do first?"

"Why don't you introduce me to the parents while Miss Curtis starts here."

"Of course."

"Go ahead, I'm with you in a second." He waited until the doctor was out of the room.

"I know I acted like a cop and not like a CSI; if you want to reproach me for that." Sofia looked guilty. It was hard to control your nature, but she didn't want to use it as an excuse.

"I've no reason and I'm in no position to reproach you, we're colleagues, it's the job of the boss to reproach somebody. Is it okay with you when you start here and I talk to the parents?"

"Yes. Otherwise the cop might take over again. Are you all right? As a father soon to be on a case of baby kidnapping." In the same place where his babies were supposed to stay in two weeks.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. Will you call back-up?"

"First of all I let the police send out an AMBER and then I'm sure the swing shift will come in and work with us. This is a huge building, we need to find out which way he took and process it…after hundreds of people have contaminated the scene."

"Another reason why I was happy when I was a cop again. I didn't have to worry about the evidence and scenes."

"You had to tell parents their child was dead or something similar horrible. I prefer the evidence." He squeezed her hand for a second to give both some confidence and power before he left the room. Time to process the scene, time to get baby Molly back to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

"Got something?" Detective Frame joined Sofia. He was in his early thirties, tall, chocolate colored skin and soft dark brown eyes. Sofia knew him, she had worked with him when she was a lieutenant. A solid man, barely missed any details .

"Fingerprints which isn't a surprise. Did the faked doctor wore gloves?"

"I'll find it out for you."

"Did you put out an AMBER alert?" The Amber alert was a child abduction emergency alert that was displayed as messages on electronic fields signs on the high- and freeway. Named was it after a little girl named Amber, who got kidnapped and murdered in 1996 in Texas.

"Yes, it's on the electric fields and we sent a SMS with the description of the child, a photo and the best we could do about the kidnapper description, lieutenant. We also have a photos sent to all TV stations and they sent it five minutes ago. A special team waits for responds of the public."

"It's CSI Curtis." Sofia smiled a bit.

"You earned your rank as a lieutenant and you didn't lose it by dishonor your badge, you changed due to an injury you got at work, risking your life for other people. In my opinion you've all rights to be treated with the respect for the rank you deserved."

"Thanks." She bit on her bits. It was good to hear people still thought she was worth her badge and treated her with the respected she worked for. And it made her almost cry a tear. Nothing a lieutenant is supposed to do.

"You will do a great job as a CSI I'm sure of that and I'm glad to see you back on a crime scene."

"Lets hope we can have our first case together and finish it with a happy end. What did you find out? You talked to the doctors and nurses?"

"Yes, we have the description, have this man on the radio. A dozen officers are in and around the building, asking patients, employees and worker of nearby shops and restaurants. It's not possible to vanish with a baby on your arm out of a hospital."

"If Molly started crying she drew more attention to them."

"Yes. We have officers checking on every room in the building for clues."

"Give me a call when you find something and I'll get it to the evidence."

"Of course."

"Better keep going what I'm doing here."

"If anything comes up, I'll let you know, lieutenant."

"Thanks detective."

Sofia hoped they'd find something soon. Two hours were already over, when you haven't found an abducted child within the first three hours your chances of getting the child back safely to their parents was small. Seventy five percent of all children who are abducted by strangers are killed within these three hours. It was important to work fast and get the results of everything ASAP.

Sofia lifted at least three dozen different prints, bagged the bedding of the cot and the cot itself. She took photos and checked on different ways to get into the room. The baby ward was on the third story, the only way to get in was through the door. Nevertheless she checked the windows, nothing. You couldn't even open them from the inside. The next thing she did was controlling the lock at the door. A key card system.

"Who has keys to this room?" She asked a nurse who was around.

"Everybody who works on this ward."

"Other doctors and nurses can't access it?"

"No. It's a special security system for this ward. If a doctor from another ward wants to get in, he or she has to contact one of us."

"When another doctor takes a baby for an examination, isn't he usually accompanied by a nurse?"

"Most times they send a nurse and don't come themselves."

"So it's unusual a doctor gets the baby."

"Not unusual like suspicious, just it doesn't happen so often. They have us to do these little things."

"Okay." Sofia wondered first why nobody asked the doctor why he took the baby, where he was about to take it, but probably when it wasn't this unusual they came here themselves, plus you're busy yourself and are happy when you don't have to worry about another doctor and can continue your work, you don't ask. You assume everything is fine. After all, nobody can get into a room without the key card of this ward.

"I noticed your leg, did you have the operation here?"

"Yes." Sofia felt slightly uncomfortable when people asked about her prosthesis while she was working. Especially when they noticed because of the way the blonde moved. Then again, she was in a hospital, talked to a nurse, it was her job to see things like this.

"Then you noticed these wards have no key card system. Unfortunately it's not rare that people try to kidnap babies from wards…but apparently the key card system isn't as save as we thought."

"These people know how to bust a lock. No matter if it's a lock here, in a top end casino or a villa. As soon as somebody invents a new security system a dozen other people work on programs to get around it." The FBI, CIA or the Department of Defense surely had very good security systems, nevertheless people managed a few times to get into these systems, get information out or make their web page crash.

"Do you have anything that gets Molly back?"

"I can't talk with you about the evidence as this is an ongoing investigation, Misses…?"

"Solera."

"Have you been around when the man took Molly?"

"Yes, I was here but I didn't see him. We had a newborn and I did the first examination and got it back to its mothers."

"When you see a doctor taking a baby out of the room, do you ask the doctor why?"

"I…I…I don't think so. If I clearly not know the doctor yes, but if I know him or her or they act like it's routine…some doctors can get very…impatient when you question their actions. Or steal their time."

"My doctor was doctor Bendler, I know what you mean." Sofia sent nurse Solera a sympatric smile. As much as she liked Jules's mother and was grateful for what she did for Sofia, she was sure, her personal doctor could be hard to work with sometimes. And you better don't come into her way.

"She has a reputation."

"They all have one, haven't they? Do you have many doctors from other hospitals in here? Change of staff?"

"No."

"Where do you get the key cards from?"

"You get them when you start your job here, after the shift you're supposed to give the cards back. We have a box where everybody puts their keycard in."

"I'd like to see that." Back to the evidence, back to being a CSI before she drifted into the lieutenant move. Again. With her kit she followed nurse Solera to the break room. Nobody was inside, probably all nurses were out, talking to patients, telling them everything would be all right soon. Next to the door was a box on the wall. The names of everybody who worked here was written on it, under it was card slot.

"You press the green button and your personal staff number and pin number and your key card comes out of the slot. When you're done you simply push your card back into the slot and the little red light next to the slot switches on."

"What if you forget it?"

"When you try to walk out of the ward with your key card in your pocket the alarm system gets off."

"Nobody can leave the ward during the shift?"

"Yes, you can leave your card somewhere here or you enter a personal pin to stop the alarm. But you can't take the card with you accidentally."

It was strange to have such a security system in a hospital, it reminded Sofia more of a bank or museum but it was good to know somebody cared enough about the security of the new born babies to invest so much time, effort and money. And as they were taught today, it wasn't enough.

"If you know the staff number and pin of a colleagues, can you get his or her key card?"

"Yes."

"Anybody said he or she's missing the key card?"

"Not that I heard of."

"What about the last days? The last week?"

"Not that I know about it."

"Maybe…I'll take prints of the box in case somebody stole a card of somebody who's on vacation." Evidence. It wasn't her job to walk around and ask question. She had to collect the evidence and later she could walk around with a detective or officer. Why was it so difficult to…be what she wasn't? She was a cop by heart, still was, and it would take some time before her subconscious accepted she was a CSI and not a lieutenant anymore.

* * *

"Lieutenant…CSI Curtis?" Detective Frame stepped behind Sofia. She had finished the room, sent all her evidence to the lab and worked on the hallway. Greg was with the nurses, talked to them, took finger prints, talked to the parents, doctors and other people from the hospital. As the leading CSI he let Sofia working the scene.

"Yes detective?"

"We found something you might want to have a look at."

"What is it?"

"A doctor's overall in a storeroom."

"If that's the overall of the man who took Molly away we know why nobody saw a doctor with a baby. And we have some traces. Maybe even DNA."

"We'll have a look." She followed Frame to the elevator, he pressed the button for the basement. The kidnapper took the baby down here? When the elevator door opened Sofia found herself in a bight lightened basement and half a dozen police officer.

"What are they all doing here?"

"They looked for evidence."

"Detective, they contaminate the scene, I need them to leave."

"Okay."

"Where is the overall?"

"Here. You can step back, officer and leave. Same for all the others except Medinsky."

Sofia opened the iron door to the storeroom. On a trolley were around a dozen laundry bags, most of them opened. In front of one was the doctor's overall.

"Why do you think it's the overall the kidnapper wore?" She took a few photos of the overall, the bags and the whole room.

"In all other bags are sheets, we talked to facility manager and he said, these bags are all for sheets. The doctor's overall have different bags."

"It was in a bag?"

"Yes."

"Did your officer wear gloves?"

"Of course. They all wear gloves so they won't destroy any evidence. They opened all bags and when he found the doctor's overall he informed me about it and I called you."

"Thanks." Sofia bagged the overall. "Can one of your officers get this one back to the lab? If the kidnapper wore it we might find a hair, get his DNA and find out who he is. I need to check the doorknob for prints."

"No problem, I send somebody ASAP."

"Is there surveillance down here?" She hadn't seen any cameras but this didn't mean, they weren't there.

"No, unfortunately not."

"Any idea where he went after he left his overall here?"

"There's an emergency door to the car park but when you open it there's an alarm. And a stairway up to a side path of the hospital. You can only open the door to there from the inside, they use it to get the laundry out."

"Means the kidnapper could have used it as well. He steps into the elevator as a doctor with a baby on his arms, if somebody asks what he's doing, he takes little Molly to an examination. Get off the empty elevator here, he can't have people with him in here because they'd be suspicious. Changes or takes off his overall and leaves with Molly like a father with his new born daughter." It was one possibility how it had happened. One of many.

"When he knew about the door he knows the hospital."

"Yes. Can you check if there are any angry former employees? Nothing damages a hospital more than a kidnapped baby. People are very sensitive when it comes to babies."

"We check it. Do you want to work down here alone or shall I give you one or two officers to continue?"

"I take the way from here to the door, no, to both doors. He is clever enough to get a keycard for the ward, he won't have any problems with the alarm on the door. Whoever our kidnapper is, he know the hospital and a few things about electronic and security. Maybe a former security member."

"We check on that. Good thinking, lieutenant."

"Thanks." When her colleagues heard she was called lieutenant they'd give her a strange look and think she believed she was better than they were. The truth was, whenever detective Frame called her lieutenant it gave her extra power.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting various prints from the door handle to the storeroom, the door to the car park and the one out to the path she started at the elevator again. Think like a kidnapper. You got the baby, you left the ward, made it into the elevator, rode it down without company, now you're here with the baby. Babies cry, they feel when something is wrong. You can't let the baby cry, need it quiet so you don't get too much attention from bystanders and patients outside. First you get rid off your overall, hide it in the laundry bags so it can't be found easily. First mistake, the police found it.

What next? To change you have to put Molly down. Whenever you sit down you pick up traces from the place you are. Same for all the things you put down, they leave traces. Meant, Molly must have left something behind. Did he put her on the floor? Not likely, too cold, too hard, might make the baby cry. On one of the laundry bags? Possible. Soft like a bed, the best chance to make her continue to sleep or be quiet. She had to get all the bags into the lab and let them check.

Possibility three: The kidnapper wasn't alone, somebody waited for him down here, took Molly while he hid the overall. Together you leave the basement, walk out and are gone. All in less than five minutes. They had to check on two people and a baby on surveillance from the outside and closer shops. Two men and a baby…no, not two men! Two men might make people look at them. A man and a woman. A happy family with their newest member. His accomplice had to be a woman or be dressed like a woman.

"Greg?"

"You got something?"

"A theory and a doctor's overall in the wrong laundry bag." She filled him in. "We need the videos of surrounding shops, look for a couple with a baby on their arm."

"I let the guys know. Most new parents won't leave by foot, we might get a photo this way. I get the tape from the car park, car parks are always under surveillance and have a look if a couple with a baby gets into a car. Then I get one of the nurses to watch it with me she can tell me if she recognize Molly or a couple she hadn't seen before."

"I continue down here. He left the overall, maybe he left more."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Ditto." They needed luck – like Molly. The baby needed a lot of luck to be back with her parents soon.

Her eyes fell on a garbage can. Maybe he threw something away. If you don't have the cops and CSI looking in every corner nobody cared about what was in a garbage can. Get rid off whatever you didn't want with you anymore, the next day somebody emptied the can and whatever you left behind was gone.

Carefully she opened the lit. Used tissues, coffee-to-go cups, candy bar wrappings. Piece by piece she took everything out, placed it in one of two evidence bags. The left one was for unlikely evidence, like a coffee cup because a doctor on his way to an examination with a baby on his arm didn't have a coffee cup with him. The right bag was for likely evidence. Tissue, a cigarette butt. When she was about to throw an tissue in the left bag she stopped. It was quite on top of everything, so one of the last things that was thrown away. It could be important. And it smelled…sweet…She opened the tissue, ready to prove herself wrong and found snot in it but there was nothing. Only this slightly sweet smell.

Colorless, sweet smell…this was evidence! Absolutely. She got her cell phone out.

"Greg, I found a tissue in a garbage can and it smells sweet. No snot, only a sweet smell and it is slightly wet."

"Chloroform?"

"My bet."

"He used it as an anesthetic. A sleeping baby doesn't cry, makes it easier to vanish without anybody noticing him or the baby. Get it into the lab and have it test."

"I will. Greg?"

"I know. When he used too much it was fatal for Molly. Lets hope he knew what he did."

Sofia swallowed. It was easy to overdose a baby on chloroform. But so far the kidnapper seemed to be very well prepared so she hoped he didn't overdose Molly. Or maybe an overdose was the smaller burden the baby had to carry.

* * *

"Did you hear anything of Molly?" Sofia's attention was gone with the wind when Greg came into the room. She was back out of the basement, finished with the hallway from the ward to the elevator. He had worked with the parents and talked to the police. Something she felt should be her job. Okay, she hadn't worked as a CSI for a while, was still a trainee and had to learn about the newest techniques. But talking to the police was something she knew how to do.

"No." He sat down. Sorrow and sadness were written all over his face. His thoughts were clearly with Jules and their unborn babies. Who said this couldn't happen to them? They weren't safe here. Apparently no baby was safe.

"What did you find out?" She went to the vending machine and got him a coffee.

"Thanks." It was after ten in the evening. Since fourteen hours they were on the job, six hours in the hospital. Both were tired. "We have a description of the man. Six feet, dark brown hair, slim and in his thirties. Nobody saw him closer so we have no eye color. He didn't talk to anybody and nobody saw where he took Molly to."

"I compared the prints I got from the room and the key card box, they all match the staff. Same for the room. He must have worn gloves."

"The security camera got him, the problem is, he must have known where the cameras are, it never caught his face."

"The parking lot?"

"Nothing. No man with a baby, no couple with a baby."

"What about the key card?"

"I checked the security system, when he entered the room the system saved a number that belongs to nobody. It is for a new team member, they have a couple of cards here they give to new employees."

"And the alarm didn't do off?"

"No. The alarm goes off when you open the door without or with a wrong card, not when you use a wrong number. They're about to change that now. They checked if one of their cards is missing, they're all here. Whoever made the card knew about the number code or got incredibly lucky, like lotto lucky."

"Highly unlikely. Could it be somebody hacked the computer and got the number there?"

"That's my guess at the moment, seems to be the easiest way. I haven't checked on their computer system, Chrissy is here to do so."

"Did anybody see him and Molly after they left the baby ward?" Sofia knew when you left this ward you had to take the elevator down or the staircase. In both places you are not alone during the day. A doctor with a baby on his arms must have drawn some attention. People always stop and look at babies.

"So far we haven't got any witnesses. Nobody saw a man leaving the building with a baby on his arms. A lot of people saw happy couples with their babies so he must have had a woman waiting for him to blend in perfectly."

"Damn. Molly is gone since six hours, you know what that means. We're fighting against the time and the kidnapper and lose against both of it." In her eyes it was about time to have some success. They wasted six hours, six long hours for the kidnapper to take the baby wherever and six endless hours for the parents waiting to get their daughter back, hear anything of her.

"She had been on the news every half an hour, so far the police didn't get anything from the public."

"Can't be. Somebody must have seen them! They're not invisible. People always stare at babies, even when they don't like babies."

"Some people can blend in so perfectly that they are like invisible."

"With a baby?" Sofia didn't want to believe nobody didn't see Molly. People looked at babies. No matter if they were awake or asleep.

"You found chloroform, they can had her on their arms and nobody noticed her. Put her into a buggy and nobody sees or hears her."

"Swing is still at the scene?"

"Yeah. We should go home."

"We have evidence to work with."

"Yes and we'll work on it tomorrow morning while swing and night shift works on it now …believe me, I'd like to go on and process, our boss says otherwise. We're tired and are at risk to overlook something important."

"I know the arguments, used them myself when I was an acting supervisor."

"Long time…the lieutenant time isn't that long ago."

"No…I know I acted once or twice more like a cop than a CSI…"

"Don't make it sound like you've got a reason to apologize." Greg interrupted her. "I think it's good you know both ways of working."

"I've to get used to be a CSI again."

"You still miss being a lieutenant."

Sofia nodded. Why deny something he could see. More than once she found herself in the morning on the road to the police department instead of the road to the crime lab. When she thought of herself, she saw a cop, who knew some lab stuff. How was she supposed to give one hundred percent when her heart was still with her former job?

"Are you sure you want to be a CSI?"

"I'll do anything I can to get Molly back to her parents, Greg."

"I didn't doubt if you're capable of doing a great job, Sofia. I asked you want to be a CSI. Does it make you happy?"

"It's a way to bring people justice."

He shook his head. "You don't answer my question. Doesn't matter, you don't have to. Come on, time to go home. Sara misses you and I've to check on my fiancé."

"How often did you think it could have been one of your twins?" For him, for a man who would be a father within the next two weeks, the case had to be hard. Especially because Jules was supposed to give birth to the twins in the Hollywood Palms, stay here on the baby ward. How could he feel his children were safe when he worked this case?

"I try not to think about it. When we get him ASAP everything will be fine and we don't have to worry about the twins."

"We will get him." She took his hand. They had to. Together they would get all the evidence the police needed to find Molly, get her back to her parents and put the kidnapper in jail. She wished him a lot of fathers as cell mates.

* * *

Instead of words as a greeting Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. No time to change clothes, no time to refresh herself, as soon as she entered the bedroom, she was pulled in by her lover and kissed long and comforting. Finally the strain fell of and for a moment there were only Sara and Sofia in the universe. No cases, no kidnapper, no problems. Only their lips and tongues, their hands holding on to each other and softly caressing the cold skin of the other one.

"Give me a minute and I'm with you." Sofia knew before she came into the room Sara was awake. She had sent her a text hours ago that they caught a case and had to work overtime. By now she was sure Sara knew all about the case from the news, Jules and mostly from Don. He hadn't been there, it wasn't a homicide case – not yet and hopefully not at all – but he had his sources.

"Okay. Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Honey."

"We both need some sleep. I'm with you in a sec." Sofia kissed her lover and vanished into the bathroom.

Sara sighed and went into the little kitchen. From the fridge she took the rest of her pizza heated it in the microwave. These five minutes less of sleep wouldn't kill them. It was important that her girlfriend ate at least a little bit to give her body the fuel it needed. She knew from her own experience it was difficult to get a good night sleep when you were hungry.

When Sofia sent her a text she'd be back home later because of a case, Sara wasn't worried. Overtime happened all the time, she knew about it better than most people. When she watched the news and heard about baby Molly she knew instantly it was Sofia's case. Under different circumstances the blonde had told her in a sentences what her case was about, this time she only wrote a few words, no explanation. Meant, Sofia was troubled, it was a case that got into her. Her lover was sensitive to cases about children. Ever since they caught the case about the boy who starved to death because the woman his mother put in charge of his life, didn't care about him, if he got something to eat or not, they both knew these cases were a weak spot in both of their lives.

"It wasn't necessary to get me some pizza." With wet hair Sofia stood only two yards away, watched Sara staring at the microwave. The pizza was hot, the utensil stopped running a minute or two ago.

"Depends on how you define necessary." Sara opened the microwave and put the plate with the pizza in front of Sofia. "I see it as necessary that my girlfriend eats."

"Did you eat?"

"With Don, had the other half while he had pasta. Tony and Sally brought it from work for a little celebration. They both got a job in a soap opera, nothing big but a step towards fame."

"That's great, it had been a while they got parts in something. Hopefully there's a director watching and books them for a recurring role or a movie." At least some good news today. A small part in a soap opera wasn't a break through but after a few weeks of no work in the show business it was better than nothing.

"They plan a house celebration for the weekend, a small party, we're invited."

"Thanks." Right now she didn't feel like a celebration. "How are your work hours on the weekend?"

"Early tomorrow, I got the afternoons and evenings from Friday on. A possibility for a free Monday and Tuesday. But at the moment two of my colleagues are sick, the plan can change again. What about you? A day off after the case?"

"Maybe." They both had worked the last four days and were due for a day or two days off within the next week. In Sara's case it was likely she gets those days, for Sofia it depended on her currant case. The closer they got to Christmas the more unlikely it was they would have days off. Both had signed in to work the holidays. If Sofia didn't close the case fast, couldn't get Molly back to her parents within the next day or two, it meant the chances to get the baby back at were small and Sofia's chances for a day off didn't exist. Not that she worried about that at the moment.

"You will find her."

"No, the police will."

"How often did we both solve a case? Found a missing person? The police gets the clues from the CSI and together they go out and find the victims and arrest the perpetrator."

"I know…Sara…I…" Sofia sighed.

"You feel helpless and don't know if it was the right decision to become a CSI."

Sofia pushed the plate away and pulled her lover into her arms. Of course Sara understood. Of course she didn't need to hear the words to know what was wrong, what the blonde felt. They knew each other better than anybody else did.

"Why do I doubt my decision? It was the most sensible thing to do."

"Sensible doesn't make it feel right for you."

"I've always been a sensible person…tried to be one when it came to my job. What's wrong with me, Sara?"

"Nothing." The brunette kissed the single tear away that made its way down the blonde's face. Her bright deep blue eyes changed into darker blue, covered in sorrow and desperation. Again. Like when she lost the lower part of her left leg. Again Sara felt helpless and it broke her heart.

"I should be glad I can be a CSI."

"You wanted to be a cop. It was your plan to become a captain, make the first tests for next rank. A lieutenant two. Not a CSI level three. A rookie somehow because you've been out of the job for so many years."

"I can work law enforcement, I can work with Greg, I should be grateful."

"It could be worse, yes. And it could be the way you wished your life to be."

"Beside of the job and my leg it's exactly I wanted it to be. I've got you, it can't get better. A great house, lovely friends and two funny dogs. More reasons to be happy than to be sad. Nevertheless sometimes this sadness overcomes me."

"What does your therapist say about it?"

"Absolutely normal. Same what a friend of us says when she shrinks me."

"Believe her, she's good." Sara smiled. "Come on, time to brush your teeth and go to bed. We both have to get up early and I want a few hours with you in my arms."

"These are the best words I've heard today."

"I can do better." Sara smiled.

"How?"

"I love you."

Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her softly. This was better, much better. These were the best words ever invented. Nothing could top these three words said by Sara.

"Love you too. Thanks for being so patient and not giving up on me. Sometimes I believe I'm a hopeless case."

"You're not. You're my girlfriend, you're the woman I love, you're the person I want to spend my life with. Not a hopeless case."

"I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you by my side."

"No that's me because I've got you." Sara kissed her lover softly. "Come on, time to go to bed. We both brush our teeth and get into each other's arms. The world won't get better when we're together but we'll feel better."


	6. Chapter 6

**6****th**** of December**

"Another partner would ask you why you're awake at this time of the…early morning." Sara leant on the door frame to the kitchen in the first story and watched Sofia making coffee. It was half past four, way too early for Sofia to be awake. "And why you weren't in bed when I woke up fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." She turned the pancake. "Want some too?"

"Do you serve them only with chocolate spread or maple syrup or is it possible to get one served with a kiss?"

"I can ask the chef if there are some available." The blonde switched off the oven, went to Sara, snuggled into her arms and kissed her. "Sorry for being complicated."

"Women are entitled to be complicated."

"You deserve better."

"I deserve the best, that's why I've got you. You start early today."

"Yes. I figured if I can't sleep I can go to the lab and work on the evidence." She checked her cell phone, there were no news about Molly, meant, the baby was still missing. With every hours they lost their chances got lower.

"Sounds familiar. Wanna tell me more about the case?"

"You stopped being a CSI for a reason."

"And I started dating you for a few reasons. Love, personality, character and your husky voice telling me the things that are on your mind, so we can discuss what's bothering you. We both know I didn't stop working as a CSI because I don't like the job anymore, I stopped because it was too much. The fact we both read forensic and science magazines shows, we both are interested in a field that's called CSI." Sara figured when Sofia talked about the case, told her details, it could relax her, make her feel better.

Sofia sighed. "We have nothing on the man, only a description, but no prints, no DNA. He knew where the surveillance cameras were, we didn't get a shot of his face, only the back of his head. There are so many questions and barely any answers. We assume he has an accomplice but there's no evidence for it, we're sure he used chloroform to make Molly sleep so he can walk away with her quietly. We don't know if he knows how much chloroform is enough for a baby, it's a risk…you know it."

"Yes. If he's that prepared, the way you described him, he knows how much he can use. You will find all the answers you need. And you'll find Molly."

"I hope so."

"What else is on your mind, Sofia?" Sara felt there was something else. Something, that had nothing to do with the case. Or was not close related to it.

"You know I annoyed you about the baby thing…"

"You never annoyed me about the baby thing." Corrected Sara patiently.

"Okay, I told you I thought about having a baby one day, we settled on talking about it later, when I can walk around the reservoir, you aren't that…excited about having a baby in the house as I am. Since yesterday I think a baby isn't a good idea. Too many things to worry about. We worry about ourselves a lot, when we have somebody else to worry about, it might be too much."

"Why don't we think about the baby when you don't have a case with a kidnapped baby and we had a few nights with the twins? After Greg and Jules have been away for a short trip and we take care of the twins, we know how it is to have a baby and care for it. We can't judge about things we haven't experienced yet, can we?"

"You think we might enjoy it?"

"We'll see. Do you want twins or just one?"

"One is enough. Jules doesn't look too happy about her… physical condition and you can see through all the joy and happiness she's in a lot of pain. My body has been through a lot the last months, I don't want to risk any problems."

"Neither do I. Lets wait until she has her babies and we babysit them. Wanna talk more about the case?"

"Breakfast?"

"Honey…"

"We can talk about the case tonight, now we need our breakfast and go to work. Will you be back for dinner?" A stupid question, when Sara started at six, she was back after lunch. The question was, was Sofia back for dinner?

"Yes. I'll make a beeline to see Jules because my shifts ends around two. Greg will be very busy and most of her friends have to work or their own family so she might get a little bit lonely on the couch."

"She couldn't walk much when we were over two days ago. She tried but you saw it was difficult and painful. Greg said, if it goes on like this she might have to stay the last week before labor in hospital."

"This bad?"

"Yeah. So yes, have a look how she is, spend some time with her. I send you a text when I clock-off. If you're still with her and it's not too late I come around too."

"Will you try not to work a double again?"

"I try to. Hopefully we find Molly today, otherwise we'll stay until we get the evidence we need to find this man. The poor parents, it must drive them crazy. I feel so sorry for them and guilty because I haven't found anything yet to get Molly back."

"You try everything you can, if there isn't any evidence you can't do anything. There's nothing like a perfect crime, people always leave traces behind, but not always do these traces help us find the perpetrator."

"We have the doctor's overall, there wasn't a hair on it, they look for a little bit of skin, hope they can work with it. Our lab rats moved the case up, everybody is doing their best, all three shifts work together and still…it's been sixteen hours." Sofia pushed her plate away, the pancake was only half eaten.

"Finish your breakfast. Please. For me."

"I'm not hungry."

"Nevertheless does your body need the food to keep you going and you won't have time to eat when you're working. I've been there, know how you feel, know you can't enjoy your breakfast but sometimes you have to eat without enjoying it. When you don't eat your blood sugar level goes down and you can't concentrate. Molly deserves a CSI high on concentration, everything else doesn't help her." Sara pushed the plate back to Sofia.

The blonde faintly sighed and took another bite of her pancake. "You know, detective Frame called me lieutenant yesterday. He said, I earned my rank, I worked hard for it and it's not like I'm not a lieutenant anymore because I dishonored my badge. It's because I got injured in the line of fire and I deserve all the respect and rank for it. He almost made me cry when he said this."

"Do you think you can be happy as a CSI one day?" Sara's hand found the hand of her lover.

"Hopefully. I need a few more weeks, a few successes. Need to see what I do as a CSI helps people as much as my work as a lieutenant. I know in my head it does, but my heart is still a lieutenant and it will take a while before I feel comfortable with my new life. Like I still need time to accept my prosthesis. Get used to the fact people ask questions about it."

"Did this happen yesterday?"

"Yes. One of the nurses asked me if the amputation was done in her hospital. I was confused about her question, then again, she's a health care professional, she sees when people don't move the natural way and gets curious about where the operation was done. I'd do the same with police business. Still, it feels strange, not comfortable."

"Anything I can do for you?"

"You do everything you can and without you I don't think I could continue, probably I'd suffer from severe depression when it wasn't for you."

"Same here. We're each other's best medicine."

"You're the only medicine I like to take every day and can't overdose because there can never be too much of you." Sofia bent over and kissed Sara softly. What would she do without her lover? She was there for her, understood her, loved her and picked her up when she was down.

"Give me a call when you need me, need to talk or just want to hear my voice, will you?"

"I might call for your expertise."

"You can call me for everything." Usually the didn't call each other while they were at work, today seemed to be a good day to make an exception. To give both some more comfort.

* * *

"Please tell me the case is closed, Molly is back with her parents, we have the man in custody and everything is over." Sofia greeted Greg when she came into the lab. The look her friend gave her told her all her wishes wouldn't become true.

"No, sorry."

"Your voice sounds like there's more and this more isn't good. What is it?"

"William got a call from CSI Downtown team. They found the body of a dead child, between four and five so it's not Molly. The child wasn't reported missing."

"Do you think there's a connection between our case and their case?"

"We're not sure. TOD was yesterday morning, only a couple hours before he took Molly."

"He tried to abduct a child, it didn't work out and he tries a baby after it? No, doesn't work for me. He was too well organized, this man planed the abduction, he knew the hospital, he knew the security system, the cameras. When he abducted the other child why did nobody called it in? Nobody reported the child missing, you don't go on a short vacation with your five year old child at home. To me their case sounds more like a family member is responsible for the death of the child." This didn't sound like their case. And she didn't want to compare their case to a dead child case. Molly had to be alive.

"Not our case but I'm with you. We got no DNA from the doctor's overall, the tiny particle of skin Ronald found, was useless. Your nose was right, it was chloroform on the tissue. Not much so Molly should be fine."

"Did you talk to her parents?"

"No, not since yesterday. Night is still there, we should…"

"Sanders, Curtis, new case!" Their boss William stepped out of his office. He was in his late fifties, tall and looked like an old football player.

"We're still working on Molly's case."

"No, you don't. We have another missing baby, Hollywood Hills. Here the address, the police is there."

"Another missing baby?" Sofia didn't believe in coincidence. Los Angeles was a huge city, every day people got missing, were killed, but two missing babies within two days? Within twenty-four hours? Not likeable.

With their kits they jogged to the car and drove up to the Hollywood Hills. A nice drive, Sofia would enjoy under different circumstances.

"Do you believe the cases are connected?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. Molly was two days old, was in hospital on a baby ward. This baby was at home, the home is in Hollywood Hills, the hospital is in Hollywood. Not a distance for somebody with a car."

"Could be an abduction, could be the parents try to hide something, make it look like it was our man. It was and is all over the media, people know about Molly. We had enough cases when parents called the police, said the baby or child was missing and in the end they killed it themselves. So sick."

"Are you sure you should work cases with babies?"

"Yes. I can't stop working baby cases only because I'll be a father soon. Half of our colleagues are fathers or mothers. We have to be professional, can't pick the cases. Not without a good reason. Jules being pregnant isn't a reason. And I feel better when I can chase these people, make the city safer for babies, for my babies."

"Sara will visit her today, she can finish work early."

"That's good."

"How is Jules?"

"It gets worse every day, which is a bad thing to say when we think, we talk about a pregnancy. This morning it was hard for her to get up, took her a while before she was in the living room. The best thing for her is to lie down, move as less as possible and don't have girl's nights anymore. It was too much, she got told off by her mother for it yesterday and I support Alison. My fiancé needs to rest and not to party."

"She's bored."

"I understand that but it's not good for her nor the babies. Alison said if it goes worse she has to get into hospital until labor. They had a fight about it."

"Where leaves that you?"

"In between. I feel like I've to support Jules and at the same moment Alison's words make a lot of sense to me. She worries about her, about her physical condition and so do I. The problem is, Jules doesn't want us to treat her like she's made of china. She can be so awful stubborn, even when she suffers."

"The pain won't go only because she's in hospital."

"No but she can stay in bed and somebody is around the whole time if she needs help. On the other hand I worry about the twins since Molly is gone. Who said this won't happen again? The next time it could one or both of our babies. I'm close to ask for a week off when Jules is in labor and sit next to the twin's beds the whole time, make sure nobody abducts them. Sounds crazy, isn't possible…"

"I understand you, I had the same thoughts."

"Shall we play bodyguards for the twins?"

"I doubt the hospital will agree on it."

"Maybe it would be better when Jules gives birth at home…"

"No, she will have twins, it's safer with doctors around, in hospital. You say yourself it's not an easy pregnancy, she needs doctors around."

"You're right." Greg sighed. So many things to worry about. At home and at work. He was glad when they solved the baby cases and his own babies were at home with them, safe and well.


	7. Chapter 7

The house they got called to was a single family house, nothing fancy, no fence for protection like they had seen at various places on their way to here. Hollywood Hills was a spot for stars and rich people – and people in between, who wanted to look rich or famous. Sofia herself had had a look for a house up here when she came to L.A., the prices and the fact, she was so far away from all action, made her look at another place and then she fell in love with her house in Silver Lake.

Plain white stones lead them the way to the front door where an officer stood. After showing their badges both walked in and found a crying woman in the arms of a man and a detective in the kitchen. Sofia knew her, her name was Guillyard.

"CSI Sanders, CSI Curtis, these are the Henderson. Their son Trevor is missing."

"Mister and Misses Henderson, I'm CSI Sanders. Could you please show us where you saw your son the last time?"

"In…in the living room." Misses Henderson sobbed. "He was in his buggy, we came back from a walk, I left him there because he slept, it was nice and warm in the sun and I went upstairs for a minute to go to the toilet." She held her balance on the kitchen counter. Held in brown with a work surface in the middle of the room, a little dining area and two windows the kitchen looked cozy. The burner were covered like you saw it often when toddler lived in a house. If the Henderson's didn't have a second child, they prepared their kitchen already for later when the baby walked and tried to get his hands on everything.

"The living room is on the left?" Sofia asked. They had to keep going, every minute was precious time. While one talked to the parents, the other had to work the scene.

"Yes."

"I'll have a look." She left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Spacious, big windows to the garden, a double-seater, two armchairs and a glass table were the center of the living room, all held in beige. A TV and stereo system on one side of the room, opposite to the double-seater, two book shelves to the left and side and an open glass door to the garden to the right. Next to the door an empty buggy. No sign of Trevor.

Before she went to the buggy she took a few photos of the room, then close-ups of the buggy and the glass door. If somebody kidnapped the baby this was the most possible point of entry. The garden – was far as she could see from here – mostly lawn, a few bushes and palm trees for shade. A table with four chairs and a barbecue for summer evenings outside. No fence. The neighbor house was hidden behind huge trees from the other property. Keep your family life to yourself, don't let anybody watch you having a barbecue. She remembered on the right and the left side of the house were bushes, high enough to give somebody shelter to hide.

Back to the living room, to the buggy. She took a few more photos.

"You must find my baby!" Misses Henderson was behind her.

"We'll try everything. Was the buggy here when you left it?"

"Yes. The sunshine touched it, I thought the extra heat might be good for Trevor, he had a little cold the last days."

"Was the door open?"

"No…yes…I opened it a little bit so he gets fresh air…oh my god, do you think somebody came through the open door?"

"It's a possibility."

"I let the man who did this in? It's all my fault!" The woman started crying again. Against her impulse to comfort the woman, Sofia stayed a yard away. There were a lot of open questions she needed answers to.

"No, it's not. You said you took Trevor out for a walk?"

"Yes."

"To where?"

"Just around the block, fifteen minutes maybe."

"Where exactly?"

"Down on Woodrow Wilson Drive, the street makes a loop. We walk there every day."

"Around the same time?"

"Yes, after breakfast."

"Did you notice somebody? Somebody who isn't usually around?"

"No…when I'm out with Trevor he has my full attention."

"Did you talk to somebody? A neighbor?"

"I talked to Misses Hutmaker, she's a widow four doors down the street. When we crossed her house she sat in the garden on a bench, we talked for a few moments about the weather, the upcoming Christmas celebration and…Christmas…I want my baby back. How are we supposed to have Christmas without him?"

She couldn't There was no way she and her husband could celebrate without Trevor in their middle. Not this Christmas and not the next Christmas. Sofia wasn't sure if they ever could celebrate Christmas or any other special days again. "Did somebody follow you? Approached you? A stranger who asked for the way?"

"No…no, we met somebody with a dog, I don't know her name but she walks her dog every morning."

"Any car that didn't belong to here?"

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention."

"Okay. Is something missing from the room?"

"No…I don't know, I never checked. Who cares? Trevor is gone, he's important, nothing else. All the rest is replaceable."

"Any jewelry? Art?"

"We don't have art, the most expensive things in this room is the TV and it's there."

"Where was your husband?"

"At work. I called him when I came back and Trevor was gone."

"How long was Trevor alone? You said you went upstairs to go to the toilette. Did you come back right after it?"

"Yes, I had to prepare lunch."

"So you went back into the kitchen or in here?"

"I looked into the living room to have a look if Trevor was still asleep, saw the buggy and was about to go into the kitchen when I thought it might be better to close the door so his cold won't get worse. I came in here, closed the door, wanted to tuck him in and saw the buggy was empty."

"What then?"

"I called out his name, which is stupid because he can't answer, he's only two weeks. Opened the door, ran into the garden, looked around, called his name again, went inside again, searched the house even when I knew he can't go anywhere, called Billy and waited for him to come."

"When did you call the police?"

"Billy did…I…I was so confused, sat on the floor, his little blanket in my arms and cried." The scene and the evidence were contaminated and a lot of time was wasted.

"How long did your husband need to be with you?"

"Twenty minutes."

"You called the police so roughly half an hour after Trevor was gone?"

"Yes…maybe…I guess so."

"We need something from Billy, do you have the cloth you clean his face with after you fed him? A used one. So we can get his DNA. And we need your fingerprints."

"Why?"

"I'll check for prints now and have to have eliminate yours and your husband's prints. This way we can get the prints of whoever took Trevor. Just see my colleague, he will help you with his and take the cloth."

"I get it."

"Thank you." Sofia waited until the woman left the room. Now she knew a few more things, like why the blanket was thrown careless on the buggy. It wasn't from the kidnapper, it was Misses Henderson. There would be a lot of DNA of the mother on it.

* * *

"You look a little bit tired." Shane took Sara aside. Both were the guides of a school group today and their students were off for a little break in a hut. The Hispanic was in his late twenties, tall, green eyes like grass in spring time and currently gray-greenish hair. The color of his hair changed like the color of the leaves in the forest.

"I didn't sleep much."

"Do I have to tell Sofia off? She can't make you stay up all night, it's not your day off. Or was she in pain and you couldn't get any sleep because of that?"

"Neither one of it. She came back home late…you heard about the missing baby?"

"Yes…it's her case?"

"Yes. I knew it was her case before she said it so I stayed up until she came home to talk to her, make sure she is all right. When I got up this morning she was already awake, hadn't heard anything new and worried a lot."

"It's a terrible case and I guess when you talk to the parents, see their desperation, can't help them, it's even worse."

"Feeling helpless, feeling like you're not good enough to help, that you're in the wrong profession. Being a CSI isn't what she wanted for her life."

"No, she wanted to be a cop." Shane had met Sofia a few times when the blonde came along to see Sara, meet her after work for a walk in the forest or a little picnic. And on Sara's birthday he came around to give her a little present.

"How much do you miss being a CSI?"

"Not at all. It was a great job, I enjoyed and wouldn't want to miss it for anything but being a ranger is…it's science, it's nature, it's social, it's peaceful. I'm happy here and I don't want to tell people anymore that a friend or family member died, don't want to find explanation why people had to die. This is great. We can be outside, see animals, walk around with children who are fascinated by nature and want to know everything. They don't ask why is something bad, they're much more interested in the good things, the fun."

"Good, I don't want to work without you. I like you Sara."

"I like you too. Why would I give up working with you?"

"To work with Sofia?"

"No, it's better when she works as a CSI and I as a ranger. You need some space so you have to tell your partner about your day in the evening. When you're together 24/7 it's too much. No space for surprises and stories about your day."

"What do you tell her about me?"

"Nothing. Why would I talk with her about you?" Sara laughed and bopped him.

"Well, I'm a good looking, charming and nice guy, who you like and work with. Is she jealous I'm so cute and spend a lot of time with you? See the sunrise or sunset, walk through meadows full of blossoms. Like couples in kitschy Hollywood movies do."

"No, she isn't jealous."

"Oh."

"And she knows you've got a girlfriend."

"Had."

"What do you mean, had?" They had talked about his girlfriend yesterday. She knew he was involved.

"I had a girlfriend."

"We talked about her Christmas gift yesterday. What you can give her and where to get the best gifts."

"Yesterday, all my trouble seemed so far away…no…this means I'm single. Or I understood her wrong." He took his cell phone and handed it over to Sara. On the screen was a text message. U_ don't have 2 think about a X-MAS gift. Don't call me anymore nor come around. It's over. G._ Irritated Sara shook her head and read the message again.

"Is she serious?"

"To me she sounds very serious."

"Oh Shane, I'm so sorry." She pulled him in her arms and hugged him. She was aware people ended their relationship nowadays via cell phone, email or Twitter but it was the first time she saw such a message on a cell phone of a friend. What did people think when they wrote such messages? They could never have any real feelings for the other person. Don't call me and don't come around. No explanation, only a note it's over and don't bother me.

"Like she said, I save a Christmas gift."

"Bloody bitch."

"Miss Sidle! There're children around!"

"Far away so they won't hear us. How are you holding up?`"

"Seven months for nothing. And no Christmas present. Wanna go out for dinner with me? I've some spare money now."

Sara laughed a bit. "No, thanks I've an appointment after work with a very pregnant woman."

"Very pregnant woman? It can't be Sofia or you didn't tell me the last news about your relationship."

"No, not Sofia, Jules. The fiancé of Greg."

"Okay. You prefer to talk about babies than have dinner with me. A little bit surprises me this, Sara. I never thought you're the baby talk woman."

"I'm not, I hate girl's nights with baby photo watching, recipe exchanging and those pink romper suits. But they want me to be the godmother of one of their twins, means I've to check on the soon to be mother and make sure she's fine. Why don't you come around for dinner the day after tomorrow night? Maybe Sofia has solved the case and comes home on time."

"Two women for dinner? Sounds great."

"Have dinner with two women, not two women for dinner. You misunderstood something, Honey."

"You must be very nice to me because my ex was so mean… take me in your arms, sit on my lap…the whole program."

"Forget it."

"Can we watch a heart crying movie together?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. I think when I tell the boys they'll laugh at me. I mean, how can I make myself look cool when a chick ends it with me this way? A text message, not a call, no coffee to break only a text. She didn't even use all signs."

"She isn't worth being with you." Sara squeezed his hand. "Come on, we have a look what our students are doing.


	8. Chapter 8

"The AMBER alert on Trevor is out." Greg came into the living room. Sofia had bagged the buggy and was on her knees, crawling, face close to the stone floor.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I try to get a boot print. Misses Henderson left the door open, my money is on this is the point of entrance. No visible print but we can make invisible prints visible." In her hand was a projectina crime lamp in a shallow angle to check the stone floor.

"Got anything?"

"Mhm…wait….hah! Gotcha! There's a print. Looks like sneaker to me."

"I get the HT voltage generator out of the car."

"Mhm." Sofia's attention was still on the print. A single shoe print could tell them a lot about the person who entered the room. Not only the shoe size, also an approximate height. Of course it was possible the print belonged to Mister Henderson, they needed first the size and have a look at his shoes to make sure this print was important evidence.

"Where do you want the generator?"

"Right there." She pointed to the spot and got a lifting film out of her kit. The lifting film had one side coated in thin black plastic whilst the other was the silver exposed side. Placing it over the shoe print with the black plastic film faced downwards Sofia was ready for the next step.

"Perfect." Carefully she charged the silver side of the film is to the high voltage via the HT probe and used a roller to roll out any air bubbles. This way the dust from the print stuck to the black underside of the film. When Sofia lifted the foil to have a look at the print Greg handed her fixative spray to preserve the print.

"Size eleven?" Sofia guessed.

"Tall man. Wasn't the doctor a tall man?"

"Six foot three, to me that's a tall man."

"Mister Henderson doesn't have so big feet and isn't tall, just under six foot. It's the first step from the outside into the room, coming in from the lawn, the grass might have been a little bit wet from the dew and we have our first real piece of evidence."

"Hopefully. You talked to Mister Henderson?"

"Yes. He was at work, I called his work place and they confirmed his story. He got a call from his wife, jumped up and left the office, calling to his colleague he had to go, his baby boy was missing. He made the 911 call from his cell phone. Apparently his wife waited for him instead of calling the police."

"So she told me. Sat on the floor, hugged the blanket and cried in it."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't have any reasons nor evidence not to believe her. Of course it's strange she didn't call 911 when she saw Trevor was gone, then again, she was in shock, you don't think rational in shock. On the other hand side it could be a made up story to give herself some time. A thirty minute window is a lot of time to kill your baby, dispose the body and pretend to be the worrying and crying mother. Or she killed Trevor before she left the house, put him in the buggy, tells the neighbors he's asleep and get rid off the body during her walk."

"Too dangerous, not all neighbors stay away only because the baby sleeps. Sleeping babies are so cute and most people have to look into the buggy, no matter if the mother likes it or not."

"Does she strike you as a killer?"

"No. Which doesn't mean she didn't do it. I checked the front door, no signs of breaking and entering. The glass door is most likely the point of entrance. Jess is canvassing."

"Jess? You know the detective good."

"She was the primary on my first case and we met a few times during work. A good detective with a dickhead husband."

"How do you know he's a dickhead?"

"He was once at a scene and behaved like a dickhead. What-ever she sees in him, I don't see it. He was rude, unfair and treated her like a stupid child. Lawyer."

"There's your explanation why he acted the way he did. Probably she got a client of him in custody and he is too stupid to see the difference between work and private life."

"Yeah…dickhead."

"Did you get an update on Molly's case?"

"I called William, told him about our case. So far we can't say it's the same man but the cases are quite similar. What also mean, we've a serial kidnapper who could be also a killer."

"If the boy was kidnapped the kidnapper was from the beginning after the baby. I asked Misses Henderson if anything is missing, she didn't notice anything and the most valuable thing is the TV. Plus she's a creature of habit, takes Trevor out every morning around the same time and always the same route. The question is, how did the kidnapper find her? Does he drive around L.A., sees a woman with a buggy, follows her and checks out if she's the perfect victim? Or is he a relative or friend of the family?"

"There's a part in the newspaper once a month that tells the whole world about new born children, their name, the name of the parents and which area they're from. Jules showed it to me once and we made the decision, we don't want our babies in there. The people who need to know about the pregnancy, know when Jules is due, will be informed, the rest of the world doesn't have to know."

"Smart decision. People tell too many things of their private life to strangers. Like they have to twitter every step they take and post all their actions on Facebook. No wonder bad guys have it easier to find empty houses or know who is when where.

I want to work on the outside next, see if our kidnapper left any traces there. Did he come into the garden from the road or the property opposite. They don't have surveillance here, do they?"

"No. The neighbors might have one, it's a good neighborhood, some nice houses."

"Expensive. What is his occupation?"

"Real Estate manager. His company sells mostly houses and estates in North Hollywood and Hollywood Hills. She works there too, wants to get back when Trevor is half a year. The mortgage on the house is high, they need the second income.

Want me to start the outside? From the street towards the garden, right hand side of the building when you stand in front of it."

"You're the leading CSI, you tell me where to go." She smiled.

"To me we're even and I've no problems asking you where you want to work. I don't need the rank system, we're both CSI, we're both professionals, no reason to tell you what to do. You know it yourself." On the paper he was the leading CSI, their boss called him but for him there was no difference. Sofia's knowledge was still big and she could still tell him a few things he didn't know. It was a give and take, the was it was supposed to be.

"Thanks. I work from the garden back to the road the other side." Later they had to check the rest of the house, for now their main attention was the outside. A kidnapper comes in from the outside and isn't in the house. If the perpetrator was inside it wasn't a kidnapper, it was a family member and they had a complete new situation. Until they had evidence for this they had to work with the first and most likely version of the case.

* * *

Sara got the AMBER alert when she stopped in front of Jules's house. The message system was installed on her cell phone and when she got the photo and information, she knew it was Sofia's case. Her lover sent her a text a while ago they were on their way to a new scene, also about a baby, this had to be her case. Another missing baby, this time kidnapped out of the parent's house.

She dialed Jules's number.

"Don't tell me you have to work longer." Greeted the psychologist her.

"No, I'm in front of your door and come in now."

"Great. I'm upstairs, didn't make it down the stairs today. Could you get some food from the kitchen?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Everything, I'm pregnant."

"Okay." Sara laughed. That was easy. "Give me a minute." She got out of the car, walked to the house and got her key out of her pocket. If she went on like this she'd use this key as often as she used her key to her own place. Letting herself in the house she went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and found …emptiness. Or almost emptiness. A few basics, no prepared food, nothing. Not the best condition for a lunch. No frozen pizza or anything else she had just to heat up in the freezer. Time for plan B.

"When was the last time you went shopping?" She asked Jules when she came into the master bedroom.

Jules was on the bed, two pillows supported her so she sat more or less. Her belly looked bigger than two days ago, like it was ready to explode. No wonder the brunette didn't make it down the stairs. All she had to do was slightly lose her balance and this belly would pull her down.

"Last week. Why?"

"Your fridge and freezer are empty. Did Greg go shopping?"

"He got me the things for our barbecue…is there no food left?"

"Nothing I can offer you within a few minutes. And not much of the rest."

"Fuck…sorry babies…oooh…hand! Fast!"

Confused Sara offered Jules her hand.

"Pull up please."

More or less elegant she pulled the psychologist up on her feet, watched her find her balance. The scene reminded Sara of a boat in huge seas. When Jules fell, Sara wasn't sure if she could pull her back on her feet.

"Gotta go to the toilet. My bladder must have the size of a walnut, I need to pee all the time." She swayed to the connected bathroom.

Sara sat on the edge of the bed, put the banana and apple on the nightstand. These two things were the only food she found. Probably not what Jules had on her mind. The problem was until Greg wasn't out shopping they couldn't choose.

"I tell you, when you want to get pregnant, stick with one child."

"I don't want to get pregnant. Are you all right? Need a hand?"

"No, just hold on, there'll be a little earthquake." She dropped on the bed, put her feet up, leant into the pillows and her eyes caught the fruits. "Are you serious? I don't want a snack, I want lunch. For three."

"We can order lunch."

"My fiancé has to go shopping, we need more pizza, chocolate, chips, fries, ice cream…is there no ice cream left?"

"No."

"Bugger. Who delivers ice cream? Baskin and Robbins?"

"Never heard they deliver."

"Ice cream…lasagne…chocolate."

"I can go shopping if you want."

"And leave me alone for hours? Not to mention it will take even longer until you cooked the lasagne? No way!" Jules grabbed Sara's hand.

"Want me to go home and get all those things? We have self cooked frozen lasagne, ice cream and chocolate. I can be back within ten minutes and you can have all the food in twenty minutes. Is this a time you can handle?" Luckily they always cooked more than they could eat, put the rest in the freezer for days, when there was no time to cook or they were too lazy. This way there was always some food left.

"Would you do that?"

"Of course."

"I love you! Sofia and Greg won't like it but right now I love no other human more than I love you, Sara. I feel like kissing you long and passionately."

"Don't worry, it's your hormones that make you want and say that." Sara grinned. "I go and get you some food and later, when you're not hungry anymore and feel like a little nap, I do some shopping, get you the most important things. Like ice cream, chocolate and all the other unhealthy things you want."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"No, I let Greg marry you and marry my girlfriend when I'm allowed to do so. Thanks for the offer, I love you too, by the way." Sara bent down, kissed Jules's cheek and got pulled into a big hug and got a big sloppy kiss.

"You're such a wonderful woman."

"And I get the lunch for another wonderful woman. Stay here in bed, I get everything up."

"So wonderful." Jules sighed.

"Ten minutes and I'll be back."

"Can't wait until I see you again…and all the food."

"Okay. Stay strong." She blinked at the other woman, got up and left the room. What a great coincidence they hadn't eaten the frozen lasagne. Normally it never survived more than three days. Too big was the temptation to get it instead of something healthy. As for the ice cream and chocolate, they were always in their house, it was no problem to find them. In various flavors and sizes.

By car it was only a five minutes drive to her home, a welcome chance to get the dogs and take them with her. They were always up for a run next to the bikes and Jules…had to wait another five minutes. This way she'd eat the apple and banana and had some vitamins. For a doctor her pregnancy diet was not very healthy.

Stopping her car in front of the foot path to the front door she jumped out, wondering if somebody was at home. Don was at work, Sally too, Tony could be there. He could work a lot from his home computer at the moment why they didn't need the dog sitter. Tony took the walks with Rantanplan and Scooby as welcome breaks to get his head and eyes off work.

Grab the food, the chocolate and ice cream, take the leashes and…

"Sara!"

She knew this voice, didn't have to turn to see the person, it belonged to, but did it automatically. There he was. With his shades and a suit.

"What do you want?" Her brother Sam. Didn't she tell him she didn't want any contact with him and their mother? What part of it did he not understand? "I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you here, don't want to talk to you or our mother. Leave. You're not welcome here." Hey, that worked out much better than the last time he surprised her. She made some progress.

"You can't run away forever."

"I'm not running, I'm walking. And if you dare to follow me, I call the cops." To be more precisely, she'd call Don. Or Kyle. Lynn.

"Isn't that ridiculous?"

"You're a lawyer, is it ridiculous to call the cops when a trespasser doesn't leave your property? I can't recall the last lawyer who called it like this and I've talked with a lot of lawyers."

"I'm your brother."

"Only when it comes to DNA."

"Don't be silly."

"Sam, leave."

"No! No Sara, I won't leave. You will talk to me, if you like it or not. We will go inside and you won't call the cops."

"No, you go. And you won't come back."

"I won't go." He grabbed her arm. "Get us inside."

"Fuck off, Sam!" Sara's words were loud. There was no way he would force her into the house, force her to let him in. The time when somebody forced her to do something was over. She wasn't a baby anymore, she could fight for herself.

"No, we go inside. Stop fighting, there's no way…"

A shot was fired. Both stopped and looked up from where the shot came.

"Hey asshole, ya better leave her alone or I turn ya fucking dickhead into a Swiss chess, ya understand me?"

Sara had to look twice to recognize Tony. What did he have on his head? Why was he talking like this? And what happened to his face?

"Maybe I should call the cops."

"Do that, saves me a call. You're trespassing again." She freed herself. "Leave me alone, Sam. I meant it, I don't want to talk to you or mom." With fast strides she walked to the front door, unlocked it, went inside, closed the door and leant onto it. Done. She was inside, he was outside.

Immediately she was surrounded by the dogs.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Pulling both of the in her arms she allowed herself a weak second, shed a tear in their hair until she heard Tony coming downstairs. Back to normal, back to the strong woman. She knew, if she lost it now, it was over.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks for giving my words a nice background. I guess he understood he isn't welcome here."

"He's your brother? Sorry, I had the balcony door open and heard everything while I was on the computer."

"It's okay. Yes, he is my brother and before he came here a few weeks ago to celebrate a family reunion, I haven't seen him in almost thirty years. As for me we can add another thirty years on it, or forty. He isn't a part of my life and I don't want him in my life."

"He left when you were young."

"When I was young, when I needed him. Now I don't want him, don't need him."

"Sounds fair to me."

"I didn't know you've got a gun. Your landlady won't like it, we better not tell her." Sara changed the topic. Enough of Sam and her past.

"My gun isn't a real gun, it's part of my new role. Sounds real, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely. You scared a lawyer away."

"Did you like my bad guy accent?"

"It kind of overdid the scene. Maybe I know you too well so I can't really see you as a bad guy."

"Mhm…I need to work on that. And on my other work to pay the rent."

"You better do so. I take the dogs with me to Jules."

"They had a walk half an hour ago with me and should be fine for a while."

"Doesn't matter, I want my babies around."

"Two mothers and four babies."

"Two of them are not out yet."

"Can happen every day, maybe tonight while you with her, auntie Sara." He grinned and walked up the stairs.

Auntie Sara? If Sara wasn't this graceful he chased Sam away, Tony would deserve some trouble for calling her auntie Sara.


	9. Chapter 9

Sofia was able to reconstruct the way of the kidnapper into the living room. How he or she came in was clear, it was the glass door and Greg found traces in the garden that suggested he or she came from the street. Some broken branches told him somebody was here not too long ago. Another set of shoe prints in the same size Sofia lifted in the living room confirmed their assumption.

"The trace ends here." They stood in front of the garage. The wall was over two yards high.

"If he went left, towards the street, he was without any cover. After all the precaution he took in the hospital it's very unlikely he took this risk."

"If we chase the same person." Greg said. "Don't go ahead the evidence."

"Well Grissom, I don't. Everything points towards it."

"Two missing babies, not the same sex, not the same area of the town. One taken away from a hospital, one from their parent's living room. Both times the kidnapper knew the place, checked it out before."

"Misses Henderson goes the same route every day, it wasn't difficult to follow her, study her routines. There's a certain routine in a hospital."

"Did she give birth in the same hospital?"

"No. Do you have any news from there? Anything on the faked doctor?"

"They talked to all employees and former employees of the baby ward, nothing points to one of them. Five fit the description of the man we're looking for, all five have alibis. The police extended their search to former interns, doctors and cleaners of this ward."

"Husbands and boyfriends of the females. It looked like he doesn't work alone, there could be a woman who works at the hospital and gave him all the information. How many people of the baby ward live in this area?"

"I don't know, I'll let them check. What makes you think it's the same person, Sofia?"

"Beside my gut feeling that doesn't count? I don't believe in coincidences. Two babies in twenty-four hours, both times the kidnapper took some time to prepare, this isn't a copy cat case."

"So where did he go from here? If not towards the street? Up on the garage? Also no cover. Leaves the fence."

"Not a problem for a tall man to climb over it. With a baby in his hands harder. Probably he used chloroform again to be sure Trevor won't cry. Get here with the baby, lift it over the fence to your accomplice and off you go. We need to check the other side of the fence."

"Through the garden of the neighbor? Another risk but lets have a look." They walked to the front of the house. To get to the house on the other side of the garden they had to walk around the block. A white house, two stories with roughly the same sized garden like the Henderson's and a picket fence.

Greg rang the doorbell a couple of times, nobody answered it. He tried it with knocking on the door and got the same result.

"Are you looking for the Flinders." An elderly man with a tiny dog walked by.

"If that's the name of the family who lives here, yes." Greg went back to the road. The dog growled at him.

"Hercules, don't."

"My name is Greg Sanders, I work with the police." He held his badge out. "Do you know how I can contact the Flinders?"

"Police? I saw a lot of police around the corner, what happened?"

"We're working on a case. Where are the Flinders?"

"On vacation, left four days ago and won't be back another week. They asked me to have an eye on their house, make sure the light goes on every night."

"Did you have an eye on the house this morning?"

"No, I went shopping this morning. Why?"

"Do you think the Flinders mind when we have a look in their garden?"

"You're the police, you can look wherever you want. I worked as a security guard in a shopping mall for years, cops deserve all the support they need. Have a look around, I take Hercules away, he doesn't like you."

"Looks like." Greg send a forced smile down to the little dog that still tried to get its teeth into his leg. Hercules. A big name for a dog smaller than the average cat.

"You're better with my dogs." Sofia said when Greg was back.

"Rantanplan and Scooby are dogs, this was a mutant cat, an ugly one. The owner of the house are on vacation. The perfect setup for our kidnapper to walk through their garden unseen."

"He can leave the Henderson's garden unseen but what about this one?" Greg took his cell phone and dialed a number. "Jess? Where are you? We're at the house behind the garden, the evidence told us, our kidnapper could have been in there. Can you send an officer to canvass the surrounded houses?…you do it yourself? Thanks. We're in the garden…no, we don't need you to clean the area, we're fine…yes I've my lieutenant, I feel safe. Bye."

"Your lieutenant? Who is a lieutenant?"

"Former lieutenant. You can take care of me."

"Always. I doubt there will be somebody around, if he was here he's long gone."

"Probably." They walked around the house into the garden. A few lost flowers were on the left side, bushes hid the fence to the neighbors.

"The garage is over there, we must find the traces in this area." Carefully, watching their steps, they walked through the bush to the fence. Lawn made it hard to see anything.

"This is the place…I don't see a shoeprint." Greg got down. "I take it back, look there. The ground is slightly uneven. Like somebody jumped down the fence and his weight pushed down the grass. Do you think we get a print?"

"Not a print but a size." Sofia turned and watched the ground. "No other prints, but we also didn't leave any traces. So when the kidnapper handed Trevor over the fence there won't be any traces of the second person, only from the kidnapper when he jumped down. Want me to start here on the print or somewhere else?"

"Where would you like to start?"

"Here with you. We can't really say where they left from here and need to check the whole area."

"You left, I right? After I saved our print here."

"Okay, I start and work the area straight to the left side of the house."

* * *

Sara let the dogs off the leash when she was in the house. They had been here before, but started to sniff around for all the changes since their last visit.

"I'm back with two wiggling visitors and food."

"It took you longer than ten minutes."

"We came by bike. Your food is on its way into the microwave and I prepare a huge bowl of ice cream."

"You better hurry or…oh hey boys." Obviously the dogs found Jules on her bed.

Starting the microwave with the lasagne and putting her spinach pizza into the oven, Sara took a deep breath. Keep it together. Keep it together. Keep it together. She was strong, she told Sam to leave, was cool when Tony came down, took the dogs, rode the bike back to Jules and…and she knew one wrong word of the psychologist and her strength was gone. Her hope was, Jules was too hungry to notice something was wrong. Or maybe Greg sent her a text and her thoughts were with her future husband.

Which got her thoughts to Sofia. Since the one text this morning Sara hadn't received any other text. Not a good sign. Her lover also didn't reply to her text. She had to work the case of the missing baby. The police officer on the radio said, the baby vanished out of the house in the Hollywood Hills after his mother was out for a walk with him and left him for two minutes alone in the living room. Surely there would be people who blame the mother for leaving the baby alone, but for Christ sake, it was their own house. You were supposed to leave your sleeping baby for two minutes alone in your own living room.

What did these news do to Jules? Did she worry about her babies? Make plans how to make sure they were safe? It was impossible to be around 24/7. Especially in hospital. Jules's mother didn't work on the baby ward, she couldn't tell the doctors and nurses there to stay the whole time with their grandchildren and it wasn't possible.

Sofia wanted a baby too. Did until she got this case. Parents. Could they be good parents? Sara didn't doubt Sofia was a great mother, a loving mother, but could she be a good mother too? How was she supposed to give a child a steady life when she couldn't organize her own life in a way she had a couple of months without trouble. And what child wanted to be born into a family like Sara's family? Sooner or later their child would ask for the other grandmother and what should she say? Your grandmother is in prison, she's a murderer? She's in hospital, she's a hopeless nutcase. No, her family wasn't what a child needed or wanted.

The ring of the microwave got her out of her thoughts. She turned the lasagne upside down so it got heat from both sides, started the microwave again and prepared the ice cream bowl. A block full of chocolate on top should make Jules forget everything else than food.

With a tray and all the food on it she walked up to Jules, who came out of the bathroom.

"So, now I should be fine for ten minutes…gosh, that smells great…I'm starving."

"All yours."

"What about you?"

"Mine is downstairs. Start, I need to get it up."

"Sara…?"

"Eat Jules, you're hungry." It was more a flight than a walk out of the room. When Jules started her sentence with 'Sara' and gave her this look, she knew it was best to get out of there ASAP. Why did Jules know something was wrong? Her eyes had been on the food the whole time, it was impossible she could know what happened.

Slowly she returned with her pizza and a bottle of water and found Jules on her bed, the food not touched and both dogs very interested in it. This wasn't good.

"You can start, it's not necessary you wait for me."

"What's wrong, Sara?"

"Nothing."

"Since when do you lie to me?"

"Why don't you eat your lasagne before it's cold? Or is it still cold? Shall I get it back into the microwave?" Sara wanted too take the plate and literally jumped back when Jules reached out her hand to her.

"Don't!"

"Sara…"

"No, Jules, don't. I keep myself together, when you touch me my self-control is gone. I know it. Don't. Please. Let me take your plate downstairs and heat up the lasagne again. You can start with the ice cream first, I won't tell your twins later."

Sara put her plate on the nightstand, reached for the plate and got pulled onto the bed and straight into Jules's arms. So much for no touching. And her self-control. Immediately she rolled up next to the other woman, held on to her and her face was covered in tears.

"Fuck." What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she able to behave like an adult? Why did she end up crying all the time when something happened and she saw Jules afterwards?

"It's all right Honey." Softly Jules stroke over her back, let her cry and held on without any more questions. It was written all over Sara's face something had happened between her leaving to get the food and coming back. Maybe other people didn't see it, for Jules it was an open secret.

"Sam's back."

Surprised Jules held in for a second. Sam? Sara's brother? He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be in town and especially not around Sara.

"What does he want?"

"Talk."

"You told him you don't want to talk to him. I was there, you made yourself clear, I know you told him later again, with a gun, what else do you have to do to make him understand?"

"Don't know."

"Did he hurt you?" There were marks on Sara's wrists, nothing big, they were already fainting away. But they weren't there before.

"He held me, not very gentle. Tony was there, he helped me. With a TV gun. Sounded like a real one and scared Sam enough to let me go." Sara tried to sit and ended even closer in Jules's arms.

"You stay where you are until you've stopped shaking. And when Scooby gets his head one inch closer to your pizza I'll throw my book at him. Scooby, no! Don't you dare to eat Sara's pizza, she will have it herself. Sit down! Down! When my kids hear as bad as your dog I'll have a problem…two problems."

"Use your hocus-pocus to make them listen."

"Hocus-pocus? Did you talk to my mother recently?"

"No. It must be magic, all you need is one look and you see something is wrong and I've no chance to escape, end in your arms and tell you everything. You're not my shrink anymore. This isn't right."

"Psychotherapist please, not shrink. As my client I never held you like this, you weren't in my bedroom and of course I see when something is wrong. It's my job, I know you and feel your stress. It was stupid of you to think you could get away with it."

"You didn't even look at me when you wanted to start. Your eyes were on your food, not me. How did you do that?"

"I sensed it. No eyes needed for that. Like I sense it's better now. You're allowed to sit, don't you dare to move away. We'll both sit here, have our lunch and when you feel like talking about your idiot brother, we can do it. This isn't therapy, I won't make you talk. We can also eat in silence."

"Sooner or later you'll make me talk anyway, you already made me talk a lot." Sara got Jules's plate back from the nightstand and took her own. The pizza wasn't hot anymore, a look at the ice cream told her, it was more a sauce but who cared for irrelevant facts?


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you noticed the lawn was mowed?" Jess watched Sofia leaning into a garbage can.

"No." Sofia turned and looked at the lawn. "It doesn't look like. Why?"

"Because one of the neighbor saw two gardener leaving this morning. Apparently they mowed the lawn. Can you confirm this, CSI Curtis?"

"To me the lawn doesn't look like somebody mowed it this morning but I'll check on it, detective."

"I know you were a CSI before and you…kind of enjoy this job …for me it's weird to call you CSI Curtis, you've been lieutenant Curtis since we met the first time."

"One of your colleagues called me lieutenant yesterday. Said I still deserve the rank and the honor of a lieutenant."

"He's right. Do you want me to call you lieutenant?"

"Why don't you call me Sofia like you did before? Makes things easier."

"Deal. So we both see the lawn hasn't been mowed. The neighbor claimed he heard a mowing machine, even saw it and gave me a description of it."

"Also of the gardener?"

"No, his attention was on the mowing machine, exactly the one he wants to have too. I wrote it down, tried to get a few details about the gardener off him. All he could tell me was, it were two men and they looked Hispanic to him. Couldn't say how tall, thin or not, hair color, nothing. The mowing machine looked new, clean, this was the only thing that irritated him. He was impressed how good they cleaned their machine."

"They were here with a van?"

"Yes. A black one, no number, no name on it."

"You don't have a gardening company and have no advertise-ment on your van….look what we have here." Sofia leaned back into the garbage can until her feet lift up the ground and it looked for a second like she'd fell into it before she got back out. In her hand a tissue. "Shall we make a test how good your detective nose is?"

"You except me to sniff garbage? You're the CSI, you can sniff it. It's your job description, not mine."

"Not garbage, evidence." The blonde sniffed. Slightly sweet. "Chloroform. Like in the garbage can in Hollywood Palms yesterday." For her this wasn't a coincidence, this was the connecting evidence.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We got our connection, I knew there is one. My guts don't lie." She bagged the tissue.

"Aren't you ahead of the evidence?"

"Do you believe there is so much coincidence?"

"No. Want me to send an officer to the lab with it?"

"Would be helpful, this way I can work on your lawn mow theory." She handed the bag to Jess. "Fast and reliable please, detective Guillyard."

"Sometimes you still sound like a lieutenant, CSI Curtis. Will you be fine without me for a minute or two?"

"Got a gun, the last time I did target shooting I was better than the average lieutenant."

"I take that as a yes." Jess took the bag and walked away.

Motivated Sofia turned to the lawn. A connection. Her gut feeling was still good, she could still rely on it. This was a boost she needed, not for her ego, but for her joy of the new job. The sense of achievement made being the CSI less…well it wasn't a bad job but…when she chased down a suspect, squeezed the needed information out of somebody in interrogation, it was a good feeling and this was the same good feeling. A makes-you-happy-feeling.

Step by step she walked from the house side to the fence. If there had been a running mowing machine on the lawn she'd find the place. One piece of evidence that helped, maybe she had a run and got another one that matched to the story of the witnesses. They needed more good news, more good evidence to get closer to the kidnapper, close to the babies and get them back home to their parents.

"Gotcha again!" The mowing machine had been here and it ran. On the same spot. Sofia took various photos of a piece of lawn that was shorter than the rest. She was particular interested in the area where the person who pushed the machine must have stand and if the machine lost some oil or anything that could help them to identify the person or the machine. A few examples of the grass, the soil and then she started to work her way from here to the fence. The kidnapper and his accomplice must have walked here, maybe Greg and she missed some evidence. They didn't know where exactly to look, now she had a better idea. Time to give it another shot.

* * *

Sara watched Jules. Her breath was even and her face relaxed. The perfect picture of a sleeping woman. Soundless she got up, took their plates and carried them downstairs. Scooby and Rantanplan followed her and she let them out into the garden. The fence would stop the dogs from walking away. If Sam did follow her? It was possible he stayed close to the house, watched her leave and was somewhere around here now. The streets had been busy, he never had a chance to stop her and talk to her alone. Should she send Sofia a text and tell her she was with Jules and would stay until the blonde and Greg came back home? With the right words she could make it sound like she worried about the pregnant woman, was here to comfort her, while it was Sara who needed the comfort.

The doorbell rang. Not one of Jules's girlfriends. Please not. And if it had to be one – not more than one – please let it be one of the less annoying ones. When the whole bunch was in front of the door, going back home and possible meeting Sam again wasn't the worst option anymore. Prepared for the worst Sara opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Not one or a few girlfriends, Jules's mother, doctor Bendler.

"Hello Sara, what a surprise to see you."

"Hey doc, come in Jules is in bed asleep. I'm her afternoon entertainer."

"Looks like she isn't the best audience."

"No, we had a lot of food, that makes you always tired."

"You look tired too. And your eyes are a little bit red. I imply you didn't smoke any dope, you weren't asleep which leave me to the conclusion you had a bad day."

"I had better ones. Same for you, I guess. Your hospital got some bad comments in the press today."

"It's not my hospital, I don't own it, I work there. And most of the things written about poor security is bullshit." Doctor Bendler went into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. "You know the security system, you know no place can be absolutely safe and we do everything to make this a sad single case."

"Are there any news?"

"Not that I know of. You've better connection to the police and the CSI team."

"I haven't talked to Sofia since she left for work this morning. She's busy, has a new case and …there are other things on her mind than keeping me posted."

"Are your red eyes because of her?"

"No."

"Good. Otherwise I had to tell her off when she's with me next week. Did Jules help you out?"

"There's no chance I walk in here with something that worries me and Jules doesn't get it out of me. Your daughter is the most amazing psychologist I've ever met and sometimes I regret I gave her up as my therapist."

"You've got her as your friend now."

"Which is better, I'm aware of that. It doesn't make her less the perfect shrink for me."

"Stop talking, get your asses up here, I can smell coffee and want one!" Jules shouted from the bedroom.

"In her dreams. A tea is all she gets. Are you with me on that, Sara?"

"Yes doc."

"Good. And stop calling me doc, you'll be the godmother of my grandchild, call me Alison. In a few days you'll be officially a part of the family. Didn't I tell you this already? I don't like it when I've to repeat myself."

"Yes do…don't worry, it won't happen again." Sara smiled. A part of the family. She had a part of her family she wanted to be far, far away. If her new family could help her with that?

"Where's my coffee and cake?"

"Tea and banana." Doctor Bendler said, put both on the nightstand and kissed her daughter. "You look like you need a doctor, Honey."

"I need a coffee."

"When I can see my lovely grandchildren you can have a coffee. Until then you drink tea. You like tea more than coffee anyway."

"Pregnancy changes a lot of things…damn…toilet again. I hate my bladder, why can't I sit for a few minutes without running to the toilet all the time?"

"Need a hand?"

"Use both to get me out of bed. Tomorrow I might need a crane to get lifted out of bed."

"Maybe it's time to get into hospital."

"Only if they get these two out the same day." Jules swayed to the bathroom. "It's like I'm drunk…oh I want a cocktail…."

Sara looked at doctor Bendler when Jules vanished into the bathroom. "She must be in pain."

"Definitely. The only way to get her out of pain fast is a caesarean. So far she doesn't want one, there are no medical reason to overrule her wish. Believe me every time I come here I wish I could get her into my car, straight to the hospital and have her carry her babies in her arms a few hours later. Not an option for her."

"We can't make her go there."

"Do you believe Hollywood Palms is a safe place for Jules and the twins?"

"Yes. I doubt the kidnapper will be back, people are alert, they'll check on everybody twice. Too risky for him."

"Did the Whitemeyers get any notes for ransom?"

"Not that I know of. The hospital?"

"Not that I know of." Doctor Bendler smiled faintly. "The chances to get Molly back are small, aren't they?"

"Over thirty hours. Nothing is impossible."

"A lot of things are possible, most of them aren't good."

"No."

"You two won't try to talk me into home birth, will you?" Jules was back, holding her back, sweat on her forehead. "Mom?"

"I want you on maternity ward, now and not later."

"Sara?"

"You're the mother, it's your decision where you want to give birth to your twins. In my opinion a hospital is the best place, there are doctors. I'd like to have some people around who can help you and the babies."

"Greg isn't happy about the hospital. He wants a private guard for our babies."

"Believe me Honey, I'm with him on that. It's not possible but if it would, I'd do everything to get you and the babies a bodyguard. Like I'd like to have a doctor checked on you twice a day."

"Mom, I'm pregnant not dangerously ill."

"Nevertheless I'd feel better with a doctor by your side."

"I can call 911 whenever I feel something isn't right." Jules dropped back on her bed. It wasn't like her life was at risk, she was pregnant, women gave birth to babies ever since there was human being. It wasn't anything complicated, it was natural.

* * *

With the prepared dinner in the fridge Sara felt a little bit like a housewife. It was almost eight in the evening and Sofia should be back any second. Fourteen hours at work were more than enough for her lover. Of course it was hard to stop when you had a case like the blonde, every minute counts, every piece of evidence could be the one you need to get the kidnapper but just like the parents needed her to work the evidence, Sofia needed to rest to see the evidence. A lesson Sara had to learn as well.

Scooby and Rantanplan lay lazy in front of the bed, busy in a snoring competition. Together with them and Don Sara walked around the reservoir an hour ago. Tony mentioned Sam's apparel to Don and he insisted on joining Sara. She didn't argue, it had been her plan to ask him to come with her. A second meeting with her brother today wasn't anything she wanted or could handle. Not without somebody by her side.

Slow steps on the staircase indicated somebody came up to the third story. The fact that the dogs woke up and ran to the stairs told Sara, her lover was home.

Tired, half dropped on the dogs, the blonde sat down on a chair. "Hey boys, did you miss me? Sure you did. Your mommy is a bad mommy, she's always away and doesn't have any time for you. I'm sorry I can't go for a walk, play with you. Soon there'll be more time and we'll go to the beach, you can run and swim and I'll take a lot of treats with me. How does this sound?"

"Like you forgot your girlfriend."

Sofia's eyes met Sara. "I might forget a lot of things, you're always on my mind."

"Where am I in your promise to the dogs?"

"With us on the beach, in my arms. We have a picnic, share a lot of kisses and don't leave each others arms."

"Sounds good." Sara walked to her lover and kissed her gently. "You look tired."

"I am tired."

"Why don't you get ready for bed, I heat up your dinner and you can eat in bed with me."

"Want to be my dinner?"

"We can talk about me being your dessert. I didn't have dessert neither, by the way."

"Want me to be your dessert?"

"I can't think of something more sweet and delicious. Before dessert you get pasta, cheese sauce, salad and ham."

"Dessert sounds better, the main course is for the stomach, dessert for the heart." Sofia got up, hugged Sara and snuggled into her arms. "Sorry I was so long away. If there was a possibility I'd come home earlier."

"Babe, I worked your job, I know sometimes you don't have a choice."

"My girlfriend understands me, doesn't accuse me of working too much, prepares dinner for me, I'm a lucky woman to have you." For a second Sofia closed her eyes and concentrated on Sara, her arms, her smell. Home. She was home. Sara was home. There was no place in the world she'd rather be than with her lover. Some colleagues went to a bar after work, sat there for an hour or longer before they went home. Impossible for Sofia. After a long day at work, hours away from her lover, she had to be back home ASAP. This was where she belonged.

"I'll be with you shortly." Another kiss and Sofia got out of Sara's arms and walked into the bathroom. Time to get ready for bed. After dinner she didn't want to go downstairs. Sara, her arms, their bed, was the only destination for tonight. At eight o'clock at night.

"Did you eat?" Jumping on one foot Sofia got from the bathroom into the bed. No need to put back on her prosthesis.

"Yeah, I had no idea when you come back and ate with Jules and her mother."

"Dinner with doctor Bendler? Wow."

"Alison. I'm supposed to call her Alison because I'll be the godmother of her grandchild which makes me a part of the family."

"Part of a doctor family, impressing. And when will you tell me what's wrong? Or is only Jules allowed to know?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sara swallowed. Of course Sofia saw something was wrong and of course she knew when Sara was at Jules's house she told the therapist everything. It wasn't like she wanted to keep it a secret but…Sofia had so many things on her hands, why make her life more complicated? Her lover needed her head for the case.

"Don't you have enough things on your hands?"

"Did you forget who my highest priority is?" Sofia put her half eaten dinner aside.

"No." Sara took the plate back. "You eat, I talk. Please. As I know you, you didn't eat the whole day, please don't push your dinner aside."

"Is it only the case that makes you not want to talk to me? Or is there more?"

"I didn't want to talk to Jules but…you know she has this way to make me talk even when I don't want to. It's stupid and so is the reason why I'm…different. Sam is back."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. When I came home today he was here, in front of the house, waited for me. He wants to talk to me, I don't want to talk to him. We argued, he tried to get into the house, Tony stopped him. If you see a weapon in his room, it's not real and part of his new role. It does make a real sound and scared Sam away. We both know he'll be back and I'm sick and tired of him. Him being here today means the next days I'll look the whole time over my shoulder, make sure he isn't around."

Sofia pulled Sara in her arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there – again. Two out of three times I wasn't there to help you. Quite bad for your girlfriend."

"Nobody knew he'd be here today."

"Shall I ask for a few days off? So you're not alone." The blonde hated the idea her lover would meet her brother again and was alone without any support or help.

"No, you have a case to work on. How is your new case? It's the boy, who is all over the TV, isn't he? I saw the AMBER alert on today."

"Yes." Sofia respected Sara unspoken wish of changing the topic. They'd talk about Sam later, for now the brunette wanted to know how her girlfriend was, what happened to her. "His case is connected to the other case, I found another tissue with chloroform."

"Is the tissue the same brand?"

"Yes it is. They ran the chloroform, it should be the same. Sara, how can I help you with Sam?" Enough case, back to Sara and her brother. Their personal problems were more important than work. At least when they were off the clock.

"You can't. Besides trespassing he doesn't do anything he isn't allowed to do. We can't send him to jail for it."

"No, but make his time here uncomfortable. Lynn and Kyle will drive past our house a few times if you want. He helped you out once and he'll do it again. Same for Don."

"I know. Tomorrow I've a day off, he can't surprise me at work this way. Tony is at home, I ask him to join me when I walk the dogs. And the rest of the time I will spend with Jules. She can't do much anymore, so I make sure she gets food and water. And no, I don't turn to my former therapist and leave you out."

"She does know things I've no idea of, doesn't she?"

"Yes. She asked a lot of questions when I was in therapy, questions that hurt to hear and were even worse to answer. They made me want to stop therapy a few times. It was necessary to help me, I didn't see it at that time. When the time is right I'll tell you about it, but those are not nice details, not details I want to remember. They've nothing to do with you, with my love to you. And if it wasn't for me being strange sometimes they have nothing to do with me now."

"Tell me whenever you're ready."

"Are you mad I'll be with Jules tomorrow?"

"No, of course not. She's our friend, she needs help and she's good for you. My boss had told me I can't have a day off until we've solved the case anyway. So even when I ask him with puppy eyes, it's unlikely he says yes. I'd try it if you want. Stay with Jules. As I know you, you'll be awake when I get up. We could have breakfast together if you want."

"No way I'd miss a breakfast with you." Sara smiled a bit, kissed her lover. Compared to a few minutes with Sofia a sleep in was unimportant. Every second she could spend with Sofia was priceless.

"Why don't I drop you and the dogs off at Jules's place?"

"Because Jules will sleep in and won't get up when Greg does. No, I'll have breakfast with you, walk the dogs – Sam won't be awake and here this early – and see her later. Bring her a second breakfast, as she's hungry the whole time. Oh, your mother called."

"What does your mother-in-law want?" Sofia grinned. Her mother called Sara the whole time her daughter-in-law and asked Sofia at least once per phone call when they'll get married and her daughter shouldn't dare to let such a great woman go away. She better made sure this woman stayed with her for the rest of their lives and ask her to marry her. And if they dared to get married without Sofia's parents, they'd be in trouble bigger than any Middle-East country ever had.

"Tell us she and her husband will be here before Christmas. She can't take a few days off over Christmas so they'll be here a week earlier and she expects us to celebrate Christmas then. Get a tree, presents and be in a perfect Christmas mood from the fourteenth to the twentieth. I told her, we'll try to have a few days off during that time, that we love them and look forward to see them."

"You tell her about Sam and she'll be here ASAP."

"No need to tell her."

"One day you'll learn keeping things secret doesn't work in this family. Not in your doctor family and not in your cop family. Your mother-in-law loves you, when she sees, senses or hears you've got some trouble, she'll be here to fight for you. You're her baby too. And she wants you as her daughter-in-law. Almost as much as I want you as my wife."

"Are you popping the question?" Sara cocked her head and smirked at her girlfriend.

"I wish I could. What if I do?"

"We need to visit our billiard friends."

"You'd say yes?"

"When you try me you'll know." Sara blinked and kissed Sofia. "I love you."

"Love you too. And as soon as we've both the head clear I might pop the question. Why don't you ask me?"

"Who said I won't? Might happen any time soon. Or as soon as we're allowed to get married."

"You make me…happy. Right now very happy. You did think of us…staying together… forever?" Sofia had no idea why every time Sara mentioned something like this, she felt like a school girl, who got asked out for her first date. Her lover told her a couple of times, she loved her and wanted to spend her life with her. Nevertheless, it made her want to hug the whole world whenever Sara said it.

"For a smart woman you ask stupid questions. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think of you and me together for the rest of our lives all the time. There's nobody else I want with me. You are my life, Sofia. And as soon as California allows us to get married again I'll drag you to a priest or whoever will make you my wife."

"W-wow." Sofia was stunned. "Really?"

"With who else would I want to spend the rest of my life?"

"I…I don't know."

"Me neither." Sara nibbled on Sofia's throat. "Are you done with your dinner, Honey?"

"Why?" Sofia took a deep breath. Her plate wasn't empty, but her hunger was gone.

"Because it's time for dessert. Yours and mine!"

**7****th**** of December**

"I wish you had a job where it doesn't matter when I make you come in late." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. "Why do the hours we spend together always fly while the time without you feels like eternity?"

"Scientifically time is always the same. Emotionally being apart from the one you love is pain and feels longer because you're craving for me."

"I do." With the blonde still in her arms Sara closed her eyes. It was time to say goodbye, time to let her lover go to work, they couldn't stay forever like this in the kitchen. For a moment the brunette was tempted to ask if she should join her lover at work. Another set of CSI eyes, more chances to solve the case. A stupid thought, Sofia's boss wouldn't allow it, but it was there, it seemed to be a chance to be together the whole day.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes."

"If Sam is here and won't leave, call Kyle or Lynn. They'll come over. Don knows about your brother, he'll tell them."

"Okay. But I think he won't come over to Jules's place. And you pick me up in the evening, no chances for big bad brother to bother me."

"Borrow Tony's faked gun."

"I've my own gun, a real one."

"You can't use this one without a good reason."

"Says my cop lover."

"Says your CSI lover, who is part of the law enforcement team too and has to tell you those things - not that you don't know them yourself." Sofia grinned.

"Don't worry, if I shoot him, I'll let it look like self-defense, lieutenant. Do you want to tell me what's wrong with your leg?" Sara had noticed this morning Sofia walked differently than usually. She tried not to put weight on her left leg, like it was painful to walk normal.

"Just some pain, mixed with phantom pain."

"Why don't you have a doctor look after it?" When the blonde was in pain, she had to do something for it. Most time of the day she was on her feet, there weren't many chances to rest her leg; especially not when she worked a hot case.

"No time."

"Sofia…"

"I will call my doc when it gets worse, so far it will be okay as soon as the painkiller works. Otherwise, maybe I see 'Alison' when I pick you up tonight and she can have a look."

"Promise me you see a doctor first thing tomorrow morning when the pain isn't gone. I know you work a hot case and can't stay away, if there's something serious with your leg and you don't go until it's too late, you'll have to stay at home longer. Go, let the doctor check on it and everything will be fine."

"Promise."

"Can I see it?"

"No! Why?" Sofia didn't need to see Sara's eyes to know she hurt her. It was a stupid answer, an answer that told Sara, Sofia didn't trust her, kept her out. Exactly what she always asked her lover not to do.

"Okay." More pain in the voice. It felt like somebody squeezed her heart.

"Why do you want to see it?"

"Forget it, doesn't matter." Sara got up.

"Don't go. Please."

"You have to go to work. I don't want to be the reason why you run late." It was after six in the morning, dayshift didn't start this early, Sofia had at least another hour, both knew it.

"Sara…"

"Yeah?" Not this 'yeah'. It wasn't a 'yeah', it was a 'leave me alone, you hurt me and right now I don't want to see you, be near you. You disappointed me'. The worst she could get from Sara.

No more words, words didn't help, they hurt. Time for action. She jumped up, clenched her teeth when a sharp pain drove through her left leg up into her arms, and followed her lover. Just before the stairs she got her, held her back by pulling her into her arms. Not entirely happy with it Sara let it happen.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid, a stupid thing to say, a stupid way to act. I hurt you and you have all reasons to be mad. All the time I ask you to be honest, to open up and when you ask me the same, I ignore your request. Sorry."

"It's your decision, Sofia. You say no, I accept it."

"No, forget it. Forget my stupid behavior. You know I'm stupid sometimes when it comes to my leg. It's a weak excuse, I know it, I should change it. It's just…I love you and I trust with all my life but…my leg…I don't feel comfortable when you look at it, I don't feel comfortable when I look at it. The wound is healed, there are scars, nothing to be ashamed of and still…I find myself sometimes looking at me in front of the mirror and feel disgust by what I see. When you see my leg…what's left of it…I'm afraid you might feel the same. It's stupid because you're not as dumb as I am…but I can't help it. Yet. Maybe my therapist gets me there one day. Right now I'm not there and I can only hope you will wait for until I'm there and don't get sick of me before.

I love you." Fighting with the tears, a battle she lost after a few seconds, Sofia didn't dare to look at Sara. Her explanation was a bad joke and her excuses didn't make the pain, she caused her lover, undone.

"I'm the last person to judge you, I've been there myself, did the same things you did today. They come in natural. Doesn't make them less painful, doesn't make them any less stupid.

I love you too, Sofia."

"But?"

"No but. I love you. The last minutes didn't change that."

"But you're disappointed."

"To say I'm not hurt would be a lie. I can understand you however." A door that was open downstairs told them they weren't the only one anymore who were awake.

"Can we continue this in our room? Please."

"Don't you want to go to work? You've got two hot cases."

"No hot case is as important to me as you are." Carefully Sofia took Sara's hand and waited for her girlfriend to do the first step back to their room.

Squeezing the blonde's hand and with Don coming down the hall, looking up at them, Sara made her first step.

"Morning beauties."

"Hey Don Juan." Sara smiled.

"Don't say another word, I smell thunder in paradise. Are you about to get the deep blue sky back?"

"Yes." Sofia smiled Don. "We will."

"Good. Sara, I'll have breakfast now and after that we can walk the dogs. If your idiot brother comes around we'll kick his ass right into jail."

"Thanks Don."

"You're welcome, Honey. Go and talk."

Hand in hand they walked back to their room and sat on the edge of their bed.

"My foot hurts where the prosthesis and the leg meet." Sofia started. "I don't know what it is, I couldn't bear to look at it. Don't look, don't think about it and it will go away. Not a smart tactic, I know. The first time I realized the pain wasn't a phantom pain was yesterday afternoon. Nothing bad, only uncomfortable. I thought maybe the prosthesis got out of place and when I put it on today everything will be fine."

"It isn't."

"No."

"In how much pain are you?"

"I didn't take any additional painkiller. It hurts when I walk and my weight is on the left leg." The blonde got up, opened her pants, dropped them down and pulled her left leg out of it. Forcing herself not to look away she started to put off her prosthesis. She knew what to do, could do it without looking at it. Most times she looked somewhere else, when she made a mistake, she felt it immediately.

"Do you really want to see it?"

Sara pulled her lover in her arms, kissed her. "Are you really okay with showing it to me?"

"You know my leg, you see me naked every day."

"In spite of it you feel uncomfortable when you show your leg, your injury, to me."

"To anybody and myself."

"Sofia, it's your decision. If you don't want anybody to see your leg, I'll accept it."

"You shouldn't support stupidity." Slowly she laid back and lifted her leg. For herself it was impossible to see all of her stump without a mirror.

Softly Sara supported the leg with her hands, stroke over it. "Can you point out with your finger where the pain comes from?"

"Here, this area." When Sofia's hand touched a part of her skin she flinched. Pain. Yes, this was the place where the pain came from.

"I'm not a doctor but to me it looks like an infection, your skin is darker there, a mix between deep red and blackish."

"Bugger. I made it this long without an infection."

"Maybe it's a small one. Talk to your doctor and maybe they can solve it out within no time."

"I call him later and ask for an appointment."

"Or I ask doctor Bendler to have a look. You're her special patient and when you pick me up tonight, you see her anyway. Give her a call, you have her number, say your leg hurts, it looks like an infection, if she can squeeze you in or if you should call your physician."

"I'll do it now. And then I go and catch a kidnapper before any more babies disappear." She pulled Sara in her arms. "I love you and having you here with me makes me the happiest person on this planet."

"Impossible. You make me the happiest person on this planet." And when their lips met they knew they were fine.


	12. Chapter 12

"You let me know if your brother shows up and I take care of it, okay?" Don took Sara's hand. He walked with her and the dogs around the reservoir and drove them over to Jules's place afterwards. When they left their home Sam or his car weren't around and Don checked on their way if somebody followed them.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"You're as bad as Sofia."

"That's a compliment and I take it as an approval. Enjoy your time with Jules."

"Won't you come in and say hello?"

"No, it's early, she might be still in her sleep shirt and I'm not sure she wants me to see her this way. I come around tonight and pick you up."

"There's a sexy blonde who'll pick me up."

"Bugger."

"Come around and say hello if you want."

"I will. Give me a call if you want me to bring some dinner. Aren't pregnant women always hungry? She was when she was over at our place the last time."

"It's worse now. You can bring whatever you want, she'll eat it." Sara grinned.

"Easy to please, that's seldom with a woman. See you later."

"Later detective and stay safe, will you?"

"Of course." He hugged her before she left the car and got the dogs out. Rolling her eyes because he stayed in front of the house until she opened the door, she got her keys out and opened the door.

"Morning!"

"Morning. Bedroom."

"Do you need something from the kitchen?"

"No, thanks."

"Oh." Surprised walked upstairs. No food? The dogs ran ahead and were already in the bedroom, greeting Jules.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Miserable." Jules sat on her bed. Next to it was the answer of Sara's question about the food. A full breakfast was on the nightstand.

"Do you need a doctor?" Alert the brunette was about to get her cell phone.

"No. I need a time machine to be in labor and have your godchild in my arms."

"Worse than yesterday?"

"Yesterday I could get up and walk around a few steps. Today I can hardly get up, make it to the bathroom and that's it."

"Maybe your mom is right…" Sara sat on the edge of the bed, ready to jump off in case Jules slapped her for telling her, her mother was right.

"What? That I should go into a hospital and wait there? Or about cutting them out?"

"Both…although I wouldn't call it 'cut them out'." That sounded like Jules or the twins would get hurt, like they were injured. Okay, when you looked at it this way, every operation was a kind of injury because your body was cut or treated with medical tools somehow. But most times this little injury was better than your stage before the operation. "You suffer, Jules."

"When they're ready, they'll come."

"What would your therapist say about this?"

"He's a man, he has no idea about being pregnant."

"Like you have no idea about PTSB because you don't suffer from it?"

"You spend too much time with my mother."

"Hopefully I'll spend some time with her today, will she come over tonight?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Sofia is in pain, it looks like there's an infection on her stump, she refuses to see her physician today, too much work to do and I hope your mom has a look at her when they meet here tonight."

"She'll order her to come to Hollywood Palms, have a day or two off." Jules took Sara's hand. "How bad does it look?"

"It looks like it's painful when weight is on it. Being on the scene the whole day, she puts pressure on it all the time. Nevertheless I couldn't talk her into seeing her physician first. These baby cases are on her mind."

"Same with Greg, he gets crazy and worries about me all the time. Today is better, he knows you're here."

"I make sure you're all right and when the babies want to come out, I take you to hospital and stay until he's there."

"Thanks. Did you hear anything of Sam?"

"No. Don and me walked around the reservoir, came here and there was no sign of Sam. I don't think he left, he'll be back soon. For whatever reason he'll try to talk to me again. Do you think I should ask him the next time what exactly he wants?"

"What can you lose when you ask?"

"Nothing. Beside the fact he might think I'm interested in talking to him."

"He knows you don't want to talk to him and he keeps coming back. There must be a reason for it."

"His present make me feel uncomfortable, I hate being alone with him. No, I hate having him around, no matter if I'm alone or not. He reminds me of my childhood, of all the bad things and the fact, he wasn't there when I needed help, didn't help me."

"Do you want somebody with you when you talk to him? In case you talk to him."

"Yes and no. Yes, it would make me feel more comfortable, safer. No, it makes me look weak and scared and I don't want him to think, I'm scared of him, need protection. I'm not a victim anymore, shouldn't act like one and…it's complicated and shit. Sorry babies."

"The next time he stands in front of the house and you come home with Sofia or Don, ask him what he wants, he should tell you right on the street. This way you have your back-up with you without looking week. If he asks Sofia to go inside, tell him you don't have any secrets from her. Make it obvious to him, you have a new life and he can't make the rules. Or let him give you his number and tell him, you'll call him when you want to talk to him."

"He won't wait, he came back from Seattle. Do you think he'll leave after he talked to me?"

"Difficult to say, depends on what he has to tell you, what he expects you to do."

"Family sucks!"

"No, it doesn't. Not all family. You've nice parents-in-law and your godchild family is nice too."

"Yeah…you, my baby brother and Alison. Sounds strange to call doctor Bendler Alison."

"You'll get used to it."

"Probably…and I'll be grateful forever. Without her I had never met you."

"She knew you needed the best – and I needed Greg."

"How did she talk you into taking me as your new patient? All your spots were taken."

"She said, there is a real challenge and if you work with her and succeed I believe in your kind of medicine."

"Hocus-pocus." Sara grinned.

"Science." Jules grumbled.

"Don't pout, when you do the hocus-pocus I like it. You're a great magician." She pulled the pregnant woman in her arms and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Having Jules in her life made a lot of things easier and possible.

* * *

No news on Molly and Trevor. All the AMBER alerts didn't give them the tips they hoped for. Nobody saw the doctor and the baby and nobody saw where the black van drove to, nor had the license plate. All they had was a vague description of the doctor and a perfect description of the mowing machine.

"Over a thousand of these machines were sold within Los Angeles in the last four weeks." Greg had a list in his hands. "Not surprisingly almost all credit cards belong to men. From the description of the doctor our suspect is in his thirties or early forties, Caucasian according to the security camera in Hollywood Palms, Hispanic from the neighbor."

"I trust the camera more, the neighbor wasn't interested in the men, only the mowing machine."

"True."

"What about the second man? Did the mowing machine fan come up with anything about the second gardener?"

"No. A man, same appearance like the other. Maybe. He isn't sure."

"Just the kind of eye witness that can blow a whole case." The blonde rolled her eyes. She hated these witnesses when she was a cop. They changed their statement every time, were never sure of what they said and saw and when you let them into court, all the time they were the perfect witness for the defense. "What about her parents?"

"They're in shock. The mother blames herself the whole time, says, it's her fault. She left her baby alone, is a bad mother."

"Can't blame her for thinking it even when it's not true. Whoever took Trevor watched the Hendersons for a while, found out what they do, when they do it, how to get access. Yesterday was the perfect morning, it was sunny, warm, the kind of morning you leave the door to the garden ajar so your baby gets some fresh air. Your house, your garden, save places. With the neighbors away the perfect opportunity for the kidnapper to get the baby."

"Tell it a mother who blames herself, you can't get through. If I leave the twins alone in the living for a minute and they were gone, I'd blame nobody else then myself…do you think Sara is with Jules now?"

"Yes. Don wanted to get here and the dogs there. Your fiancé and your babies have a bodyguard while Sara has her therapist."

"Therapist? What did happen?" When Sofia called Jules a therapist, there was a reason, not a good one, for it.

"Sam is back."

"Oh shit."

"Yes. Out of the blue he stood n front of our house yesterday. Wants to talk to her. Again. Tony used his TV gun to chase him away."

"He is still here."

"Highly likely."

"Sanders, Curtis, I've got something you might want to see." Detective Guillyard entered the room.

"What's up, detective? Do you have a suspect in custody?"

"I wish, I wish. No, we might have an explanation why these two babies were kidnapped."

"Ransom?" So far Sofia wasn't aware of a ransom request. Neither the Whitemeyers nor the Hendersons were contacted in any way about their babies.

"No, may I?" Detective Guillyard sat on the computer and opened a web page. Everything was written in Chinese or Japanese, they weren't quite sure and there were photos of babies and toddler. All dressed, which was a relief, so it wasn't about porn.

"What kind of page is this, Jess?" Sofia asked. "I can't read this language."

"It's Chinese and they offer babies."

"Baby selling?"

"Yes. There is a high demand on babies on the market, from new born to a month. The younger, the better. Rich families order them and pretend, they are their children."

"When my neighbor suddenly has a baby I'd be suspicious."

"The delivery of the perfect baby takes some time, they make sure you get exactly what you want. This gives you enough time to prepare. Carry a pillow under our shirt, make your neighbors and family believe you're pregnant. When you get the destination to pick up your baby, you vanish for a few days, 'give birth in a special hospital' and come back with your baby. When you're away for two or three weeks nobody is suspicious when you come back with a baby. You can't guess the exact age by a look in the buggy."

"You think these men take the babies away and sell them to rich families? In China?"

"All around the world. They call themselves 'adoption help' but there are a lot of hints, they kidnap babies, get them new papers and sell them. You make some really good money this way. They pay up to a million dollars for the perfect baby."

"And we can't arrest them?"

"This side is in China, we can't get them and we have no idea who are the contact men. Interpol works this case, they cooperate with various other law enforcement groups, like the FBI and CIA but so far, the men in the States couldn't be arrested."

"Is LAPD only investigating in this direction? Do you rule out a ransom kidnapping?"

"We don't rule out anything. Ransom becomes more and more unlikely with every hour we don't hear from the kidnapper. Fortunately we couldn't find any bodies of babies, which makes us hope, they're still alive. And the child porn section has their photos, will notify us in case they find something out."

"Swing- and nightshift work these cases too. We want to get out again, have another look around, ask a few more questions. Traffic cameras get checked, there are a lot of private street cameras, we work on them too. The problem is, when you know where these cameras are, you can avoid them. I checked it out this morning, I can leave from the neighbor house the city without being on camera. Side roads, unsealed roads, it's possible. Once you're out of town it's impossible to check on the highway cameras to find the black van. We have nothing of the license plate, we don't know which direction they took off." So frustrating. Sofia hated it when they ended up in a dead end.

"The parents are at home, you can talk to them if you want. Although I think they can't give you anything new."

"No."

"Vegas team, new case!" The voice of their boss came down the hallway. When they worked together, they were only 'Vegas team'.

"Why do we get all the new cases? Can't they let us work the one we have? Or two." Greg complained.

"Each shift has a team for the baby cases, we're the team of dayshift." Which got Sofia to the conclusion another baby was missing. The kidnapper were busy, didn't leave them any time to work evidence, made it harder to catch them.


	13. Chapter 13

Lake Hollywood, a reservoir located in the Hollywood Hills, held 2.5 billion gallon of water and was like a little holiday destination close to Hollywood. Active people loved it for jogging, hiking and walking, tourists got a great view of the Hollywood Sign from here. Swimming wasn't allowed and also boats were prohibited. Sofia had been here a couple of times to walk her dogs and enjoy the silence.

"I've never been here." Greg looked out of the window.

"It's a nice place for a Sunday afternoon trip."

"How many reservoirs are there in Los Angeles?"

"The Stone Canyon reservoir and Franklin Canyon reservoir are west of here, there are various reservoirs in the east. This one is perfect for hiking and quiet nights out. We should go here in spring with the twins."

"On a crime scene with the babies?"

Yes, the Hollywood reservoir was their new crime scene. On the north side of Lake Hollywood, south of Lake Hollywood Drive, was their destiny. Before she saw the detective of the case she saw the car and knew, who was waiting for her: Don. This meant, their scene today was a scene of a kidnapping with a body.

"Detective Flack, I hoped I don't see you on my scene while I work these cases." She greeted him.

"Sorry, I also hoped not to call you, LT. Greg, Sara is with Jules, no need to worry, she's fine and not alone. I waited until Sara and the dogs were in the house before I left."

"Thanks." Greg had been in a constant fight with himself after they got the call. He worried about Jules, wanted to warn her and at the same time, didn't want to scare her. His fiancé was at home, in their house, with company. No need to worry all the time.

"What do you have?" Sofia pointed towards the coroner who kneed next to a dead body. Cherry, she had worked with her several cases when she was a cop.

"A walker found the body of a dead woman an hour ago. First it looked like a brutal stabbing attack."

"And then?"

"Then it turned out the woman was pregnant."

"Shit."

"I go and have a look around if there are any people in this area, walker, who have seen her before. The next house is half a mile away, we can't hope for neighbors."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath the two CSI walked to the coroner. "Good morning Cherry."

"Former LT Curtis, now CSI, welcome back to one of my scenes. I was wondering how long it will take before we meet again. How are you?"

"Better than she is."

"Yes, poor woman."

"Can you tell us something about her?"

"Late twenties, Caucasian, died due the loss of blood."

"And the baby?"

"Can't tell you anything about people I don't see."

"What do you mean? I thought this is a scene with a baby."

"Well, this woman has been pregnant, I can tell you that. But I can't tell you how old the unborn child was. It's gone."

"Gone?" How could a child be gone? An unborn child.

"Whoever killed her, cut the baby out of her womb. Due to this she lost a lot of blood and died. I can't tell you if the child survived but when I look at the way she was cut, it looks like medical tools were used and I guess the killer knew what he or she was doing. No other body is found, the child can be alive."

"In these cases the babies die most times because the attacker doesn't know what he or she does, injures the baby and it bleeds to death."

"I can tell you more about it after the examination. Take various blood example, if the baby was injured, we will find its blood. If the killer cut himself/herself, we'll find their blood. I take this poor woman with me after you're done."

"Thanks. Greg? Do you want to work the body or the surroundings?"

"Surroundings." He was pale and Sofia didn't have to be a psychic to know where his thoughts were. Jules. It could have been Jules. Walking around, being attacked and killed. It was written all over his face.

"Okay." She started to take a few photos, took samples from blood, little fibers from clothes. The women wore sweat pans and a thick jersey. Everything was covered in blood.

Taking her cell phone out of her pocket she typed a short message to Sara_: got a dead woman, somebody cut out her unborn baby. Greg is scared to death, make sure Jules isn't alone and sends him message so he can relax. Not a nice scene. Tell you more later. Love you_.

When Greg received a text from Jules she was fine and with Sara at home, he would be more relaxed. And Sara had a text, knew it could be later today and didn't worry. Well, she wouldn't like Sofia being late. If she wanted doctor Bendler to look after her leg – which was in pain and she needed another pain killer soon. But first she had to work before she concentrated on herself.

The body was twenty yards away from the streets, half hidden behind a bush. If the woman walked on the path and her attacker grabbed her, silenced her calls with his hands or chloroform like he did with the babies, he could have pulled her to here, placed her on the ground and cut out the baby. Assuming the baby was alive this man knew what he did. He had to be a doctor or worked in the medical area. Sofia wasn't sure how much training you needed to know how to do a C-section, not too long ago she read about a woman who killed another woman by cutting out the baby with a C-section, she had seen on Discovery Channel before. If their attacker had been a doctor once, or tried to be a doctor, went through medical school and learnt those things, it was likely the baby was alive. And it could help them to find him. Or them.

The demand on babies was big. But when they ordered babies, ordered what sex, what hair color, eye color or any other preferences the people had, how could you be sure you get the right baby, when you never saw it? And couldn't the eye color change within the first months? She needed an update on the development of babies and the demand of babies on the black market.

* * *

"Gosh, this trip felt like an around the world trip." Jules dropped on the sofa. Walking was a problem, walking down the stairs felt like a boot camp workout. The thought of the way back, up the stairs, was pushed far, far away.

"You wanted to get out of your bed and downstairs."

"I did and I want to get out of the house too. Even if it's only in the garden to get some air and sunshine. Yesterday I stayed in bed, if I have to the same today, I get crazy. Plus we're closer to the ice cream here. What do you think? Shall we have ice cream and fruits as a snack?"

"You can have ice cream, I take an apple."

"Apple? Boring. Can you have a look into the cupboard over there? There should be chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce, ice cream, do you want a cookie as well?"

"Oh yes!" Jules grinned. "Being pregnant can be fun. You get all the sweet stuff and blame it on your babies."

"If you have somebody who can bring all the sweets to you because you're not able to reach them yourself. Or get up alone, walk down the stairs…"

"Will you stop it? I try to be positive, which is good for your godchild."

"You try to get chocolate, don't try to tell me anything else, I've a chocoholic myself at home. The signs are the same." The doorbell rang.

"Ten o'clock postman? I don't expect any visitors." Jules tried to get up.

"Sit down, I go. Scooby, Rantanplan, come on, we have a look who is there."

"Thanks James."

Sara slapped playfully Jules's backside of her head and walked with the dogs to the door. There was a reason why she took the dogs with her. Sofia's message made her swallow a few times and she spared Jules the details, just told her, to send her fiancé a message. The kidnapper weren't kidnapper anymore, they became killer and in case one of them stood in front of the door, Sara wanted the dogs by her side. Same for Sam, in case her brother followed her.

A woman waited in front of the door. Sara guessed her in her late twenties to early thirties with Mexican roots.

"Hey…uhm…I'm looking for Jules…Weinberg…"

"And you are?"

"Her cousin, Tanya. She doesn't expect me, it's a surprise visit. Is this the right house?"

"Yes."

"Is she…don't tell me she's in hospital and the twins are there already. Are they all fine? She didn't feel too good the last days, we talked on the phone three days ago when she was preparing for this girl's night."

"She's in the kitchen, come in." This woman knew a lot of details, more than Sara expected anybody to find out by spying on a stranger. If this woman wasn't the one she told her she is, Sara had her weapon with her. The ankle weapon, like her lover sometimes did. With Sam around, she felt safer this way.

"Wow, you are fat!"

"What the…Tanya!" Jules tried to get up, got help from the other woman and hugged her. Seemed like the story Tanya told Sara was the truth.

"You should stop eating, you look like an elephant. With how many children are you pregnant? A whole soccer team?"

"Twins."

"Twins…are they big enough to go to high school?"

"Will you stop it? Sara, why did you let her in?"

"Uhm…she said she's your cousin."

"She is. A horrible person." Jules pulled her cousin in her arms and kissed her cheeks. "Good to see you. How are you? Where's Manuel?"

"Manuel is in Santa Barbara and I'm fine."

"In Santa Barbara? You're on holidays alone? Oh, before I forget: Sara, Tanya my cousin, Tanya, Sara, the reason why I look like an elephant."

"No, for this belly is a man responsible, Sara doesn't look like a guy. You told me about Greg, will I meet him?"

"Depends on how long you stay."

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"As long as you want…don't you have to work?"

"No."

"And Manuel is fine with you here?"

"He doesn't care, we're getting divorced."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He filed for a divorce last week, we're separated since four months."

"You never told me!"

"I tell you now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Maybe I should take the dogs out for a walk." Sara said carefully. She didn't feel comfortable listen to a private story of a woman she didn't know. A divorce wasn't a story with nice words and mostly very private.

Jules looked at her. "Come here."

"Why?"

"She doesn't trust you, Jules." Tanya grinned. "Good choice."

"Go and get your bag inside, I'm sure you didn't come here without a bag, Tanya. Sara, please."

Slowly Sara walked to Jules and got pulled in her arms.

"Promise you come back after your walk."

"Your cousin is here, no need for me to be here too. I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about."

"You promised Greg you'll take care of me. And I want you around. Please. If you want to take the dogs out, it's okay, but be back in an hour. To stay with me, to let me know you're fine and Sam didn't appear. Please."

"Okay." Sara sighed. How was she supposed to deny a wish of a pregnant woman? The mother of her future godchild.

"Thanks." Jules kissed her. "We have a deal, you take care of me and I take care of you. Nothing has changed. And Tanya doesn't want you away."

"Your cousin seems to be nicer than your doctor girlfriends."

"She's a pain in the ass, you'll like her."

"Sounds good. Shall I get some lunch?"

"Yeah. Something vegetarian, she's a vegetarian too."

"I like her already more. See you later."

"You will when you come back. If not, I've to come to your place and get you back. Your godchild doesn't like trips, doesn't feel good in a car."

"I'll be back. Promise."

"See you soon, Sara. Don't let me too long alone with Jules." Tanya dropped a bag on the floor and waited until Sara was gone. "She was your patient, wasn't she?"

"Why?"

"Because you said, you met Greg when he took his friend home from therapy. Sara."

"Are you about to tell me I break rules, Tanya? Because I heard that all before and don't need another lecture."

"I don't lecture you. Who am I to tell you, you did something wrong? To me it looks like you are good for each other, like having you gives Sara strength and you need her to. I'm not quite sure in which way, but I'll work that out. Rules are important, sometimes it's important to break them. Did she find somebody who's almost as good as you?"

"Amanda."

"Oh, okay. The über-shrink."

"Do me a favor, don't tell Sara you and Amanda aren't best friends. Be nice to my cousin, you'll meet her sooner or later."

"Better later. I'm glad she's your cousin and not mine. Old and boring woman."

"Stop it! One day the two of you grow up and put an end to your bitching around. Amanda isn't boring and you have something in common."

"The divorce. And you as our cousin. Nothing else."

"It's a start for a friendly conversation – one day."

"Lucky for me today is Wednesday and not one day."


	14. Chapter 14

"There are various traces of people around. I found at least a dozen shoe prints, cigarette butts, chewing gum paper, chewing gums, empty coke cans and beer bottles." Greg came back to Sofia, who was taking samples from the area where the body was found. The body was gone, taken to the morgue.

"Did you find the place where she was attacked?"

"Over there. She was dragged here, drag marks indicate her heels were in the ground, tried to stop the dragging or she was unconscious."

"Did you find a tissue with chloroform?"

"No, not yet. Officers check the garbage cans in an one mile radius."

"Any shoeprints that are likely to belong to the attacker?"

"Some marks, the problem is, this guy isn't stupid, he knew he left marks and covered his tracks. I can tell it was him but I can't say exactly which size he has or what kind of shoes. I took two prints, will have a closer look at them in the lab. What did you find on the body?"

"Two hairs that doesn't look like they belong to the victim, fibers, I scratched traces from under her nails, if we're lucky she got her attacker and we have his DNA."

"He just cut out the baby…do you think it's still alive?"

"I don't know. Can be. So far these guys appeared to be very professional, didn't make big mistakes and seemed to have a very solid plan. The thing is, when you make a C-section here, the baby must cry at one point. Why did nobody hear it?"

"It's a remote area, during the week in the morning, there are not too many people around. Not like Silver Lake reservoir."

"A risk. Unless he knew nobody was around. Means there were at least two people with him, making sure nobody came along."

"If he is a part of this baby web page, he'll have a few accomplishes…I always thought they'd steal the babies in other places…you know, poor countries…"

"You don't get white skinned babies with blonde hair in Africa or Asia. And when your client is from L.A. it's easy to kidnap the baby and deliver it the same day to the new parents."

"No, I don't think the babies will be sold to people in L.A., they're all over the news, all TV stations showed photos of Trevor and Molly. People here know them."

"Wait two weeks and they forgot them, but you're right, they're likely somewhere else. Well, not this one."

"No, not this one. If it survived, nobody knows how it looked. It could be with the new parents already." Was that the reason why they kidnapped a baby out of the body of the mother? So there were no photos of it? No DNA profile.

"When I think of Jules…I don't want her leave the house anymore. Not alone."

"Sara is with her."

"Sara and her cousin Tanya. Jules sent me a text a few minutes ago, we have a visitor, her cousin from Santa Barbara and she'll stay for a few days if I agree."

"Of course you do."

"Absolutely! With Tanya around I know Jules isn't alone when Sara is back at work tomorrow. She can stay as long as she wants."

"Have you met her before?"

"No. All I know she's Jules's favorite cousin, they're around the same age and very close. Talk on the phone at least twice a week for an hour or longer and used to see each other once a month. I don't know why they didn't meet the last months, okay we were busy, maybe so was Tanya. We'll see tonight. Oh and I'm supposed to tell you, Alison waits for you at six, don't let her wait too long. Are you having any trouble with your prosthesis?"

"No, the prosthesis is fine." Not a complete lie. Nothing was wrong with her prosthesis, it was this infection.

"Why does she want to see you? What's wrong, Sofia?"

"There might be an infection at my stump and Sara wants your mother-in-law to have a look, she worries."

"Are you in pain?"

Sofia sighed. "Yes. But it's okay, I took some pills."

"You leave at half past five to be there on time!"

"Greg, we've a case here…"

"No discussion. I'm the leading CSI and if you don't want me to call our boss and tell him about the infection, you go home on time, let Alison check on you and do whatever she wants you to do. The longer you wait, the worse it gets. You help us more when you're away for a few hours than a whole week."

"I won't stay away for a whole week!"

"When Alison says you have to, you will."

"Can we focus on the case, please?"

"Sure. It doesn't change the fact you'll leave to see her on time. Are you done with the scene here?"

"No, I want to take a few more samples. What about you?"

"I want to walk around, have a look for the chloroform tissue, see if I can find the place where he waited for the victim. You didn't find an I.D.?"

"No. No I.D., no key, no wallet."

"Tells me, she didn't live too far away. Don wanted to bang on some doors, talk to the next neighbors if they know a pregnant woman. First I've a look at the road. I'm sure they had a car and didn't carry the baby somewhere."

"Maybe you can find some oil or skid marks."

"Anything will help. I want these bastards behind bars before they destroy more lives. They're killer now. Not only kidnapper, they kill to get what they want. We have to get them off the streets!"

* * *

"I'm glad you came back." Jules pulled Sara in her arms. She sat on a lounger in front of the house, a thick woolen blanket over her and a glass of juice next to her. A second lounger told Sara Tanya wasn't too far away. But away. Something Greg wouldn't like.

"Didn't I promise to come back?"

"You did. Nevertheless you could have changed your mind or make a really long walk."

"One hour and with lunch. Where's your cousin? Don't tell me she left you."

"No, she's in the bathroom. Nobody steals a big fat woman within a minute from here. The neighbors two doors down are in their garden, I'm safe here."

"Why here and not behind the house?"

"Here's the sunshine, there's shadow. Why are you so…afraid something could happen to me? It's not only because Greg's going nuts, is it? What do you know what I don't know?"

"Nothing, you're the doctor, you're the smart one."

"Bullshit. Leave the dogs and food with me, get yourself a lounger, we can have lunch here in the sunshine. Blankets are in the living room."

"Okay." This was too easy, Sara knew it. The Jules she knew didn't let go of a topic this easily.

Coming back with the lounger, a blanket and a bottle of water she found the two other woman enjoying the sunshine on their faces. Placing her lounger next to Jules, the therapist pulled it closer to hers.

"She really likes you." Tanya commented with a smirk.

"I love her." Taking Sara's hand Jules squeezed it. "Especially because Sara wants to tell me why I'm not supposed to sit here in front of the house in the sunshine. What did my fiancé tell you and not me?"

"Nothing." This wasn't a lie, it was Sofia who told her about the dead woman and not Greg.

"You're not supposed to lie to your friend, Sara."

"When she promised Greg not to tell you she can't break her promise." Tanya supported Sara. "You're not her therapist, she's allowed to have secrets. At one point you've to learn to let people have secrets from you, Jules."

"Shut up, Tanya."

"Ignore her, Sara. Shrinky has to learn to be like an ordinary human."

"You're not welcome anymore, pack your things and leave!"

"If you want, we have a spare room for you." Sara offered with a smirk. Shrinky? Why weren't Jules's friend not more like her cousin? She liked Tanya already, she wasn't snobby, she didn't look down on Sara nor did she treat her like something was wrong with her. There should be more Tanyas around Jules and less girls night women.

"Thanks. People from L.A. can be nice."

"I'm not originally from L.A. and Jules is nice too. Most times. Shrink or not."

"This woman is a dentist, Sara, aren't they worse than psychologists?"

"A dentist? Are there any normal family members? Like not any kind of doctor?"

"No…only married into the family members who aren't doctors. A few."

"Poor Greg."

"He is fine. So, why am I not supposed to sit here? Why do you ask where Tanya is? What happened? They work the baby kidnapper case, what new details do you know that are hold back from me? Tell me, I'll find out anyway when I turn on the TV or read the newspaper. You tell me now, make me under-stand and I might go back inside or stay under surveillance like a criminal."

"You're the pain in the ass, not your cousin."

"She called me that?" Tanya eyed Jules.

"You are a pain in the ass."

"From today on you're not my favorite cousin anymore."

"Good, so I won't ask you if you want to be the godmother of one twin."

"I am so going to be the godmother, Jules. You promised me years ago I'll be the godmother of your child. Who is the other one?"

"Sara."

"We'll make sure the kids are all right, Sara. Not shrinky."

"Careful what you say, Sara. You better tell me what you're hiding."

"They've a new case." Jules was right, when she turned on the TV she saw why they worried about her sitting alone in front of the house. There was no point in not telling her.

"I'm aware of that."

"This time the baby was kidnapped out…out of the mother. They killed a pregnant woman, cut out the baby and left the mother back to die. Greg worries the same might happen to you. These men aren't far away from us, Jules, they could have come past your house. That's why you are not supposed to be out alone, why he worries so much. These men are not only kidnapper, they're killer."

Jules's face became pale. "Seriously?"

"It's not a topic to joke about. They spy on pregnant woman and don't hesitate to kill if they have to. That's why Greg worries so much and doesn't want you alone anywhere. So far we don't have a case in Silver Lake, but from here to Hollywood Palms it's a twenty minutes drive, they can be here." Did she say 'we'? She meant they, of course. These cases weren't her cases, she wasn't a CSI anymore.

"You managed to scare me, Sara."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you while at the same time I want you to be cautious. Sofia didn't give me any details of the case, I can't tell you more. Only to stay inside, don't open the door to stranger and stay with somebody. These men don't want to be seen, if they have an eye on you, they'll wait until you're alone. It doesn't have to be a long time, Trevor was for two minutes alone in the living room and was gone when his mother came down."

"You've persuade me, I stay inside when I'm alone."

"Alone? You won't be alone until you give birth, my dear cousin." Tanya said. "My plan was to have a look for an apartment and a new job from tomorrow on, this plan just got renewed. I stay with you when nobody is around and will look for everything later. There's no way you'll be alone at home. The way I understood Sara, these men have no problem getting into a building. The twins and you will be under surveillance from now on. Like it or not."

"I don't argue anymore. Who gets me to the toilet? I made fifteen minutes without a trip to the bathroom, time to go there again. And then we stay inside, no need to show them how pregnant I am."

"We get you inside and while you're in the bathroom we get the lounger inside. Sara?"

"Good idea." Together they pulled Jules on her feet and helped her walk back into the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Against her will Sofia had left the crime scene and drove to Jules's place. Greg threatened to call their boss if she dared to stay away and/or not see doctor Bendler today. Plus the doctor herself would be mad the next time they met. It was better to go today, get it over and be back at work tomorrow.

"Hey." Sara hugged and kissed her girlfriend when she opened the door and saw her there. "I missed you." Not willing to let go, she kept Sofia in her arms and pulled her closer. "How are you?"

"Okay. Are you all right too?"

"Yes."

"Anything happened today? Did you see Sam?"

"No, the only unexpected visitor we had is Jules's cousin Tanya."

"We don't know her, do we?"

"No. Unfortunately Jules tortured us with her stupid doctor friends instead of her cool cousin."

"Cool cousin? Do I have to be jealous?"

"No…or…no…I don't think so. She has Latin blood, her father is from Venezuela."

"You won't not come here anymore as long as this woman is around! My girlfriend has a crush on somebody else! A hot Latin chick."

"Your girlfriend loves only you." To proof her words Sara kissed her lover softly.

"Jules, there's a porn playing at your front door!"

"It's called love." Sara laughed and let go of Sofia a bit. "Sofia, that's Jules's cousin Tanya from Santa Barbara. Tanya, that's the most amazing and most beautiful woman in the world, my girlfriend Sofia."

"Hey, did you know that my girlfriend thinks you're cool?" Sofia grinned.

"Does she? Thanks Sara, I think you're cool too. And much more fun to be with than the other friends Jules has here. Did you meet some of them? Those therapist bitches with sticks in their ass and more paint in their faces than brain in their heads?"

Sara chuckled. That was a nice description of the women from the girl's night. "Unfortunately. The girls night three nights ago."

"Oh…I feel sorry for you. I had to meet them a few times on her birthdays. Awful. And Sofia, as far as I know, you're the former lieutenant and now you take care of Jules's fiancé."

"Yes. Our Greggo."

"Where is he?"

"At work. We have a new case. It will take some time before he comes home."

"You're lucky to get back home on time."

"No." Sofia grumbled.

"She needs to see your aunt. Doctor Bendler is here."

"Oh, a doctor appointment."

"Yeah."

"Tanya is a dentist, careful, she might want to give you an appointment too."

"Why are there no normal family members? Poor Greg."

"Every family has a tradition."

"Looks like." Hand in hand they walked into the living room where Jules with her parents was.

"Hey LT, let me hug you."

"Hey doc." Sofia hugged Jules and kissed her cheek. "Good to see you. How do you feel?"

"Like a balloon ready to burst."

"Let me know when I can see my babies."

"Your babies? You haven't been pregnant with them for – like it feels – an eternity. They don't kick your bladder all the time…which reminds me, I need to go to the bathroom; again. Maybe I need diapers."

"While you have to come with me." Doctor Bendler looked at Sofia and rose. "Don't you?"

"I'm afraid so. Hello doctor Bendler…and doctor Bendler." Both parents with a doctor title. How complicated. Mister and Misses doctor?

"Hello Sofia, don't let my wife push you around."

"No…I'm grateful she has a look after me, her shift ended a while ago."

"For my special patient I'm always on call. Come on, we go upstairs into the master bedroom and have a look at your leg. Do you need your girlfriend with you?"

"I always need her – but I spare her this."

"It's not a problem, I can come with you." Sara offered.

"No, it won't be something nice to see."

"Honey, when I look into your eyes everything fades away."

"Yuck, they're disgusting in love."

"Shut up, Tanya. Some people are happy and not divorced." Doctor Bendler snubbed the dentist. "Come on Sofia, you take your lover and we go upstairs. I'm sure Sara is a good medicine for you."

"She's the best, that's why she was allowed around me when I was in coma." Taking Sara's hand they followed doctor Bendler upstairs into the master bedroom. Here a quite familiar suitcase waited for them: doctor Bendler's medical kit.

"How do you feel?"

"A little bit in pain." Sofia sat down and started to take off her pants.

"How much pain killer did you take?"

"Three."

"The limit for the day. Any other problems?"

"No, only the leg."

"The prosthesis fits?"

"Yes. It's comfortable."

"When is your next appointment with the orthopedic?"

"Next week."

"Let him check everything."

"Okay." Carefully Sofia took off her prosthesis. A sharp pain followed by the feeling of fading pain made her take a deep breath. What a lovely feeling when the pain faded away

Sara sat behind Sofia so the blonde could lean back and use her as a support and at the same time it gave Sara the chance, to hold her lover in her arms, be as close as possible.

"Since when do you have this infection?" Doctor Bendler held the stump and took a closer look at the infection.

"I need extra painkiller since yesterday. Before that I was fine with one pill a day."

"Your tolerate a high lever of pain, the way this looks to me, it has been painful a few days."

"Can you give me a few antibiotics and everything is fine?"

"No. I need you to come to Hollywood Palms tomorrow morning. We can't use a pill therapy in this case, I need to cut the infection out."

Sofia felt how she started to feel sick. Cut the infection out? "Can I continue to work?"

"We're talking about a surgical intervention, not a coffee break, Sofia. You'll get a local anesthesia and for the next days you won't be able to use your prosthesis. The best thing would be you stay on a sick leave for a few days, I want to check on you the day after tomorrow and then every two days for a week."

"I can come to you and use the crutches. Please, doctor Bendler. I have to work, the case…we are not dealing with kidnapper anymore. They killed a woman. Attacked her, probably used chloroform, cut her baby out of the womb and left her to die next to the street. I can't stay at home, we need everybody to work the case and find them. Please."

"Can you work with crutches?"

"Greg drives the car, I stay in the lab, whatever it takes." Lab work was better than no work at all. Sofia knew, when she had to stay at home, it would drive her nuts. She felt already quite helpless after three missing babies and no real evidence, when she had to stay away, it would make her feel completely helpless.

"Not more than eight hours. I want to see you before you go to work tomorrow and when the pain increases you come and see me before your girlfriend pushes you to me. understood?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Tomorrow you'll come and see me at six in the morning …Sara, is this time all right for you? Sofia can't drive."

"I have to start at six and can bring Sofia to Hollywood Palms before I go to work."

"I can take a taxi."

"You take a taxi to the lab. And you stop working after eight hours. I let Greg know to have an eye on your time. If you don't listen to him, I've to contact your boss and put you on a sick leave. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Can you manage to stay for the rest of the day without your prosthesis? You don't have your crutches here, but can you leave your leg like this? It will be less painful."

"Okay. I doubt I've to walk a lot."

"No, you sit down and relax, it's dinner time."

"We can go home too." Sara offered.

"As far as I know you're planned in for dinner. Tanya made some Mexican dish for eight people. When she says for eight people it's enough for twelve."

"Why are there only doctors in your family?" Sofia cocked her head.

"Because most of our family members can only handle doctors. It's like with cops, you are so used to people, who are like you, that you have problems to integrate other people in your life. Try to explain a tradesman the hours you pull as a cop or CSI. They won't understand why it's important to work doubles."

"Greg isn't a doctor."

"No, like Jules doesn't have to work double shifts. She is her own boss, can make her own decision when to work and how long. She knows enough about doctors to understand the need of doubles and Greg is human enough to stop his work at a point, go home and enjoy his life as a family man. I'm sure he won't work more overtime than he has to when the twins are there."

"My babies. I've to be fit to take them out for walks. What do you think, Sara? We take them out for a picnic at the reservoir when Jules and Greg need some time out. And when they don't call we take them home and keep them."

"You try to steal my grandchildren and you'll be in trouble."

"We shouldn't argue with doc…Alison. She's your doctor. And I'm sure she wants to have her grandchildren over too."

"Absolutely. When my son isn't able to give me grandchildren I've to focus on the twins."

"We really have to work on a schedule who can have them when." Sofia grinned. The way it looked, everybody wanted the twins around before they were born. Americas most wanted.

"They're Jules's and Greg's twins, they make the decision who can see them for how long." Sara helped Sofia up and took the prosthesis. "You go downstairs and I drive home, feed the dogs, get your crutches and come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure Sara can drive home and back." Alison said. "You're the one who shouldn't drive the next few days."

"Sofia doesn't doubt I can drive, she's afraid my idiot brother waits for he. He was there yesterday." Hey, she told Jules's mother about Sam and that he was a problem. Maybe she did make progress.

"He bothers you?"

"A lawyer bothers everybody."

"A lawyer? Why don't I come with you? If he's around and bothers you, you do what you plan to do and I talk to your brother. Believe me, when I'm done with him, he won't come back anymore."

"Sofia's mother offered something similar, thanks. I'm a grown-up woman, I am in therapy, talked about this with my shrink for weeks, I can do this alone. If it makes you happy, you can come and rescue me if I'm not back within an hour."

"Thirty minutes."

"Honey, I'll be fine." Sara kissed Sofia. "You listen to your doctor, enjoy some time with our friends and I take care of our dogs and your crutches. Later, you're allowed to thank me for that. I want a massage."

"Hurry, I worry until you're back with me."


	16. Chapter 16

After she fed the dogs, Sara sent Sofia a message she'd take them out for a little walk and be back a little bit later. Sam hadn't been around and the brunette felt quite comfortable to walk down to the reservoir and let the dogs run free to play with their four legged friends. This gave her also the chance to have some time for herself.

An hour later she was back at Jules's place and was happy to see Greg there.

"Greggo!"

"Hey big sis." He pulled her in his arms. "Who allowed you to leave this place?"

"I did myself. You look tired, you work too much."

"Like somebody we both know did when she was a CSI? There's no time to take a break until the case is solved. But enough of work. Are you okay? Was Sam there?"

"No, he wasn't. Maybe Tony scared him away. It was the second time he looked into the barrel of a gun when he was over."

"If not, you call me and I help you out."

"Your mother-in-law wanted to do the same."

"Yeah, imagine her, furious talking with Sam. He'll never come back afterwards."

"No more Sam for today, okay? I don't want to think about him all the time."

"Deal. Lets get into the living room, dinner should be ready soon. Tanya made some Mexican food."

"Do you like her?"

"She seems to be nice. What do you think?"

"I like her more than Jules's friends."

"Good, she'll be the other godmother and stays for a few days. Looks like Tanya will move to L.A."

"Another babysitter."

"Yeah. I wonder if I'll see my own children at one point."

"You'll be the first one who'll see them."

"And I'm so nervous." He would be there, hold Jules's hand, cut the umbilical cord. "I'm responsible for their belly buttons."

"You'll make sure they've nice belly buttons."

"Will you be there?"

"Where?" He didn't mean what she thought, did he? Please not!

"In hospital. Not in the room, Jules told her mother a few times, she doesn't want her in, only me, but in front of the door? For my support."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek. If it was important to him to have her around, she'd be there. In front of the room, not inside.

"Thanks." With her in his arm he walked back into the living room. "Look who is back."

"We thought we have to get you back." Jules smiled when she realized Sara was relaxed, so she hadn't met Sam.

"As long as Sofia is here I'll come back." She leant the crutches next to the couch, sat down and pulled her lover on her lap. "Dusty says hello."

"The most beautiful blue eyes in Los Angeles? Thanks. Everything all right at home?"

"Yeah…there are half a dozen people in the living, practicing for a TV series. And did you know this guy who plays this action hero in this number one movie moved to Hollywood? I've his address now."

"You have his address but not his name nor do you know the name of the movie or the character he plays?" Sofia chuckled.

"I think it was the guy who hit on you while when we were in Malibu. You remember, in the restaurant?"

"Oh, Lou Lee."

"Lou Lee hit on you?" Tanya almost fainted. "This hottie? Where did you meet him? And why did you not make him yours?"

"See this woman, who holds me tight? Compared to her, Lou Lee is absolutely boring."

"If there was a woman, who is as sexy as Lou Lee, I'd turn into a lesbian."

"I had my share of men but none made me as happy as Sara does. She's my soul mate. No matter who you offer me, she'll always be my pick."

"Sara, are you interested in Lou Lee?"

"What am I supposed to do with him when I've my own hero of my heart? All those Hollywood stars can ring on my door, my pick is this lovely blonde. My queen of my heart."

"Means, you can give me his address?"

"Tanya, can't you wait until you're divorced before you start dating again?" Jules sighed.

"Do you have any idea how long a divorce can take? Who knows where Lou lives then. Sara?"

"I write it down for you."

"Thanks. Are there any other interesting addresses you know of? Any other hot stars?"

"Uhm…no…Honey?"

"We talked to a few stars a couple of times when they take their dogs out to the dog park. Mostly TV stars. But I've no idea where they live."

"Okay, first an apartment, then a job and after that I need a dog to meet stars. Jules, I should have listened to you and move to L.A. a couple of years ago."

"Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Santa Barbara has some really nice surfer."

"So does L.A."

"I'll meet them all."

"What will your mother say when she hears you?" Doctor Bendler asked.

"Aunt Alison, you won't tell her, will you?"

"She's my sister. If Jules was in Santa Barbara and planed to jump every surfer before she's divorced I'd want my sister to tell me so I can get my daughter, smack her backside and lock her in a dark basement for a month."

"Don't you get a mental disease from things like this? Jules?"

"In your case things can't get worse."

"Bad mean favorite cousin."

"Greg, do we really want to have her around?" Jules placed her head on Greg's shoulder and snuggled into his arms.

"Yes, she's funny. I like her. Are you okay with the office, Tanya?"

"Sure. I hope it won't be for too long anyway. Auntie, do you have an idea where they need dentists? Do you know of somebody, who is looking for a second dentist in his or her dental surgery?"

"No. Bryan?" Doctor Bendler looked at her husband, who sat the whole time quiet on his chair and watched and listened to the people around him. Sara and Sofia had experienced him like this most times. Like Sofia's father, he seemed to be the quieter part of the parents.

"I can ask around. You don't want your own dental surgery?"

"Not now. I've to find out if I really like L.A."

"Fair enough."

"Believe me, once you're here, you'll soon find a reason why you have to stay. It happened to me too." Sara smiled and squeezed Sofia's hand. Her reason to stay in L.A. wasn't the weather, the job or the city. Her reason was Sofia. But wasn't her lover the best reason for everything? Simply because she was the best.

* * *

"Julia Roberts just got saved by Richard Gere in our living room." Sofia came into the bedroom where she found Sara sitting on the computer.

"Huh? We have celebrities in our living room? They live in Los Angeles? I thought they live somewhere else." And even when they lived in L.A., why were they in the living room and why had Julia Roberts been at risk?

"Our actors are practicing for a theater version of 'Pretty woman' and the one who plays Julia Roberts was saved from her personal Richard Gere."

"Ah, okay."

"I doubt we'll ever have the real ones in our living room. And if they were there, I'd drag you down."

"Why?"

"Because they're stars."

"Only people like we are."

"With a slightly higher income…what are you doing?" Sofia looked at around four dozen books, CDs, DVDs, shirts and other things Sara had placed all around the desk. Was her lover rearranging the room?

"Remember the big box of things we used after we moved up here for things we probably don't need anymore?"

"Yes."

"These things are out this box, I sell them on Ebay. You can sell things for free today and I thought, it's a great way to make some extra money, get some space. I found a few more things I don't need or want anymore. When you have things to sell, add them to the rest. The left side is already online, the right side I'm working on."

"Uhm…okay…let me have a look." There were various boxes with Sofia's things, she had left on the attic when they moved up here. She could have a look at them. And her shelf. Reading the titles of the books her first thought was, she could read them again. Then, when she was honest to herself, she knew, she wouldn't read ninety percent of them not again. How many of her books had she already twice? Two or three.

With a sigh she took two books out, added them to the right pack. These two books belonged to a series and they weren't that great anymore…okay, the whole series wasn't her favorite anymore. Why keep them? Spontaneously she put the other ten book of the series on the pack too. That wasn't that difficult. Lets see if she could do more.

Book after book ended on the pack, at the end her book shelf missed twenty books. Satisfied she turned to the wardrobe. In there were her 'whatever box'. A box with things, she didn't get herself over to throw away, that reminded her somehow of different things and she never used again. Souvenirs, bits and peaces. Did they have any value? Why not try it when it was for free today.

"Before you add more to the pack, take photos of your things in case they haven't their own photos saved." Sara said. "The camera is over there."

"Okay. Shall I help you?"

"Would make things easier. But first get all the things you don't want anymore. I've around fifty CDs I will sell. Even some vinyl."

"Remember the stamp collection we found when we cleaned this area up? We can sell them too."

"True. What did the man in the shop offer you?"

"A hundred dollar and it was written all over his face they are worth more. We put them online for this price and see how much we get."

"Why don't you continue here and I get them? It's complicated to get upstairs with crutches."

"I'll manage, thanks. You can give me a hand later, I'll look for more things to sell. How much money do you think can we make?"

"I made once four hundred dollar when I sold a lot of things. Christmas isn't far away, people are buying more things, this is a good time to make money."

"True. Are you buying my presents on Ebay too?"

"Who knows? Are you sure you'll get some?"

"Absolutely."

"We'll see." Sara grinned. "What about your ten million clothes?"

"Ten million? These few?" The blonde laughed. Maybe Sara was right, she had a lot of clothes and she could sell a few. Especially the things she wouldn't wear anymore. There were also a few pairs of nice high heels she didn't want to wear anymore with her prosthesis. Or couldn't wear anymore. When she kept them, looked at them, they only made her sad because she couldn't wear them anymore.

"Here you go, happy?" She dropped the bag with her high heels next to Sara.

"You want to sell your shoes?"

"I can't wear them anymore, no point in keeping them. Unlike my girlfriend, I plan to buy a Christmas present for the one I love and when I make a lot of money with my old shoes, I can buy her something really nice."

"You're such a wonderful woman with an awful lover." Sara teased.

"I know." Sofia kissed Sara's hair and left the room. Time to have a look on the attic what was there for them to sell. The more things she found, the more excited she got. This was a little bit like gambling, you never knew how much you won. And who knew, when they made good money, they could maybe buy themselves a little holiday trip.

On the attic she needed a minute to breathe. With one leg it wasn't that easy to climb the ladder. There were her boxes. Clothes, clothes, clothes, books, clothes, clothes, bits and peaces, clothes…okay, okay, she got it, she had too many clothes. But she was a woman, it was quite normal for a woman to have too many clothes and complain at the same time, that there was nothing to wear in her wardrobe.

"What are you doing here?" Don asked. He had seen the light and heard somebody on the attic when he went to the gym area.

"I look for things I can sell ob Ebay. There are a lot of clothes up here…"

"Tell me about it, I carried your boxes upstairs." He smirked. "Was a good workout."

"Want to carry them down again?"

"All of them?" He looked surprise.

"Uhm…no…" No, she couldn't give them all away. Carefully she sat down and opened the first box. Her Chanel suit. So sexy, so expensive, so…good to sell. It looked only good to high heels and after today she wouldn't own any anymore. So there was no point in keeping this dress. And all the others, she couldn't wear with flat shoes.

"This one."

"Chanel." Don said.

"Yeah. That will bring some money." Not happy she took the next suit out. It was definitely easier to give books away than clothes. How was she supposed to give away a sexy short red dress that made her legs look like they were endless? When-ever she wore it, she turned heads, made people gasp for air. This was hard!


	17. Chapter 17

**9****th**** of December**

"We could ignore this nasty little piece of electronic a little bit longer." Sara pulled her lover closer and slapped on the SLEEP button of their alarm clock.

"Easy for you to say, you have to be at work at half past one." Sofia complained.

"While you were told to stay at home, see your doctor and come later to work. Your appointment with doctor Bendler isn't before nine. She squeezed you into her breakfast break. Two more hours before you have to leave."

"Or I get up, work a little bit on the papers I took home and see my doctor later." When she was forced to stay away from her hot cases, Sofia wanted to work at home.

"Yes, that's a possibility too." Carefully Sara nibbled on the blonde's ear. She didn't complain when Sofia took work home, when her lover worked on evidence and reports last night for over two hours, today she didn't feel like making it easy for the blonde to get back to work. Her left hand moved slowly under the thin shirt Sofia wore today and caressed the warm skin.

"Are you planning to play unfair?" With closed eyes Sofia savored the touch of her lover, the lips gently pulling on her earlobe and teeth biting their way down her throat, making her shiver with anticipation.

"Never." Letting her hand travel up until it reached the left breast, she stopped there, moved her left leg over Sofia's legs. Caught. No chance for her lover to move away, leave the bed and go to work.

"Liar."

"Punish me." Rubbing the nipple between her index finger and thumb the brunette knew, she had nothing to fear, she was in control. Quiet moans told her, there were no more thoughts of getting up any time soon. When the alarm clock get off again in ten minutes, they'd be both very busy with other things than paying attention to it.

"Later." Sofia pulled Sara on top of herself, pulled her head down and kissed her demanding. Work, who wanted to go to work early? What a stupid idea. There were better things to do. Her tongue entered the mouth of the brunette, met the other tongue and a playful duel started about who decided about speed. Both giving in, taking back the power to give in again. Give and take, offer and play.

Long ago were Sofia's hands busy, running up and down Sara's back, her sides, pulling the shirt of the brunette higher and higher, setting more and more skin free. Ready to break their kiss for a second, the shirt was pulled over Sara's head only let her do the same with Sofia's. Immediately their lips met again.

Now, skin on skin, Sofia's left hand moved to Sara's right breast, stroke it, moved in little circles around the nipple before it was touched and the brunette moaned. Hard, already standing up, Sofia had no problems to play with the nipple, teased it, left it, came back and started all over again.

Her right leg moved up and down, rubbing Sara's center through the thin fabric. A slip was all the other woman wore and on her naked leg she felt the cotton was already wet. Something that made herself more aroused.

Not willing to give Sofia all power, Sara's right hand went south, played for a few seconds with the slip of the other woman, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to get under it or not. Her decision turned to not, softly her hand moved over the slip before moved a little bit to the right, so she didn't touch the hot center.

"You're a tease." Sofia complained when their lips were apart for a second.

"Punish me." Sara dared again.

"I will." With both hands she held the upper body of her lover, moved her a bit so she had the left nipple in her mouth. Sucking, gently biting and playing with her tongue, she listened to the moans and loud breath of the other woman, who moved up and down Sofia's right leg, rubbing her hot and wet center, making the blonde also breathe heavier.

"Enough joy for you." Sara shifted her body so she reached Sofia's breasts with her mouth. With kisses placed around the nipples, writing little hearts with her tongue on the skin, she gave herself all the time in the world to taste, feel and tease the blonde. For the split of a second her tongue touched the left nipple only to leave it again.

"You think you rule this game, don't you?" Sofia grumbled.

"I do."

"In your dreams." Getting her hand between her and Sara's pelvis, she got under the slip and touched the brunette's clit. Heat and wetness greeted her. Immediately Sara's mouth went down and sucked on a nipple while she moaned. So much for ruling this game.

"Honey, you're playing a dangerous game." Sara gasped.

"Why?"

"You go on like this and I come."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sounds only good to me when you come with me." Sara's hand went down to find heat and wetness between Sofia's legs. Now it was the blonde who moaned and moved her pelvis closer to the brunette to increase the pressure. Accommodate her moves to the blonde, Sara stroke softly over Sofia's clit, around it, while her lips found the blonde's. Hungry lips, playing tongues added more thrill, made them moan more, move faster, pushing each other closer to the edge.

"I love you." Sara whispered.

"Love you more." Sofia closed her eyes, pressed her lips back on Sara's and felt how they both carried each other the edge. And all she felt then was love.

* * *

"We should start more often into new days like we did today." Sara placed kisses all over Sofia's back.

"Absolutely." The blonde leant into the other woman. After another half an hour snuggling and kissing in bed, they had a shower and got dressed now. With one leg Sofia had to use her bathroom chair and a pillow to support herself a bit. The infection was gone, a bandage protected the fresh wound. For a few more days Sofia wasn't supposed to use her prosthesis so the wound could heal without pressure.

"Can we promise each other to take an extra five minutes every morning? Only for us, to realize how lucky we are to have each other."

Sofia pulled her lover into her arms. "We will. I'm sorry I was away for so long the last days. It's because of me why we don't spend much time together at the moment."

"You have to work, it's not like you have a choice."

"I could work only eight hours, like my doctor advised me to do." The eight hours shift doctor Bendler ordered was expanded into a ten hours day.

"Honey, we both know how it is to work a hot case. It's not possible to stop after eight hours."

"Nevertheless…I try to be back earlier…"

"I won't be back until ten."

"Right. When is your next day off?"

"When your parents arrive – or Jules decides it's time to become a mom. I promised Greg to be there, as his support."

"Call me too, if I can make it somehow, I want to be there too. Although I'm afraid, when Greg is gone I've to stay. Keep me posted. Do you know which one will be your godchild? Did you and Jules talk about it?"

"No. I know the godfather of my godchild will be Jules's brother while the other godfather will be Greg's cousin from San Diego. How they decide who gets which child, I've no idea. It doesn't matter, does it?"

"No. You know, I can walk around the reservoir without crutches, we could talk about babies; if you want."

Sara smiled. "A baby or an adopted child?"

"Uhm…now you got me. Would you rather adopt a child? Are we allowed to adopt?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay. Let me think about it. I liked the idea of having your child…but I also like the idea to give a child a new home; especially because I know your foster families weren't good to you. We can make it better, can show a child, it can be great to get a new family."

"Think about it. Come on, time for breakfast or you'll be later for your doctor appointment. Alison doesn't like it when you keep her waiting."

"You can't make up your mind if you want to call her Alison or doctor Bendler, can you?"

"I try to call her Alison, liked she asked me to, but it feels strange and I've to get used to it."

"You'll manage." Sofia took her crutches. With Sara's help she made it down to the kitchen where dogs waited for them.

"Hey guys, how are you? Hungry?"

"I bet they are. Look, there's fresh coffee, Don must have been here earlier. We missed the chance to see him because we had sex."

"Do you regret it?" Sofia grinned and got the dog food out of the fridge.

"Not one second." Sara grabbed Sofia's collar, pulled her into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"Don't you have a room to eat each other?" Sally came into the kitchen. "This is a community kitchen and not a peep show."

"You have to eat on the table. Never had sex on the kitchen table?" Sara asked coy, Sofia still in her arms.

"Yuck, I think I want to eat in my room – for the rest of the time I live here."

"Don't be silly." Sofia got out of Sara's arms and jumped on one leg to the bowls of the dogs. "We had our sex for the morning, that's why we're late. You should get yourself a boyfriend and try the same."

"Next week, this week I'm too busy with work and work. First the steady job and later the nice job. Don't you have to work?"

"I've to start late and my lovely CSI has to see her top surgeon first. Where is Tony?"

"He had a date last night and maybe he got lucky…everybody except me has sex."

"Don had sex last night?"

"No, he is too busy working…I should have an affair with Don."

"Sometimes it's good to be single to let the perfect one find you." Sara poured coffee for all of them.

"Or she sleeps night for night next to you, doesn't care you're head over heels in love with her and keeps you waiting." Sofia sighed. Like Sara did. For so many nights they had shared the bed and nothing happened.

"When I remember correctly you were busy with this pseudo actress."

"Didn't we agree on not mentioning this slip anymore?"

"An interesting story?" Sally asked.

"No!"

"A well known actress?"

"No."

"She gave a highway cop a blow job so he would let her get away with speeding. Or was it a traffic cop? Who cares." Sara prepared tow slices of toast and muesli

"You didn't like her."

"No brain, no personality."

"But what a body." Sofia added and ducked when Sara threw the tea towel. "Just saying. The outside is great."

"Wanna go back to the great outside?"

"No, I've got a girlfriend with a great inside and outside. The perfect woman, the one I've waited for all my life."

"Mhm…if I ever see this slut close to you I'll kill both of you. Sit down, have breakfast. Sally, do you want some toast too?"

"No, I'm on a no carbs diet. Only fruits and eggs."

"Sounds horrible." Sofia shrugged. "No chocolate. No, that's nothing for me. I prefer to eat what I want and exercise. Sex is a great exercise."

"That's why I'm on a diet."

"And you sit down and eat, you have to hurry." Sara pushed Sofia on a chair. "Lets eat, I take you to Alison and the lab."

"Thanks. For breakfast and the ride." Sofia smiled. Sara would drive her. Meant, they had time to hold hands in the car, a few more kisses and make out on the back…no, no make out on the back seat, they were too old for this…weren't they?


	18. Chapter 18

After she drove Sofia back to the lab it was time for Sara to see doctor Luria. They were later with their appointment this week, because the psychiatrist hadn't been in town the first three days.

"Good morning doc, how was your advanced training?" Sara sat on the comfortable arm chaired she sat most times. The window in her back so she couldn't get distracted by things that happened outside.

"Very helpful and interesting. How was your week?"

"Not nice, a lot of bad things happened, but I coped."

"Anything good happened too?"

"The fact I didn't let the bad things pull me down it's a good thing. And I had the chance to spend some time with Sofia this morning."

"How is she?"

"Getting better, which was one of the bad things. She had an infection on her stump, I had to force her to see your aunt, she had a little surgery and now Sofia has to keep off the prosthesis for a few days so the wound can heal. It makes things harder for her, she depends a lot on other people, but she's free of pain."

"That's good. Are any of the bad things important for us? Shall we talk about them? Or was Sofia's health condition the worst part of it?"

"When something is wrong with her it's always the worst that can happen to me. We took care of it and now there's one thing left and that's definitely a topic for us to talk about: Sam is back in town."

"I assume your brother didn't call and told you he'd be back this week."

"No."

"What does he want?"

"Talk to me. Maybe he thinks the spirit of upcoming Christmas makes me feel like I've to spend time with him."

"The fact you said you 'have to' and not 'want to' tells me, you don't want to talk to him nor do you want to see him. While you're aware he's still in town and will approach you again. What will you do when he is back?"

"Tell him to leave me alone, which he'll ignore."

"How do you feel when you see him?"

"Angry. Afraid. Helpless. Reminded of my past. Annoyed. One part of me wants to know why he keeps coming back, the other part tells me, don't ask, don't make him feel you care for him. He doesn't deserve your interest, your time. It's…I'm a little bit torn. Can you tell me which side is the right one?"

"No, only you can tell yourself which side is the right. What is the best thing that can happen when you sit down with him, at a place where you feel comfortable, and let him tell you, what he wants?"

"He tells me why he is here and leaves. But when…"

"No but, no bad possibilities. I want you to think of the good ones. What is the best thing that can happen when you try to avoid him?"

"He stays away and I know Sam well enough to know, he's stubborn and won't stay away. Stubbornness is a family problem."

"Being strong minded bears the danger to get stuck in your world, ignore what other says, offer."

"Means I should talk to him?"

"Means you have two possibilities, both have pros and contras, you choose what is best for you. Maybe one decisions seems to be good for a while but doesn't help for a longer time."

"Why can't you just say I'm supposed to talk to him? Cut this long story short?" Sara sighed annoyed. They were turning in circles.

"Because it's your decision, you have to say those words when they're right for you."

"Is there any kind of therapy where you get told what to do? What's best for you?"

"Yes, the brain-wash therapy. See one of the religious cults and they'll do the thinking for you." Doctor Luria smiled. "Here, in CBT, you have to think and decide for yourself. Even when it's hard."

"It's the freedom I always wanted when I was a child. Okay, I talk to him. But not when he just appears in front of the house, I want to meet him somewhere in a café, give him a certain amount of time and that's it."

"Tell him."

"He'll feel like he won and I gave in because I'm weak."

"No, you can choose. You can continue to send him away or you say, okay, we talk but here are my conditions. You don't accept them, you can fuck off."

"Fuck off? Now you're talking in a way I understand." Sara laughed. "Okay, I'll do it. Are you ready to pick up the pieces of me afterwards?"

"There won't be any pieces, you're stronger than you think you are, Sara. And if you're unsure, tell Sofia to call you after the time limit you set, is over. If he doesn't let go, you have your own heroine coming to save you. But I'm sure you can handle Sam alone."

"Yeah…I'm gonna kick his ass." And if not, doctor Luria was right. She could have let Sofia call her and when something was wrong, Sara didn't have to say it, Sofia would knew just by listen to her voice for a second. And the whole Hollywood PD would be after Sam within a minute. She wasn't alone, she had back-up. The best back-up she could ask for.

* * *

The second day in a row without another kidnapped baby. So far. Sofia started to feel slightly positive it would stay like this. The first three times the kidnapper and now killers stroke in the morning, it was after lunch now and no call arrived them. Of course it could mean, if they killed a pregnant woman again, nobody had found the body until now but she preferred to think positive.

"I've been through the evidence of the last case twice and got nothing that will get us closer to the killer or his accomplices." Frustrated Greg sat down. "No video, no DNA, not even the chloroform tissue. You know, for a moment I asked myself if these guys are the same like in the first two cases. The MO is different, it could be somebody else."

"Yes, but the coincidence is really big, isn't it?"

"Why? I checked on the internet, you'd be surprised how often pregnant woman get killed because somebody wants to the baby. I'm not talking about organized crime, I talk about the average woman, who wants to have a baby, can't have one herself for whatever reasons, snaps and kills the next pregnant woman she sees, so she can have the baby. I feel like locking Jules away."

"Not a good idea."

"I know. Besides, she can't really go anywhere."

"That bad?"

"If her cousin wasn't there I couldn't be here. She can only get out of bed with help and is in pain."

"Oh shit."

"Yes. And she doesn't want to go to hospital and put an end to this. Don't argue with a pregnant woman, in case you and Sara want to have a baby too and she's pregnant. They're always right."

"It would be me who'll be pregnant. We talked about it this morning and Sara said, she can also imagine adopting a child. We both know about her past and I think it's a nice idea to adopt a child. Of course your own child is special and I'd love to have a mini Sara, but to give a child a new home, give it the love it deserves, is good too."

"Every child is lucky to come to you. A big house, great people and two dogs."

"Do you think we can adopt a child and continue to live in a shared house?" Sofia didn't want to give up her shared house. The debt she paid for it was still high and when they decided to live in there alone, it would take a long, long time before the mortgage was paid off. Plus she really liked to have people around. Since they lived upstairs under the roof, they had their own little place, could stay for themselves without a problem, but she was too much a people person to live…well, it felt like alone when the other three were gone.

"Sure, why not? It's not like you live in a drug house."

"No, more a law enforcement – actor – ranger – house. Anyway, first we'll get your twins home, let them test the room upstairs and later we can see what will come next."

"I heard your parents are coming over too."

"Yes, next week. I've to be able to walk on my prosthesis by then or they won't stop worrying about me."

"Maybe they'll buy you another trip to a Caribbean Island." He grinned.

"No, that was a one time only thing, I wouldn't accept it another time, neither would Sara. We think about going to Mexico in spring time, before or after spring break."

"Sounds nice. I'll be changing diapers by then. Jules will reopen her office in February, I had a look for day care places close to her office or the lab. Two are my favorites, we have to visit them together when the twins are there."

"Just leave them with me when you go, take your fiancé to a nice restaurant afterwards, then a few drinks and if you have to, you come around and pick the twins up. If not, feel free to leave them with me."

"You're really obsessed with children, aren't you?"

"There's a huge child inside me and I've always wanted children. Fate never gave me the right man to start a family, now I've the perfect woman and we might start a family in a not traditional way. Which is absolutely fine."

"Better than kidnapping one."

"Yeah." Sofia's smile faded away. "Did you talk to the parents?"

"No. They're all four in psychological treatment, our boss talks to them once a day but there's nothing he can tell them. No traces, no signs of their kids, nothing. The police got a few calls from people, who might have seen something, but everything ended in a dead end. There are half a dozen people who saw Shirley yesterday morning walking but nobody saw how she got attacked." They got a name of the woman in the late afternoon. Shirley Webster, she wasn't married, didn't have a boyfriend. Her family lived in Oregon, what made it difficult to get a picture of her life. The police was talking to colleagues today.

"Did she walk there regularly?"

"Yes, every day at the same time. They check their victims out, follow them."

"What do we know about her?"

"She worked as a fitness couch, had her own courses, helped in a studio too. Our kidnaper might have been a customer, her found out in which area she lived, found out she has a daily or regular routine and uses this." Greg sighed. At the moment it looked like it wasn't a good idea to be outside when you were pregnant, never told anybody where you live and change your every day life every day so there wasn't a routine. Impossible.

"Anything new about the internet group?"

"No, the page hasn't been touched for a while."

"Can we see if somebody responds to the page?"

"No, there's an email address, the police couldn't find the one who's responsible for it. An ordinary address from a page where you get your account for free. The address they left there is bogus and whenever the police deletes the address there's a new one soon; or a complete new page. FBI and Interpol tried to contact them, wanted to make them believe, they're a client, but somehow these guys knew who they really were."

"They are very good organized." Sofia hated the knowledge the bad guys had been one step ahead so far. And that for not only a couple of days but how it seemed a long time. Not the best precondition to catch them fast.

* * *

As if her brother had placed a bug in the office of doctor Luria, he was there when Sara came back home. Leaning against his car, that was parked in front of the left garage. Shades, suit and his usual attitude. Before Sara could decide if she really wanted to face him or just turn the car and drive straight to work, he noticed her. Turning would be cowardly now.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Annoyed she stepped out of her car. Anger was better than fear. Being annoyed and angry suited her much better than being scared and insecure.

"I want to talk to you, Sara. No matter how often you or one of your friends pull a gun – something I could send him to jail for – I will come back."

"You can't send anybody to jail, you're not the police. You're a lawyer. Not the kind of person the police likes."

"I'm your brother."

"On the paper when it comes to DNA."

"It doesn't matter how you call it." He stepped in her way, was between her and the front door. "You're my sister."

"Get out of my way, Sam."

"Not until you've talked to me."

"I talk to you since I've left the car. Get out of my way or I call the cops. You're trespassing again."

"Do you want to hide for the rest of your life?"

"No, just the next twenty-five years like you did." She pushed him aside and heard how the door to the balcony was opened above her. A second later she heard Tony's voice.

"Do I have to get my gun again?"

"Is he your personal bodyguard? Or boyfriend? What happened to your girlfriend?" Sam didn't seem to be too impressed by Tony and his thread.

Ignoring his question Sara looked up at Tony. It wasn't Sam's business if Sara was in a relationship and with whom. "I'm fine Tony, thanks."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"I leave the door open, one call and I'll be there and give this little piece of shit his third eye."

"Thanks Tony." Sara unlocked the door. "If you really want to talk to me, come to the little coffee shop on West Silver Lake tomorrow at ten. The one not too far away from the dog's playground. I give you half an hour."

"Seriously? You give me a time limit?" He seemed to be amused.

"Take it or leave."

"Eleven. If you're not there I'll be back here and won't leave until we've talked."

"You come back here uninvited and I call the police. This is my home, I don't want you here. The coffee shop at ten, nothing else. And now go." She stepped inside and closed the door without turning around. Immediately she was surrounded by the dogs.

"Did you listen through the door and made sure I'm fine? You're the best." She pulled both in her arms. "I love you guys." Wet tongues told her, she was also loved. A lot. "And if it's okay with you, I take you with me tomorrow. Together we'll face my brother and give him half an hour of our time. God, I really did it. An hour ago doc Luria and I talked about it, now it's reality. Do you think Sofia will be proud? Or more nervous? Or annoyed because I'm so stupid? We'll see later, I'll tell her tonight. Why don't we get your leashes and go out for a walk?"

The dogs didn't need a second invitation. Turning, they were on their way to get their leashes. A walk was always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Jules, did you dial the wrong number?" Sofia answered her cell phone. "You didn't call Greg and I can't hand you over, he isn't in at the moment."

"Hi Sofia, I didn't want to call Greg, I want to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up? Are my babies on their way?"

"No…can you come over?"

"Why?" Suspicious Sofia dropped the pen she played with like she did most times when she was on the phone. Something was wrong. Jules didn't call her for no reason and when she wanted to see her, there had to be something wrong. "Did something happen to Sara?" Did doctor Bendler call her daughter to call Sofia because Sara was in hospital? Was her lover injured?

"No, it's not about Sara. Can you come over?"

"I'm at work…can you give me a reason for my boss?"

"Can you come over without telling Greg?"

"Jules, what happened?"

"I might have evidence regarding to your cases…but don't let Greg know."

"He's the primary CSI of these cases."

"Please."

"Does it have anything to do with the woman who got killed?"

"Could be."

"Okay, that's enough for me to call Don, he has to give me a lift. I try to be there ASAP. You are all right, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give me a few minutes." Getting her crutches Sofia walked over to her boss's office. "Hey boss, I got a call from a woman, who might have information about our cases. Is it okay when I call a cop and get over?"

"Without Greg?"

"He's out, at the last crime scene with the guy from swing."

"You make sure you don't walk too much and come back in time, understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you will call a cop because you can't drive in your condition."

"Yes Sir."

"Leave."

"Thanks Sir."

"Don't Sir me, Sofia."

"Sorry." She smiled and went back into the office. Calling Don she tried to get to her kit but had to stop. It wasn't possible to walk and be on the phone with only one leg.

"Lieutenant, what's up?"

"Don, how busy are you?"

"You haven't been away from the department to know how busy I am with the case I work. Why?"

"I need you to come over and pick me up."

"Everything all right?"

"Jules called me, she might have evidence regarding our case. She asked not to tell Greg, I can't go there alone and I need somebody to drive me. If you don't have time I call Kyle or Lynn."

"I'm with you in a minute. Did anything happen to Jules?"

"She said she's okay, but her voice was shaky."

"Get your kit and come out, I pick you up."

"Thanks." She put her kit in a backpack she stored in the office for occasions like today, when she had to go somewhere, had to use her crutches and had no free hand for her kit. Feeling slightly guilty that she didn't call Greg, she left the building. Was it right to keep it a secret from her friend? The problem was, another friend asked her not to tell him. Until she knew what exactly had happened, it was better to do, what Jules asked for. Later she could change her mind and call Greg. Who would be mad. Bugger.

It didn't take Don longer than four minutes to be there, as soon as he stopped the car, Sofia got inside.

"Thanks."

"No problem. To Jules?"

"Yes."

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Is she alone?"

"She shouldn't. Her cousin arrived yesterday and said, she'll stay with Jules as long as Greg is at work."

"After the last case we worked together I think, no pregnant woman should be alone anymore. When Greg gets crazy I can understand him."

"Me too."

"What did doctor Bendler say about your leg?"

"The wound looks good, no further surgery is needed. A few more days and I can use my prosthesis again."

"And you can continue to work."

"Yes."

"She wanted to you to stay at home?"

"For a day or two. Nice offer, but with our cases I rather work."

"Of course. No matter if CSI or lieutenant, you stay a workaholic."

"It's in my blood." Like it was in Sara's blood. They both needed their jobs, worked a lot. Not that much like they did in Vegas, they had the promise to spend a certain amount of time every day together and both of them kept the promise.

"Lets see what Jules has." Don stopped the car in front of the house.

"I hope nothing." Before they reached the door Tanya opened it.

"Hey, thanks for coming over."

"No problem. Tanya, that's detective Donald Flack, Don that's Jules's cousin Tanya. Where is Jules?"

"In the bedroom, she can't go down the stairs anymore. She's fine, well as fine as she can be in her physical condition."

"Okay. Why did she call us?"

"Because of that." Tanya pointed to a big box, that was half opened. Inside was a huge teddy bear.

"A teddy bear? What has a teddy bear to do with our case?"

"Neither her nor Greg ordered it."

"Who's the sender?"

"There's no name on the box."

"Somebody sent her a big teddy bear without a sender? Did you check the box if there's a note inside?"

"I did. Nothing. Who sends a teddy bear without leaving the name? And…"

"And what?"

"It was delivered in a white van, no writing on it. Usually I wouldn't think about it, wouldn't notice it, but I read enough about the case in the Hollywood Hills, about the gardener with the black van and no writing on. What, if this was the same van, only painted? They had enough time to do it and nobody looks for a white van."

"How did the deliver man look like? Was it a man or a woman?"

"A man. Six foot one? Six foot two? Bleached blond hair, can't give you an eye color, he wore shades."

The hair color didn't fit, but it was, like Tanya said, bleached so it could be natural dark. The size of the man was right, around the same size the doctor in Hollywood Palms was. Not enough to be sure but enough to be alert. "Did you open the door?"

"Yes, like I said, Jules can't make it down the stairs anymore …can we sit down?"

"Sure." They followed Tanya in the living room and sat down.

"Just tell us what happened, tell us all the details, even when they seem to be unimportant to you. And what you felt, what made you feel uncomfortable." Don said.

"How do you know I felt uncomfortable?" Tanya looked at him surprised.

"You paid attention to the man, the surroundings. Something triggered that, something inside you told you, you have to be cautious."

"I don't know what it was…okay, I start from the beginning. We were upstairs, watching a senseless TV show when the doorbell rang. Jules said, she doesn't expect any visitors, I went downstairs, opened the door and this man was there with the box. Like I said, I couldn't see his eyes but I had the feeling, he was slightly irritated to see me. Like he expected somebody else. He…I think when he hadn't worn the shades I had seen him staring at my belly. Oh I remember, while I opened the door, I called up to Jules Greg can do it. We were talking about decoration for the babies rooms. She wanted me to put up some pictures but I said Greg can do it and decide where they should be."

"Did the man say something?"

"Only: a parcel for Misses Weinberg."

"Did he have an accent?"

"Maybe a hint of a Russian accent. I took it, he looked at me for a second or so, turned and left. He was creepy."

"Was there another man or woman around?"

"An elderly couple came up the streets and called over: Good morning Jules. They must have mistaken Jules and me. I described them to Jules, she said they live next door and both have bad eyes."

"Anybody else? In the van?"

"I don't know, the windows were tinted. Sorry."

"Did you see the license plate?"

"No, sorry. I took the parcel and carried it inside, without paying more attention to the man. I didn't look through the window or anything like that. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"What now?"

"Now you tell Jules we're here and I come up in a minute to talk to her. Bring her some chocolate."

"Okay." Tanya got up and stopped before she was out of the room. "It was the same guy, wasn't it?"

"We don't know for sure."

"But there is the possibility."

"Yes."

"I better not tell her."

"No."

Sofia waited until she and Don were alone. "What do you think?"

"You should be a lieutenant again and our friend needs protection. To me, it sounded like these guys. I don't say they came here today to kill Jules, cut out the twins. It could be they only wanted to see how far she is, when they can come back to get the twins, but I'd definitely say, she shouldn't be here alone anymore. Also not alone with her cousin."

"I agree. How do we tell her in a sensitive way?"

"I leave that to you."

"You're the cop, you talk to the people."

"You did it just fine. Let me call for back-up and another CSI. Greg can't work this case, it's his house. You shouldn't do it neither, she's your friend."

"Makes me better."

"I call your boss, if he's fine with you here alone, surely I won't say anything against it. And I get an officer to knock on some doors, check out the neighborhood. Do you want to talk to Jules first or have a look at the parcel?"

"First I talk to Jules." Sofia took a deep breath. She had to focus on the facts and not on the thought, her friend's life might have been in danger this morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Her friend was on her bed, looking everything but comfortable and happy. Tanya sat next to her, the TV ran quietly in the background.

"Hey."

"Hey, did you find anything?" Jules tried to sit upright.

"I haven't looked yet. You look like you're in pain."

"I am. I don't want to rush my babies but if they decide to come a few days earlier I'm more than happy about that."

"Do you want some water? Coffee?" Tanya offered.

"No, maybe Don does."

"I'll ask him. Anything for you, Jules?"

"A new back."

"Okay." With a smile Tanya left the room. She wanted Jules and Sofia being able to talk alone.

"You saw the box?" Jules asked.

"Yes. Neither you nor Greg ordered a teddy bear?"

"No. We bought some toys weeks ago and the rest is supposed to come later. It will take a while anyway until they'll play. There's a mobile over each bed, a stuffed animal in the bed and some small toys in a box. And if we buy a big teddy bear, we'd buy two. Both children are supposed to get the same amount of toys."

"Your parents? Greg's parents?"

"Why would they sent a teddy bear without their name on the box? Tanya said, there is no evidence of who sent it. Plus my mom would bring the bear over when the twins are born, same for Greg's parents. They'll be here to see their grandchildren."

Sofia knew Jules was right and it made no sense to look for a relative, who sent the teddy bear. But she hoped to find another explanation than the one, that seemed to be the right one. One, that made them happy.

"Did you get any other toys from people you don't know? Sent to you via post?"

"No. Tanya described you the man, is it the same guy who was at the hospital?"

"Same size, not the same hair color."

"His hair was bleached."

"Yes."

"Was he here to look if I've got already the twins or…did he plan to get them himself? Like he did at the Hollywood reservoir."

"I can't tell you. Like I can't tell you if this guy was the guy we're looking for. It sounds like him, I don't believe in coincidence and if it wasn't him, this was a hell of a coincidence. Tanya said, he looked at her belly, your cousin doesn't look pregnant at all. Because of his shades she can't tell his exact expression, but my guess is, he was confused to see a not pregnant woman. He expected you to open the door, alone in the house."

"He spied on me."

"Yes."

"And missed that Tanya arrived and stayed."

"Looks like. The problem is, I don't think Tanya will make him stay away. If he spied on you, took you as a good target, he'll be back. With his accomplices."

"What do you try to tell me?"

"You and Tanya shouldn't be here alone. We assume there are at least three men, who kidnap the babies. Three men with weapons. I don't think they'll be back today, especially not because Don called some officers to talk to your neighbors, but they can be back any time soon."

"Shall we move into a hotel until the birth? Or to my parents?"

"Is somebody at home there?"

"No, they both work."

"Do you have any relatives who don't work? Preferable male relatives?"

"No. Don't you think I'm safe when I stay inside?"

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Okay." Jules was pale. "I should call Greg, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. He needs to know."

"And then?"

"Then…he can't work here, it's his home. If my boss clears me I'll have a look at the box and the teddy bear. Meanwhile you and Greg can think about where to stay. You can stay at our place, we have the spare room. It's away from here, Tony works from home and from noon on, there are half a dozen people in the house to practice. They have a show in two weeks they need to practice for, at the moment the jobs for them come rolling in, so the house is full. Tanya can sleep on the couch."

"Your parents come over soon."

"Lets hope we have these guys until they arrive. If not, we can look for another solution. Talk with Greg about it."

"Sounds like the best solution. Thanks Sofia."

"You're welcome."

"Can we…not tell this my mom?"

Sofia doubted they could keep this a secret for longer than a couple of hours. Latest when Jules and Greg moved to another place for a while, doctor Bendler would find out. "I won't tell her."

"Thanks. She'll get nuts when she hears this. Understandably. While Greg will be mad because I didn't call him right away."

"You knew this before."

"Yes. I hoped it's maybe nothing."

"Call him, let him pack a few things for a couple of days and we'll take you over when the police is done."

"Don has to ask question or did he leave that to you?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm better in talking to you than he is."

"As my friend or as a lieutenant?"

"I'm a CSI."

"Your questions were of a lieutenant. You miss being a cop a lot."

"Yes. It should get better one day, my therapist told me, I'll find joy in my new job. Lets hope he isn't a liar. After all, you told me he's good and sent me to him."

"He is."

"You're better. This rule, you can't be friend with your therapist, is nonsense."

"No, it isn't. Like Greg can't work this case."

"Call him, I go downstairs again, send your cousin back here. Are there any friends of you coming over today?"

"Two, later."

"Give them a call and tell them, you can't see them. We don't need people around the crime scene and later you won't be here anymore. A low profile is best for now."

"And after the birth?"

"After you gave birth…we look for something else. You can stay at our place, if you want. The room is ready for babies."

"Do you have any idea how old the babies are, they're after?"

"Roughly under a month. They deliver what's ordered. If somebody orders a six months old boy, they'll get one. But the highest demand is for babies under a month. It's easier to pretend you gave birth to them when neighbors ask you."

"Means, we might end up in your room for five or six weeks."

"Maybe. If this is the case, I'm happy to have you around. We're a big happy family already, you bring the family babies with you."

"I will take them with me later, you can't keep them." Jules smiled a bit.

"We'll talk about that when it's time." Sofia smiled and squeezed Jules's hand. Her friend was very brave. And she had to stay brave longer.

* * *

When her cell phone rang a smile appeared on Sara's face. Sofia called her. There was also the feeling of something was wrong, her girlfriend didn't usually call her at work. Nevertheless whenever she saw the name on the little screen, she had to smile.

"Do you miss me?"

"I always miss you." Sofia replied. Hearing Sara's voice made her smile, made her heart jump up and down. And there were still these butterflies in her stomach. Yes, she was still deeply in love like a teenager and it felt good. Between all the bad news she heard every day, Sara and her love were the highlight of her day, her life.

"Same here."

"Can you speak? Or is it a bad moment?"

"I can take a little break. Good or bad news?"

"Maybe it's an 'I love you call'."

"I love you too." Sara sat down on a bench. She was in the forest, checking on some tracks and preparing them for a thunderstorm, that was supposed to hit the forest during the next night. A few roads had to be closed. "Now tell me the other reason why you called me. Beside the fact you love and miss me."

"Okay, first of all, nothing happened, everybody is fine."

"But?" Sara's stomach tightened. When Sofia started like this something had happened.

"The baby kidnapper might have been to Jules's house today."

"What? Is she all right?" Nothing bad happened? In Sara's ears this sounded very bad.

"Yes, like I said, nothing happened."

"Are they in custody?"

"No."

"How do you know it was them?"

"We don' know for sure. It looks like it was one of them. To make sure Jules and the twins are not at risk, we'll get them over to our place. I told them, they can stay for a while, as long as they want. Even with Tanya over, it's better when Jules is somewhere else, where more people are around. Tony is the whole day at home, Sally comes back around noon. Is this okay with you?"

"Of course. She's really all right?"

"Yes. Greg is with her, somewhere between anger because she didn't call him right away, fear and relief because nothing happened."

"He must have had a heart attack when she told him."

"Probably. I just wanted to tell you what happened."

"Thanks."

"How was your day after you left me at the lab?"

"I'll tell you when I'm back home. You might be proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you because you're the most amazing person I know. When will you be back?"

"With a little bit of luck I'll be back by eight."

"Sounds great. Okay, I've to go back to the lab and work on the box Jules got. If we find any evidence of who sent it, we might catch this guy."

"If anybody catches him it's you. Good luck, see you tonight and take care of the woman I love."

"Ditto."


	21. Chapter 21

Sara was back home on time. Leaving her car in front of the garage she went into the house. Her full house. At least she expected it to be a full house. Voices from the living room told her, she was right.

"Hi." Half a dozen students were in there, talking, working on their text and acting various scenes from their show.

"Hey, sorry for the crowded place – again." Sally smiled.

"It's okay." Sally and Tony had told them when they asked to use the living room for rehearsal, that if they were too loud or it was too much, to tell them so they could have a look for another place. Of course the room was full and she heard them all, but it wasn't like they were loud. And most times Sara didn't sit in the living room.

"We chased all the others upstairs."

"You know you'll be a kind of bodyguards for Jules?"

"Yes. Don't worry, with all these people around, she should be fine. We know who's in our group, nobody is allowed to bring guests, she'll be safe like a princess in a tower."

"As long as you're not a group of dragons. Any uninvited visitors?"

"No."

"Good. Enjoy your practice."

"Thanks. Two more weeks and it's show time. We saved you, Don and Sofia tickets."

"Cool, thanks. Don't forget to sign them, they might be worth a fortune one day."

"Yeah…an Academy award winner signed your tickets…nice dream."

Sara grinned. Somebody had to win the Oscar every year, there was no reason it couldn't be Sally one day. You had to believe in yourself, in your goals, otherwise you would never reach them.

Upstairs she found everybody in the second bedroom.

"Hey." Pulling Sofia in her arms to kiss her, she smiled at the others.

"My ranger is back."

"Yes. Hello new house mates. Are you all right?"

"Everything is fine. Now that I'm up here." Jules said. "It was hard work to get me up to the third story. I doubt I'll leave it before I've to go to hospital."

"No need to go anywhere, you have all you need up here."

"And you're safe here." Greg added. His arm was around his fiancé, like he wanted to make sure, she was with him, couldn't go away.

"Mom will come along later. She wants a very good explanation why we're here. Any idea what to tell her?"

"The truth?"

"She won't like the truth."

"Neither do I, but fact is, this guy could be the faked doctor and with him knowing where we live, knowing you're pregnant, I won't leave you alone at out home. I'm even thinking of selling the house at all and move somewhere else." A few times this thought crossed Greg's mind. How were they supposed to feel safe when baby kidnapper and murderer knew, where they lived? When they were at their door.

"We just moved there."

"Yes and if it's the best for my family I don't hesitate and pack all the things to move somewhere else. Not another city but another area."

"You find those men and everything is fine." Jules took his hand. She tried to be confident, but Sara saw the sorrow in her eyes. They were all more shaken than they said they were. Pretending to be strong so all the other people around you could be strong.

"For now you're safe. Is it okay for you to stay here?"

"Sara, I live between the bed and the bathroom. It's not like a big entertainment room or special features. All I can do the whole day is lay around, go to the toilet and that's it. When every step is a fight, you try to stay where you are. Your sleep couch is comfortable, if I feel strong enough, I go and sit on the balcony, otherwise I'll read and watch TV."

"If you need action ask your actors to come up, they can also practice in the gym area and you have something to watch."

"I might do that. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Where's your cousin?"

"She is on her way back to Santa Barbara. After Greg arrived and it was obvious, I won't be alone for the rest of the day, she drove back to get the rest of her things. For tonight she'll stay with a friend in Santa Barbara before she comes back tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Don?"

"He's at work, should be here soon." Sofia kissed her lover. "Relax. Everything is under control."

There were a lot of questions on Sara's mind, CSI orientated questions, she'd ask Sofia later, when they were alone.

"You have everything here you need?"

"Yes. A suitcase and if we need anything more, Greg can get it." Jules took Sara's hand. "You're cute when you worry about me."

"Now you see how it is when somebody worries the whole time, asks questions and annoys you."

"Feels good. What about Sam? Did you see him again? To get the focus away from me and my belly – even when this is difficult."

"I prefer you as a topic." Sara sighed. "Oh well, you know about him, Greg does and Sofia was about to get the whole story later anyway. Yes, I saw Sam, he was here today. We'll meet tomorrow for half an hour and talk."

"Are you sure?" Sofia didn't feel comfortable about her lover alone with her brother. She remembered how troubled Sara was the last times her brother appeared.

"Yes. I talked about it in therapy this morning and I made the decision, I talk to him. Told him when and where and for how long. He gets half an hour, not longer."

"Shall I come with you?"

"No, I go there alone. What you can do is, you can call me at half past ten, when the half an hour is over. All you need is to hear my voice and you know if I'm okay."

"And if not?"

"You can send your old officers to rescue me."

"Why an officer? You can have a former lieutenant."

"My lieutenant has to work."

"You're more important."

"I'll be fine. This the easiest way to get him out of town again."

"And if he wants you to come with him? Wants to go with you to San Francisco?"

"I won't go there, no matter what he says. The best thing he can get out of tomorrow is, I might meet him again in the future, not more. There's no way I see my mother. No in the near future."

"This meeting doesn't make me happy."

"Neither does it make me happy. Nevertheless I'll go there, take the dogs with me and now there's even a psychotherapist here when I come back. In case I need a therapy boost." Sara smiled at Jules.

"As an exception. I'd rather be your friend."

"Sounds better than therapist. And I call you when I walk back home with the dogs. In case I don't feel good, need your arms more than I usually do, I promise I'll tell you."

"Okay. Take my ankle gun with you, better safe than sorry."

"You can't send Sara into a café with a gun." Jules protested. They weren't in the wild west, it wasn't like you needed a gun when you went into a salon to have your beer. They were in the 21st century, in a big city and it was her brother, who would be there and not a bank robber or gold thief.

"I take it with me as personal security. I don't plan to wave the gun around, Jules."

"Law enforcement people…you won't have your gun around when the twins are there. I don't want any weapons around our kids, am I clear?" She poked with her index finger into Greg's chest.

"Hey, I don't like guns." He held up his hands. Whenever possible he worked without a gun. It had always been this way. Even when he played with the idea to keep the gun at home, in case the kidnapper came back. Before anybody could lay hands on his fiancé or children he'd rather shoot this person.

* * *

"Alison was really mad when Jules told her about the man." Sara switched off the light and went into bed.

"Yes. First anger, than she worried about Jules and the twins." Sofia pulled her girlfriend in her arms and kissed her. "Like your mother-in-law. It will be interesting when they'll meet next week."

"This time they shouldn't fight. You're at home. Marie might be angry when she finds out you had an infection, didn't tell her and went to work."

"We don't have to tell her. According to doctor Bendler the odds are good, I can use my prosthesis when they're here."

"Something that will make your mother more angry when she finds out."

"If she finds out."

"Your decision, I won't tell her."

"Thanks. Honey, I'm still not happy with your appointment tomorrow. Are you sure it's good for you to see Sam? I'm afraid he might do or say something stupid and you…you get another bout."

"I'll be fine. Tell me about Jules's case. Did you find any evidence about the man? Anything that leads you to who he is? Where he lives?"

"No. The box is a box that once was used for a microwave. We know the brand of the microwave, where it was sold and it was no help. It was sold five years ago, there are various finger prints on it, it was in a bad condition, we guess, it was thrown away and the man pulled it out the trash to use it. We will check on the prints, two sets were from children. I talked to Tanya again, he wore gloves."

"Did she have to sign for it?"

"No."

"When you find out who threw it away, you have an idea where he got the box from."

"So far we know these people drive around Hollywood, Hollywood Hills and Silver Lake. My bet is, the box is from one of these areas. Los Feliz, WeHo are two other areas he might be active, they're the closed neighborhood. Or they look for children here and have their place somewhere in East L.A., we have to focus on everything."

"Do you think he drives around, looks for pregnant women and stalks them?"

"I think he has his certain places to look for the woman. Like the Hollywood reservoir. A park. Pregnant women and young mothers tend to be much out in the fresh air. He can follow them, learn their routine. Don't forget he isn't alone."

"The teddy bear thing made me wonder if he or a member of his team works in a baby shop. Young parents or couples who'll be parents soon, visit these places often, buy things and when they deliver the bed, wardrobe or whatever, they get the address of potential victims. Jules and Greg bought most things in the same shop."

"I'll ask her…no, Don has to ask her tomorrow where they shopped, where she spend her time outside. If we get a pattern we're closer to these men. The woman from Hollywood Hills walked around the block every morning. How did they find her? Do they drive around the city? Are they sitting somewhere and wait? Or is one of them working in a shop? Or at a gynecologist. Did they hack into a computer of a gynecologist? All details they need are written in the computer. The police has to check those things." So many things they could do, had to find out, so little things they knew, found out.

"Do you think Jules is safe here?"

"Yes, absolutely. They have no idea where she is and there are plenty of people around, the house has a very good security and Tony and Sally agreed on leaving notes on the door in case they ordered something and which company will deliver those things. If an unmarked van stands in front of the door or nobody ordered something, the door won't be open."

"And when she's at hospital…doc Bendler will make sure the babies are fine."

"They've a new security system already. No matter if doctor or nurse, nobody can enter the rooms with the babies alone. There's a camera in both rooms, whenever the door gets opened, a beep in the nurse room gets the attention of the nurse on duty, she checks on the screen if the people, who are in the room, are from this ward and on duty. It's enough when there's one person inside, who isn't on duty, to call security. Means parents can't get into the room anymore, they've to wait in front of the door to get their baby. And have to show their I.D. each time they get the baby." Sofia had a longer conversation with one of the nurses of the ward. She wanted to know what had changed, if there had been any other attempts to steal a baby and how parents reacted. Not really her job but she was curious and thought, every detail might be helpful one day.

"That will make Greg sleep more relaxed."

"Yes. As soon as possible they'll leave the ward and come back here. We'll have babies next door, our nights won't be quiet anymore."

"The best test for our child. Plus when we have a day off, we can take care of them. Give Jules the chance to sleep a little bit."

"She wants Greg to sleep on the couch downstairs to get some sleep. He isn't happy with this idea."

"Of course not. I wouldn't like to sleep somewhere without you neither." Sara kissed the blonde's hair. "What time do you get up?"

"Half past six."

"Okay, then it's time for us to get some sleep. Will Greg drive you to work?"

"Yes."

"In that case I take the dogs out for a walk and prepare myself for the day."

"What time will you be back?"

"Like today. We close the park at half past five, I can go home two hours later. Short winter days."

"Short? Seven hours and a few days ago you worked overtime."

"Because two of my colleagues were sick, they're back and until Christmas we're all there. From the twentieth until early January a few of us are away, my two days off after Boxing Day shouldn't be at risk." They planed to celebrate their Christmas party on the twenty-seventh and eighth. And with Sofia's parents they'd celebrate an early Christmas.

"Good. I look forward to our days off. Hopefully we've closed the case until then and I can take these days off. Otherwise I might not get more than one day."

"One day isn't much."

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault and you're in the lucky position to have a girlfriend, who worked the same job, do work now and completely understands when you have to cancel a date. As long as you are here with me every night and don't spend your nights in the lab, I won't complain."

"Didn't you sleep one day in the lab? Rumor has it there was an incidence like this."

"A long, long time ago. Nobody was waiting for me at home, I was stupid."

"Means, even if you still were a CSI you'd rather come home to me than stay in the lab?"

Instead of answering this question with words, Sara pulled Sofia on top of herself and kissed her passionately. As if there were anything that could be better than her lover, that could make Sara rather stay away than with Sofia.


	22. Chapter 22

**10****th**** of December**

One more corner and Sara was at the café, where she wanted to meet Sam. Wanted? Had to? Was supposed to meet Sam. Both dogs were by her side, happy after they played for half an hour with other dogs at the dog's playground. Sofia, still very concerned because of this meeting, promised to call her at half past ten. It wasn't easy for her to leave her lover alone, let her fight her past alone. Lynn had promised to be around Silver Lake during this half an hour, be ready to get to the café within a minute or two and help Sara, if help was needed. With all those back-up plans her nervousness was kept within a limit.

There he was! She could see him from where she was. Sam sat at a window, read a paper and had a cup of something in front of him. Apparently he was early. A good or a bad sign? At least she didn't have to wait for him. As a child he was always late, never came back home on time for dinner and ended in a lot of trouble for this.

The café was small, offered privacy, good coffee, a look at the reservoir and dogs were welcome. Sara had been here a couple of times, mostly when it rained and she was without an umbrella. It was a good place to stay dry, watch the rain and enjoy a coffee.

"Morning Shelley." She knew the owner, who worked most times in the cafe and was also the main waitress.

"Morning Sara, hello Scooby and Rantanplan. Do you want a table or just a coffee to go?"

"I'm due to see somebody, he's already here. Can I have a latte?"

"Sure, I bring it over to you. And some water for the dogs, they look like they had a little workout already."

"Half an hour of playing with their friends. Thanks."

Sam had noticed her and got up to greet her.

"Hello Sara."

"Morning Sam. Guys, you stay here with me." One dog on each side, she sat down, put her hand on Scooby's head who snarled quietly towards Sam. Whenever this man had been around his mommy wasn't happy. He wasn't a good man.

"Thanks for coming here."

"If I hadn't shown up you'd be back at my home, you know where I live and it seems like you don't understand I don't want to talk."

"Why?"

"Lets start with the fact we didn't talk in almost thirty years, why start with it now? You have your life, I've mine. There's no reason to get reunited."

"We're family."

"We were family. Our family ended when mom stabbed dad, you vanished and I was taken into foster care."

"You must really hate me."

"You came to my home without being invited, when I asked you to go, you stay, came back, tried to force your way into the house. Why would I be happy to have you around? Why would I welcome you with arms wide open?" She stopped when Shelly brought her the latte macchiato. This was a private conversation and she didn't need a comment the next time she came back here.

"I left you alone when we were kids."

"I'm aware of that."

"To say sorry doesn't take it back what I did or didn't do."

"No."

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you…less angry?"

"Leave me alone."

"Do you really want to ignore your past? Our past?"

"Who says I ignore it? I don't ignore my past. Correctly I've to say, I don't want to talk with you about it. There are no good memories about our past, nothing I want to remember with you. We weren't close as kids, we didn't do nice things together."

"Is this why you don't want to talk to mom anymore?"

"No, there are other reasons. Since when are you interested in our mother? You didn't care all these years, never called her, never visited her."

"I changed."

"So simple?"

"Not, it wasn't simple. It took a few years, a few crashes to realize I wasn't the brother you wish for. Nor was I the son mom wished for."

"It's hard to believe this remorse, Sam. That you changed. And it doesn't make the things undone."

"No."

"Why is it this important to speak to me? You came her uninvited, all the way down from Seattle. After I sent you away once, you must have known I won't be happy to see you again. What made you come here anyway?"

"I hoped you'd give in. That you give me a chance."

"Why? What do you want?"

"Do you think I'm here because I want something from you, Sara?"

"Yes." Why lie? She expected a reason for his visit. A selfish reason, a favor he wanted to ask for. Anything.

"I don't want money, like I said, I'm a lawyer and I earn my own money. I'm here to see you, to talk to you. It's a shame it took me so long to see you, to see mom…she misses you."

"Her own fault."

"Are you this cold?"

"Sorry, I can't see her as my mother anymore. The way she acted, she isn't a mother, not to me."

"Because she killed our father?"

"That was probably one of the best things she ever did. We don't have to pretend we loved him or were sorry that he was dead. He made life hell for both of us. I can't recall all the times we ended in hospital, all the times he punched the crap out of us, the bruises, black eyes. Her stabbing a knife in him was a relief." The first time she said those words she felt guilty. It had been during therapy, when all those words and thoughts came out of her mouth without her having the chance to stop them, make them stay inside. It was quarter to five, she was supposed to finish this therapy lesson soon and not start a new topic. Doctor Luria and her had sat for over another hour in the office that day, talked about the feeling. The one and only time her therapist had allowed her to stay longer. And the first time Sara really opened up.

"Yes. He was a bastard and I never cried a tear for him."

"He got what he deserved."

"Why does mother deserve to be ignored?"

"She was never there when I needed her. Not when I was a child nor later. When I asked her to support me for the trial against Trevor, when I needed her help, she told me to forget it, leave my past in the past and never talk about it again. I told her I want to see Trevor in a court room, want him to pay, she told not to do it. He raped me repeatedly, did the same to other girls and she wanted him not to pay for it. What kind of mother is she? She doesn't deserve this title. Not in my eyes." Okay, maybe therapy did work. There was anger in her voice when she said these things, only anger. Her voice didn't shake, she didn't feel like somebody squeezed out her breath. She wasn't even close to a bout. For a moment, Sara was proud of herself.

"And you wonder if I knew about it."

"I did wonder, now I don't care anymore."

"I didn't know about it. Without a doubt, Trevor behaved strange, I didn't trust him, thought he was weird and whenever he came over, I took off. When I read about the trial, read what he did to you, I felt like doing to him what mom did to dad. Doubtless he deserved the same. I did some research about mom, found out where she was and one day I drove to San Francisco to see her. Her disease has changed her. Nevertheless she was happy to see me, I felt guilty for not seeing her this long and wondered, if it was a good idea to call you. Mom wanted us both around, she said she called you but you didn't answer the phone. So I came down here, to see how you are."

"There won't be a family reunion. You can forget about that."

"Okay. And you don't want to see me anymore?"

"No."

"For now or is it for good?"

"At the moment I can't think of a reason why I want to see you again. I've my life and I don't want you or anybody else of the past in it."

"Are you happy? With your…was he your boyfriend? The last time we met you were involved with a woman…the brunette I saw you with first? The blonde who gave you the gun? Mom mentioned something about a woman you are with."

"I'm happy, I'm settled and I've got a new family. A family I can count on, who is there for me. No matter what happens. For many years I was a CSI, I know a lot about blood and DNA and I learnt, it's not blood and DNA what makes family. Family has nothing to do with blood, it has to do with love. I've got a loving family and won't give them up for anything in the world. My partner loves me unconditionally, my parents-in-law treat me like I am their daughter, they love me more than my blood parents ever did and there are people in my life, who are like siblings. I've everything I want and need in my life. What I don't want and don't need are people from my past, who weren't there when I needed them, who disappointed me. You and our mother." She finished her latte.

For a few seconds Sam said nothing, only watched her. "You are serious, you don't want me in your life."

"No. This was the one and only time I talked to you. When I go now, it's over. I can't stop you from coming to my house, but I won't talk to you. Safe yourself the time and way, it won't change a thing. You're not a part of my life."

"Can I give you my card in case you change your mind one day?"

"No. If I change my mind I have ways to find you. Don't wait for it. Continue your life and let me life mine." She got up.

"No hug."

"No, no hug. Have a nice life, Sam."

"Am I allowed to pay your coffee?"

"There's no need to do so, it is paid. Bye."

"Goodbye, Sara."

Not looking back she left the café and walked with the dogs down the streets. That's it. Hopefully the chapter Sam was over. No more unannounced visits, no more surprises. He had his conversation, knew she didn't want him or their mother in her life and there was no way she'd change her mind. A look on the watch told her, she finished this meeting in less than thirty minutes. With a smile she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Sofia's number. Time to tell her lover she didn't have to worry anymore. She was fine and on her way home.

* * *

When Sara came home she went straight into the bathroom to get changed. Only five minutes before she was ready to go home, she slipped and ended on her rear end. With the wet floor and the light rain she looked dirty, her pants were still wet and there was some mud on her face.

Clean and rolled into a towel she went into the bedroom where Sofia sat.

"Hey, are you hiding?" She had expected to see her lover with Greg and Jules and not alone in the room.

"No, waiting for my girlfriend to greet me after she vanished into the bathroom." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her.

"Sorry, I slipped, ended up in mud and was wet and dirty. A short shower and a change of clothes were necessary."

"Can't see any clothes."

"I was on my way to get them."

"Unfortunately you ended up in my arms first and now the chances are small you'll be allowed to put come clothes on."

"Honey, we've visitors next door."

"Hm, Greg is out to do some shopping, Jules is asleep and Tanya wanted to walk the dogs." Letting her lips run over Sara's skin, the blonde kissed softly her way down from the left cheek to the collarbone. At the same time she pushed Sara towards the bed until the brunette fell backwards and had Sofia on top of herself.

"You used my favorite shower lotion." Inch for inch the towel was moved away.

"It smells nice…like your lips feel nice on my skin."

"They like your skin." With her left hand Sofia pushed her way under the towel and let her fingers run over Sara's skin. Feeling and tasting her lover. Not willing to take her time today, she let her hand go straight between Sara's legs. "Honey, you didn't dry yourself, you're still wet."

"Bad, bad me." Sara moaned and tried to get her hands on Sofia.

"No, no, no. You keep your hands by yourself."

"What?"

"This is my game, my rules and my rules say, you keep your hands off me. You want to play too, you have to start your own game."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious enough to cuff you to the bed if you disobey."

"Oooh, lieutenant Curtis will cuff me. Nice."

"You're making fun of me? You'll pay for it." Now Sofia knew why she had placed a pair of handcuffs on each bedpost. Fast and smooth she had her lover's hand chained. The advantage Sara had from this was, Sofia leant over her and the brunette used this to get her mouth on the blonde's nipples. There was the shirt in her way but it was enough to make Sofia moan too and forget her for the split of a second what she planed to do.

"Now you're mine." Her lips back on Sara's throat Sofia got back on top of the other woman. She was in control.

"I'm always yours."

"Yes you are."

"What do you plan to do with me? Helpless like this."

"Not much."

"Not? That's a pity."

"No, it will be very satisfying for you."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"So what's your plan?"

"I want to look into your eyes when you come and see your satisfaction and your love."

"Will you kiss me?"

"Absolutely and I start right away." As soon as their lips met they permitted each others tongue entry, played softly with each other, let them fight for leadership before Sofia let her hand run over her lover's body again. Only a few seconds to play with the hard nipples, only a few seconds to let her index finger circle around the bellybutton before her hand was back between Sara's legs. More wetness, more heat. Both moaned from the sensation.

Slowly Sofia's finger found Sara's clit and started massaging it. Adding more and more pressure to the speed, placing her body weight on the brunette, their lips never apart, the blonde felt how Sara lost control over her body. Piece for piece was taken over by Sofia and her moving finger. Breaths got faster, moans a little bit louder but were silent by kisses and so was the last moan of relief when Sara came, eyes open, magically connected to Sofia's eyes and both saw the same: love.


	23. Chapter 23

**12****th**** of December**

Bang! Bang! Bang! What an awful dream. Loud dance music? Shots? Sofia wasn't sure but she hoped the dream would be over soon, she felt uncomfortable with the noise, even a little bit scared. A horrible dream, wasn't it? It couldn't be morning, it had to be the middle of the night. Not the time to get up, no reason to get up.

"Sara? Sofia?"

Why was somebody calling them? She felt Sara in her arms, felt her warmth and saw no reason why they should be any-where else than in bed. Together. Arm in arm. Undisturbed.

"Don't get up, it's too early." There was no light coming in through the window. She tried to stop her lover when she felt how Sara started to move.

"Greg's calling us."

"Too early…what time is it?"

"Fourish…"

"Sara? Sofia? We've to go, Jules's water broke!"

"Water?" Sara's eyes popped open. You don't need an alarm clock to get up when you hear your friend is about to go into labor.

"Babies!" Immediately Sofia was awake and felt like jumping out of bed. Who cared about the time when there were babies due to be born? They didn't want to miss a second, had promised to be around. Out, out of bed!

"We're with you in a minute." Jumping around the room on one leg the blonde found her pants. Why didn't she leave everything ready to use close to the bed? She should have known the babies could come every minute.

"It's too early." Sara put on her sweater. "Another ten days."

"Lucky twins, they won't have to celebrate their birthday too close to Christmas, more presents for them. And Jules will be very relieved when she can walk again, isn't in constant pain all the time and won't get kicked all day long."

Christmas. Presents. Sara froze for a second. "I don't have a present for Jules. Am I supposed to have one? As one of the godmothers?" Was there a rule she didn't know? She wasn't good with family things, why didn't anybody tell her the most important rules? Told what wasn't expected.

"Yes."

"Shit!" She knew it. Now she looked like an idiot, what a great start to be a godmother. She messed up the first thing.

"We'll get you something while she's in labor. There's a shop, all you need is a stuffed animal for your godchild and maybe some chocolate for Jules."

"Okay…" Good idea. A hospital shop. They were prepared for everything, there must be a lot of husbands, who became dads and didn't have flowers for their wives. Sara caught her lover who lost balance for a second when she tried to pick up her crutches.

"Thanks. Ready?"

"Yes. Lets see if we're too late or in time." Sara opened the door.

Greg and Jules were at the landing.

"Hey, can you give us a hand?" Jules's face was covered in sweat.

"Sure. What can we do?"

"I need to get downstairs; somehow."

"Let me hold you on one side, Greg, can you take her left armpit and I take the right?" Sara stepped behind the pregnant woman and took her right arm. "Step by step we'll get you down."

"Like you have to push a whale back into the water."

"You're the most beautiful whale ever stranded. Come on, my godchild isn't supposed to be born in the car. Shall we call an ambulance or your mom?"

"No! She'd be there within minutes and won't leave me alone. You can call her when I'm in labor and nobody can get into the room anymore."

"She won't like that."

"I told her I don't want her in the room. Ouch."

"Slowly Honey, slowly. You've to be careful and don't rush."

"Easy to say when you don't feel like a truck runs over your body every minute."

"Contractions? In this short time distance?" Sofia's jaw dropped. Every minute...they wouldn't make it to hospital in time in this case.

"Give or take. Fuck, Greg, get me into Hollywood Palms or I stay here and our children will be born in Sofia's living room."

"One more story."

"Just push me."

"You'll be fine."

"Don't tell me how I'll feel. You've no idea how I feel. You don't have to push a tennis ball out of your nose."

"Wahoo, don't kill the father of your twins, Jules." Tanya stood dressed next to the staircase.

"Shut up! Get out of my way."

"Peace cousin, I'm here to open the door for you."

"We can open the door ourselves, get your damn car and drive. I want Greg by my side."

"Okay, okay." Tanya got out of their way to get her car.

"If anybody tries to stop us I'll kill them. Sofia, do you have your weapon with you?"

"Uhm, no."

"We might need it."

"No, we won't. We get you into Hollywood Palms ASAP without weapons." Maybe Sofia had to rethink her idea of becoming pregnant. If she was as harsh to Sara as Jules was to Greg, her lover might leave her and she couldn't blame her for it. It looked like the hormones took over.

* * *

"Honey, I'm not sure I want to be pregnant anymore." Sofia sat down after Jules and Greg were taken into a room to get prepared for labor.

"Why is that?"

"Jules yelled at Greg, she wasn't nice to him. I'm scared I might do the same to you."

"Probably you will."

"I don't want to yell at you, that's too…that's not good and makes me sad."

"It's not like she wants to yell at him, she can't help it, the hormones took over. She loves him, he knows it and he isn't mad. Neither would I be."

"She's in terrible pain."

"She had been in pain the last days, I'm sure the knowledge it will be over soon, gives her strength. Whereupon it can take a couple of hours…is there a time line? Like she had contractions every five minutes so it will take how long until the first baby is born?"

"No idea. Can't be too long."

"Shall we call her mother?"

"I did that already." Tanya came with three coffee and a bag to them. The smell that came from the bag told Sofia, there were muffins inside.

"Auntie Alison cursed, threatened her daughter with various things and will be here soon."

"Okay. Will you get inside and be with Jules?"

"Me? Over my dead body! These things aren't my world. I can stay here, I don't mind when she snaps at me, but there's nothing in this world that can make me go into the room and be there when she gives birth. No way!"

"It's a natural thing." Sofia laughed. The face Tanya made was too funny. Reminded her a lot of Sara.

"A birth can't be natural when I'm involved."

"I take it as you don't want children."

"No. Godchildren yes, my own children, no."

"What if your partner wants children?"

"He can try to get pregnant or we adopt them. It's easy for men to say, I want children, they don't have to walk around like a whale for weeks, don't have to stop everything that you enjoy, be in indescribable pain for hours, have contractions and press a much too big head through a way too small vagina. No, no, no! Some women might enjoy this, they're free to have as many children as they want, I don't want this pain or anything else. Plus I don't want to be on a diet for ages so I don't look pregnant for the rest of my life.

Do you plan to get pregnant?"

"We thought about it…now I'm not sure anymore."

"And this will change as soon as she sees the babies." Sara grinned. "Sofia is so obsessed with them, when she sees them, tiny, helpless, looking for her love, she will forget all the pain and wants one herself. Or two."

"When mom sees them on Wednesday she'll ask for grandchildren too."

"Oh god, your mother keeps asking you when you will get pregnant?" Tanya's face was filled with shock and sympathy. Thank God her mother didn't do that. Never did that.

"She used to annoy me with this question and asking for a son-in-law. Now she asks all the time when I finally marry Sara. Forgotten are all guys, grandchildren, the only things that counts is that I keep Sara. Or Sara keeps me. I'm not supposed to mess it up."

"My mom-in-law loves me." Sara smiled. "I look forward to see her soon."

"I was always happy when my mother-in-law was far, far away. She never liked me and now she hates me."

"Because of the divorce?" Sofia asked.

"Because I cheated on my husband."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Not the brightest thing I did in life. Happened, I'm not proud of it but I can't change it anymore. Now we go separate ways, it's okay, I'm not depressed. Life will go on and there's a reason why all those things happened.

I'll start all over again in Los Angeles, a new job, a new home and a new relationship when I find the right man. Even my cousin found somebody and she seemed to be the one who will never get married."

"She isn't married yet."

"Soon. If she won't get pregnant again I'm sure we'll see her in white within the next eighteen months."

"Pregnant again? Twins should be enough. For a while."

Tanya laughed. "Twins should be enough for the rest of her life, but she loves kids and when she wants more, she can't wait forever. After all, my cousin isn't that young anymore."

"Thirty three." Sofia was a little bit piqued. Their friend was five years younger than she was and was called 'not that young anymore'. What was about herself? When she decided she wanted to get pregnant. Would she be a grandmother mother?

Tanya grinned. "Sorry. Lets say, two children are enough, they don't have space for more."

"If they move because of the kidnapper they might get a bigger place."

"You want them to have more kids, don't you Sofia?"

"I want a godchild too."

"What about Don? Can't he make you a godmother?"

"He's like you when it comes to his own child."

"Very simpatico."

"He's a great guy…Honey, don't you think Don would be a great father for our child? Not that I think we can talk him into it…"

"Does this include you'll sleep with him?" Before Sara agreed or discussed Don as the father of their child, she wanted to know what the basic conditions were.

"I didn't do that when I was single and won't do it now. He's like a brother."

"A damn good looking brother you have." Tanya grinned.

"Hands off him."

"So he is the little brother? You take care of him."

"He's a member of our house and I don't like the idea he might move out one day."

"Sooner or later he'll meet a woman and I doubt she'll be happy to share his room."

"I know." Sofia sighed. She hated this thought. It had crossed her mind a few times, mostly when Don was involved. His girlfriends were never impressed with his room, that he shared a house with other women. When you were over thirty, you're supposed to live in your own apartment.

"What does he say?"

"He's happy where he is and doesn't think about moving out. Honey, do you think we should offer him more space?"

"We did offer him your old room, it's a little bit bigger than his and he refused. What you can offer him is, he can have the space above the garage. As a balcony or another room. There's enough space for a kitchen with connected living room."

"My accountant would kill me if I tell him, I want more money. He's still not happy, says our move to the third level was too expensive."

"Don would pay more rent for two rooms."

"Yeah…we talk about this with him when it's time. Do you think Jules is already a mom?"

"No." Tanya shook her head. "Give her a little more time."

"If we hadn't been on time here…could have helped her? You are a doctor…"

"I'm a dentist, not a midwife. Could you have helped her as a former cop?"

"Uhm…once I helped a woman who was in labor with one child and she was already a mother of four, knew what to do…so no. I'm not a big help."

"It's good to know my daughter and my grandchildren are in capable hands now." Alison stormed into the room. A few yards behind her was her husband. "Why wasn't I informed about my daughter's condition when she left her room?" She looked at Tanya, who didn't seem to be impressed by the firm look. Doctor Bendler was the sister of her mother, probably she was used to this looks. And Sofia guessed, she got a few of them when she was a teenager. A week.

"Because we weren't allowed to call you until we're here. Don't blame us, blame your daughter, aunt Alison."

"I will. In which room is she?"

Sara and Sofia exchanged looks. Now the entertainment could start. Who would win? Jules or her mother? Both women were stubborn and it was best to keep yourself out of this.


	24. Chapter 24

When the door was open and Greg appeared with a wide smile on his face, Sara knew he was the proud father of two babies.

"She did it. The twins are there." He pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her. "I'm so happy. So happy. I'm a dad. There are my children in the room. My twins. Healthy and absolutely cute."

"How is the mother of your children?"

"She's fine. Exhausted, happy and wants something to eat. Alison, Bryan, you can see your daughter and your grandchildren now."

"It's about time, Greg. Give your mother-in-law a hug first."

He laughed and hugged Alison. "Jules told you, she wants only me with her. We had to respect her wish, she did all the work. And she did it great. All I did was making sure they'll have nice bellybuttons."

"I'll have a look at them. Come on, Bryan, lets see our grandchildren."

"Congratulations." Tanya hugged Greg. "You must be exhausted too."

"A little bit."

"Don't keep us hanging on, what do you have? Daughters? Sons? Both?"

"Both. Our son arrived first and his sister followed him two minutes later. You'll be the godmother of the girl."

"Okay. Is there a reason why? As I know my cousin, she has a reason for this."

"Yes. I quote, so don't slap me: Tanya is a bitch, girls are likely to become bitches, she gets the girl, while Sara gets the boy. She deserves a good godchild."

"A bitch? Well, if somebody knows about bitches it must be the über-bitch."

"If somebody listen to you or Jules and doesn't know your relationship, this person has to believe, you hate each other."

"No, we love each other. She's more than a cousin and whenever I call her a bitch or something like that, I mean it in a very loving way."

"That's why you're the second godmother."

"Can I see my godchild?"

"Sure, Jules will kick you out when there are too many people around. Or the nurse will."

"I've got a treat for the bitch." Tanya chuckled and went inside the room.

"What about you?" Greg asked Sara. "You can go inside too."

"No, let them have some time alone. Why don't we go and have a coffee?"

"Sounds good to me. Sofia is at work?"

"Yeah, she left at seven, got picked up by Don so she didn't have to call a taxi and I'm supposed to call her now. She wants photos of the twins, the names and says, she'll be back ASAP to see her babies."

"How long can you stay?"

"I've to be with doctor Luria at nine, another half an hour and I've to leave."

"In this case we should get the coffee, some muffins for Jules and see her. You have to see your godchild, hold him and take photos of both of them; for your girlfriend and your therapist."

"True. You have to call your parents."

"I need to send them photos too. They come over for Christmas, booked in a motel already. Are you sure it's okay when we stay with you?"

"Absolutely. We talked about this, Jules and the twins are safe there. If that's enough space for a couple of days for you…or do you want to move over to Alison's place?"

"They have two spare bedrooms but nobody is around. Safety is more important, Jules and the twins stay where they are and you have your godchild around."

"Yeah…do you have names for them?"

"Still arguing about them. Any suggestions?"

"Nothing embarrassing, please. Not a color, not a city and not an animal, number or a flower. An ordinary human name."

"We have nothing else on our mind."

"Good." Sara opened the door to the cafeteria. This city had already enough children with strange names. Did those parents believe their children are special when they are named after a color? A city?

"We should get a few coffees and muffins. Or did you guys have breakfast?"

"No, we stayed in front of the door. I need something for Jules …as a godmother I'm supposed to give her something. And my godchild."

"You can do that when she's back home. Or tomorrow when you come over and she's desperate for some food. And your godchild has everything he needs here."

"How does he look?"

"Like his mother. The same dark hair, same eyes and the same smile."

"And your daughter looks more like you?"

"Yes. Crazy blonde hair and blue eyes. I'll be busy chasing guys away in fourteen years. Or girls."

"You never know."

"Doesn't matter. Both aren't allowed to date until they're eighteen, go to college and I can't do anything to make them stay at home."

"Says you or says Jules?"

"Say I and I'll take it back as soon as they me if they can go out with whoever. I don't think I can be a strict father." Not like his parents, who didn't allow him to do sports because they were too scared something might happen to him, he could get injured.

"You'll be a great father."

"Hopefully." He paid for the coffee and the muffins. "Lets get those things to the others and you can see your godchild."

"Little Jules and little Greg."

"Yes. And mommy Jules." He smiled. A father. He had never been happier than today. He was a father.

* * *

While Sara was a happy visitor in hospital, Sofia was in hospital too. As a visitor but not happy. She had been at work for less than a quarter of an hour when her boss called her into his office. A new case. After three days of not hearing anything of the kidnapper another baby was gone. This time from a hospital in Los Feliz.

Instead of laying in his little bed, baby Mario was gone. His parents noticed when they wanted to pick him up this morning to feed him. First they thought one of the nurses had taken care of their baby, when they asked ten minutes later where their baby boy was and nobody knew anything about Mario, they called the police.

"The AMBER alert is out." Don sighed. He was a homicide detective, but after these men killed a woman the last time, he kept the case. And after these men probably were at Greg's house, he had a personal interest in catching them.

"Holly is working on the security cameras."

"Do you think we'll have him this time?"

"I don't know. There are a few cameras but to be honest, the security system in this place isn't as good as it was in Hollywood Palms. Everybody can come to the baby ward, it's again a key card door, not many nurses are around and there are two staircases and the elevator next to the door. All three lead you downstairs into an area without cameras."

"This is an expensive area of the city and so poor security."

"We're not in one of the top hospitals. This one is mostly for the poorer people. Poor people bring less money, means less security."

"Makes it easier for these guys. How do they know all those places? Okay, you can find hospitals without a problem, in most you can walk in and have a look around. But they know about the security, where cameras are and how to get in and out without anybody stopping them. And do they take the babies randomly? I understood, they have orders. So how do they know they'll find what the customer ordered here? Maybe there isn't a blond baby with blue eyes here when they come here. Or do they have people, who tell them, the kind of baby they're after is here?"

"A Latino baby. This area hasn't such a big population of Latinos, it would have been easier in East L.A.. Then again, they only took babies from better areas of the city. Do you think the people, who order babies, care where they're from?"

"Some people think it's important to have good parents in order to be a good child. The Henderson and Whitemeyer families had good jobs, made good money. They aren't rich but average to higher average. Shirley Webster was a fitness coach, she made good money, was in great shape and the Santiagos own a supermarket. Misses Santiago worked in there until three weeks ago. Which gives us an idea how these people knew, she was pregnant. I talked to her and it was no secret, she'd go here to have her baby and also not, when she was due. Two days ago, when Mario was born, there was a celebration in the supermarket." Don understood when people wanted to celebrate their new member of the family, but after the last three cases, it was smarter to celebrate only with your family and not tell the whole world about your baby.

"You think they order first class babies? I'd like to believe all children are the same, no matter where they were born and who they parent's are."

"People believe in strange things and when they pay enough money, they get whatever they order. For the right amount of money you probably get a millionaire's baby too."

"Yeah." He watched how Sofia shifted her weight. "Do you stay here?"

"No, I can't. I've to get back to the lab, with the crutches I can't work properly. One of the night shift guys takes over, Greg has the day off and when he hears about this, he won't leave his babies alone."

"Are they there?"

"Yes. Sara sent me a message, a boy and a girl, no names at the moment. I'll get photos later, she hasn't seen them yet. Jules is fine and Greg is over the moon."

"Good to know. Will you go there after work?"

"Yes….and then I might be a wanted woman when I steal them."

"You don't have to steal them. In a few days they'll be with you, stay in the room next to you."

"Yes." Sofia smiled. "Lets try to get Mario back to his parents. And all the other babies too." When Sofia was honest to herself, she didn't believe in finding the babies. It wasn't likely that the kidnapper kept them. Probably all three children were already with their new parents. Who bought them.

* * *

"Are you still in the mood for visitors or do you prefer some time alone?" Sara came into the room. She had left Hollywood Palms to see her therapist and came back after she walked the dogs.

"I have been waiting for you, come in." Jules was alone, no babies, no Greg.

"You look tired – and happy."

"I'm both. Have a seat." Jules petted on the place next to her.

"Only if you don't want to sleep."

"Later." Sara was pulled into Jules's arms and kissed. "Thanks for being here. It meant a lot to me you were here. And even more to Greg, who needed you, needed to know, you were there."

"I was outside, it didn't have any effect on you. You did all the work alone, Greg was your support."

"He was more my punishing ball. I wasn't nice to him, snapped at him."

"You were in pain, he isn't mad, there's too much happiness in his life. I guess all women aren't nice to their men when they're in labor."

"Yeah…you need to see your godchild."

"I will."

"Greg should be back with them any moment."

"Did you make a decision about names?"

"Yes. Your godchild's name is Eric Thurman and his sister's name is Jorja Aasta."

"The second names are rather unusual."

"Thurman and Aasta are Norwegian names, Greg wanted them to honor his grandparents. Thurman means protected and Aasta means love. I know you're not a fan of unusual names, can you live with the name of your godchild?"

"Yes, of course. Eric and Jorja are perfectly normal names and the other two sound like ordinary Norwegian names, which makes sense because of Greg's decent. He says, Eric looks like you, he must be a very beautiful baby."

"Aww, aren't you cute? Come here." Jules pulled Sara back in her arms and kissed her again. "You don't have to worry you might do anything wrong, Sara. You're a sensitive woman, you will know what to do and won't hurt them. Take them in your arms, they look fragile but they're not. And you'll be a great godmother."

"Thanks." Sara closed her eyes and rested her head for a moment on the other woman's shoulder. She worried. All the time. What, if she made a mistake? When she dropped the baby? When she did something stupid? Her former therapist knew about her concern, she read her like an open book and it felt good.

The door was opened and Greg entered the room. With him a nurse, who carried a baby like he did.

"Look Eric, your godmother is here. You can give him to Sara, she has to say hello to her godson."

Sara got up and took the baby carefully. Eric was asleep and didn't wake up when he was placed in Sara's arms. Automatically she supported his head and smiled. Greg had been right, he looked like Jules and he was very cute.

"Now, Sofia will love this photo." Greg took his camera after he handed Jorja over to Jules.

"He's so tiny."

"That what happens when you're a twin and they are born too early. Believe me, he didn't feel tiny the last days and especially not when I was in labor. Neither did you, young lady." Jules kissed the head of her daughter who made a sound. "You're awake again. Are you hungry?"

"I'm sure she is, she had a stressful morning. Like her mother. I got you some pineapple slices and chocolate."

"Thanks Love. Why don't you feed me while I feed our daughter?"

"Sounds fair to me."

"Shall I wait outside?" Sara offered.

"Why? Because I breastfeed my daughter? I'm very sure you know how a breast looks. When the twins and me are back you'll see this more often, we live in the room next to your bedroom. Relax. Sit down, Eric will wake up soon too and wants his share. Mom said, when I was a baby, I was hungry all the time. Like when I was pregnant…oh god, I've to lose a couple of pounds or I will continue to look pregnant."

"You look amazingly beautiful." Greg smiled. "No matter if you're not pregnant, pregnant or just not pregnant anymore. A supermodel is ugly compared to you."

"This is a reason why I'll marry this guy. He's the best man ever, we have two beautiful children and…are you still with us, Sara?"

"Yes…partly. Eric woke up…his eyes are beautiful…and I think he smiled…it's impossible but it looked like it. If Sofia doesn't steal him, I will."

"No you won't."

"According to Tanya you'll have a couple of more kids soon."

"Really? We said, we want to get married when the twins can walk. If I have another child, we have to wait again."

"According to her, you love children and you're too old to wait forever. When she said this, Sofia looked like she wanted to kill her."

"We can do that together. Maybe we should send her back to Santa Barbara. We don't need unfriendly people around us."

"No, you like her, she's your favorite cousin." Greg disagreed.

"Not anymore. She makes herself very unpopular. Too old."

"Do we want more children?"

"Not before the wedding. I want a honeymoon. Two weeks just for us…and the twins?"

"A honeymoon isn't a honeymoon when you take the children with you. You leave them with us, we take care of them. Sofia and me take these two weeks off and take them to the zoo, the forest, the beach and to national parks. You will enjoy playing in nature, without having people shouting, cars horning and planes flying over your head, Eric. You can see animals, play with them while mommy and daddy are on a beach." Was it first Sofia, who seemed to be crazy about the twins, now that Sara had her godchild in her arms, she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Are you ready to fight with my mother?"

"Yes! He's my Eric."

"Greg, we need to work something out or we'll find out babies in the middle of a fight."

"By the time we have our honeymoon, Sara and Sofia might have their own baby. Lets don't worry about things in the future. Having a lot of people, who want to take care of Jorja and Eric is a luxury problem. We have to get you guys through hospital and back home."

"Mom is close to order one of the security guards to stand in front of their room all the time and let only you and me take them out. Even when a doctor wants to examine them, she wants us around. Her colleague isn't happy with her."

"I like her plan, makes them safer."

"They are safe. There's no way somebody can kidnap them. How much trouble did you have to get them?"

"A lot. I was very happy to see them checking on me, coming with me to your room. Hopefully the police catches them soon and no more babies will be kidnapped."

Sara looked down like she was busy with Eric. She hadn't told Greg about the new kidnapping. Sofia sent her a text when she came out of therapy. A baby boy was kidnapped in another hospital, it was only a question of time until Greg got the AMBER alert too and knew about it.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, you're already back." Sofia hugged Sara. It was a little bit after seven and her lover was back home. An hour earlier than she had expected.

"Yes, bad weather, not a lot of work and a boss who wants me to lose a little bit of my overtime. How are you?"

"I was very frustrated when I left work, Don drove me to Hollywood Palms and since that time my mood is better. Eric and Jorja are the cutest babies I've ever seen. And the photo you sent me with you and Eric will get a place on our photo board. So cute."

"He's adorable. I felt like taking him with me. Jorja looks so much like Greg, I hope she'll be like him later. And I'll buy both of them something…shall we go shopping tomorrow after work?"

"We need to go shopping anyway, when my parents arrive we've to offer them more than toast and apples. After I am not allowed to work longer than eight hours, there's enough time. You work early, don't you?"

"Yes. I can pick you up at the lab at half past three. We do the shopping, visit the twins and go home, prepare everything for your parents."

"The camping bed? That won't take long. My mom wasn't happy when I told her, they have to sleep on a camping bed. When she heard why, it was fine. When she sees the twins, she'll annoy us about grandchildren."

"When I had Eric in my arms and he smiled at me – which he didn't do because he's too young, but it looked to me like he did – I wanted nothing more than a baby. I imagined a baby Sofia, a little girl with your deep blue eyes…" Sara stopped embarrassed. "I meant…"

"You meant what you said." Sofia pulled her lover in her arms and kissed her. "I wanted a little Sara when I had them in my arms. Of course you're right with the argument, there are so many children in foster homes and they all deserve a good home…nevertheless I wanted a baby. Watch our child how it grows up, be with him or her when it's time for the first steps, kindergarten, school, graduation, first love, college. The whole program. Very selfish. And such a wonderful thought."

"Sounds like we both made a decision today."

"We said we'll wait, see how it is to have a baby around. But yes, I'm quite sure a baby is what I want. Including being pregnant. Jules was in pain, it was written all over her face the last couple of days, and at the same time, she was so happy. They kicked her, hurt her and all she felt was movements of her babies, signs of them being okay."

"When she held them this morning, she looked like the happiest woman I've ever seen. She said, having them is worth all the pain."

"I believe her when I see her." Sofia lay back on the bed. What a day. An early start but it was worth leaving bed this early. The twins were there and they were healthy. "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"If we do this, if we become parents…we need a donor."

"Yes."

"With an anonymous donor it's almost impossible for our child to find out, who the father is. And we've no idea, whose DNA we have. I don't want to believe in bad DNA…then again, I don't want our child to find out one day, his or her father is a serial killer. And everybody can write down he is a professor."

"True. Any other idea?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe means yes. What is the other idea? Don?"

"Yes. Can you imagine Don as the father of our child? I haven't asked him, it crossed my mind again today when I saw him with the twins. He loves children and he is very good with them."

"And our child will know who is the father. Plus, he has also really nice blue eyes; just like you."

"Mine are nicer, aren't they?"

"Dusty beats you both." Sara grinned. The old fight about the nicest blue eyes. "I can imagine Don as the father of our child. As long as he doesn't want to make the baby with you the old-fashioned way."

"I'd never agree on that and I doubt he'd ask for that. We think about it and leave the thought until…after Christmas?"

"Yes. It's nothing we should rush and we shouldn't ask him until we're sure it's what we want. The fun part and the responsibility. We can't leave our child with Don or your parents and take off for a party or a beach vacation."

"We can take our baby with us, you can teach us how to surf, we build castles with sand and I'm sure my parents will come over often and watch their grandchild so we can have a quiet evening. I don't need party nights anymore, a lovely restaurant, a picnic with sunset on the beach, a movie. Parties were fun, I loved dancing, since I can't dance anymore, or it gives me too much pain, I prefer quiet nights. Plus it's easier to talk at a quiet place…and we can go to all theme parks with our child, take the twins with us and be children ourselves. You know, the last time I visited Universal Studios, I jumped into Scooby Doo's arms and kissed him after I told him, I love him."

"Does it scare me that I can imagine you doing this? Should it worry me to hear those words from the woman I love? I want a baby with?" Sara chuckled.

"No. It shows you, I'll be a great mom and play a lot with our child."

"Our very special child…it will be a hard time when you're pregnant…nine months no sex."

"What?" Sofia sat up and looked stunned at her girlfriend. "In what world are you living? No sex during pregnancy. If we don't have sex during my pregnancy I will never become pregnant. Sex is healthy and good when you're pregnant. No sex. You have strange ideas and should consult your therapist about it…or even better, your former therapist. I'm very sure she had sex while she was pregnant."

"This really shocked you, didn't it?" Sara had problems to stay serious.

"Yes! Please tell me, you weren't serious."

"I'm not serious."

"Thanks." Sofia exhaled released. "No sex. That's mean punishment."

"Maybe I can make up with some dinner. Do you want chocolate ice cream?"

"How about some make up sex?"

"I might consider this later. For now I leave you and start cooking."

"She leaves me for food…prefers to cook instead of making love to me…I don't need Sigmund Freud to know, we've a serious relationship issue. And ice cream isn't a solution for it." Sofia sighed and watched Sara leaving the room laughing. No sex, no make up sex…a cold shower? Brrr.

* * *

After dinner they went back into their room. With her crutches, Sofia didn't feel like walking down into the living room and up again.

"Tell me about the case." Sara poured some wine into Sofia's glass.

"The boy's name is Mario, he is two days old. He disappeared between eight-twenty and eight-thirty. We checked on the security cameras, there was the same man like in Hollywood Palms. Again, he wore a doctor's dress and again, he seemed to know where all the cameras are. We see the backside of his head, his back, nothing of his face."

"Where did he go with Mario?"

"To the staircase. There're no cameras, we lost him there."

"No cameras?"

"Low budget hospital. The only one for the poor people in Los Feliz. Why Mario's parents chose this hospital we're not sure. They own a shop, have the money for a better hospital. It's the closest one to their home, the next one is a mile further away."

"The kidnapper knows the Hollywood Palms and this one. Are there any connections? Of the hospitals?"

"No. We checked on services, nothing popped out. Same with employees."

"Any traces?"

"The chloroform tissue was in a garbage can. This makes us believe, he left through a door of the backside of the building. No camera, no security. You know what I asked myself?"

"What?"

"How comes the demand for babies is this high at the moment? Are babies the new most wanted Christmas gift? And why do they kidnap the babies here? I can't recall anything like this ever happened before in Los Angeles." There were so many crazy things going on in the world, a lot of them were also here, Sofia wouldn't be too surprised when babies were the newest trend for rich people.

"Neither can I. My guess is, the babies are somewhere in California or a close-by state. It's getting more and more complicated to come into the States, if you kidnap a baby in South America and take it here, you need a passport for it. This costs a lot of money. When you kidnap them here, you take them to another state, no border control."

"True. Greg asked to have the days off until the twins and Jules are in hospital. He wants to be with them as much as possible. The more time they spend with their parents, the safer they are." She was sure, they wouldn't see Greg today. He'd be with Jules as long as he was allowed to be there and go straight back to her in the morning.

"How did they handle the news?" Sara never mentioned the kidnapped baby, didn't want to ruin the happiness of her friends.

"With a shock. After a few days without a kidnapped baby, they hoped these people were gone."

"They won't stay here forever. Sooner or later the air gets too thin for them and they move to another city."

"Before that we've to catch them. Otherwise more babies will disappear and more women might have to die because they want the baby…and when I can put my prosthesis on again, I can work like I should. Being at the scene for only a few minutes and be the rest of the day in the lab, isn't my cup of tea. And I'm much better in the fields."

"How does your wound look?"

"As far as I can see good. I don't feel any pain and will try to walk a few minutes with the prosthesis tomorrow. When I can make it around the reservoir without problems I'm as good as new. Do you want to join me?"

"Absolutely. After shopping and hospital."

"The only good thing about it is, I have more time for you. From Wednesday on I'll work like my colleagues, means there will be more than ten hours probably."

"Three shifts work on these cases, you can come home after nine or ten hours. Or is there so much evidence to work with?"

"No." Sofia grumbled frustrated. "These bastards leave barely any evidence. Sometimes I feel like they are cops – or one of them and he told the rest how to leave barely any traces for us behind. A cop, a doctor, an IT man, what a great team."

"It's always the same man who kidnaps the babies. He must be the type of man, who blends in easily. Like some of the most famous serial killer. Your friendly neighbor, who has a dark secret, you have no clue of."

"A doctor who worked both hospitals a long time ago, maybe under different names. An IT man, who gets into the security system, finds out where its safe to walk and a cop, who knows a lot about evidence. All three of them with connections to Asia. The web page is from China, our IT people found so much out. One of them might be from China…we have to check on cops from China. The doctor is Caucasian. And the IT person is impossible to check. We can look who has a work permission, a green card but there will be so many hits, all over the country. All you have to do is register yourself in New York, move over to L.A. and don't mention it anywhere."

"And the doctor has no record. Otherwise one of the programs had recognized him."

"All we have is the back of his head and a description from Tanya. If it was the same man, we can't say this for sure."

"You can measure certain things, like the distance between his ears. Of course there'll be thousands of hits."

"Exactly. We looked at traffic cameras in this area, there were various black vans, white vans, all without writing on them. By now they might drive in a red, blue or pink van or in a car. Each time these guys strike, they leave less and less evidence behind."

"They learn. Most criminals got smarter and smarter. They learn from TV programs, books and the internet. Those crime shows in TV might be interested, but sometimes they're like education program for the wrong group of people."

"Yeah…a lot of things aren't real, but they make criminals more aware of what is possible to catch them. Do you remember when we had the reality TV people following us in Vegas?"

"Yes. You got into their faces."

"Jerks didn't deserve anything else. They invaded the privacy of this poor woman. She had been through enough, didn't need to put up with the camera and stupid comments. I felt like strangling them with my bare hands."

"Only to open your blouse for them later."

"What?"

"When you and Brass talked to the suspect, you opened one button to give this guy a better view, make him talk. This disappointed me a little bit, Sofia. I had always picked you as a person, who works with her brain and not her breasts. Then again, it explains…I forgot her name again. Blow job actress alley cat."

"Ellen. We didn't want to mention her name anymore. It was a stupid thing to do, both Ellen and the button. Didn't work out – both again. And I won't do it again."

"Both? Or just one of them?"

"Make an educated guess." The blonde pulled the other woman closer and kissed her hard. Such a stupid question wasn't worth the energy to answer it.

"Both. I saw her."

"Who? Ellen?"

"Yes. Sunday morning on Sunset. She looked like she had a long night and wasn't alone. Red was the taste of the night."

"I hope I won't see her again."

"Sooner or later when we go out we might see her."

"She'll have fun with my leg."

"One stupid comment about your leg and I break her nose in way no doctor can correct."

"My heroine." Sofia placed her head on Sara's shoulder. "Whatever I did to deserve you, I'm glad I did it. You're the best thing that ever happened to me…and I met you twice in my life. Do you wonder sometimes why we didn't fall for each other in Vegas? How it's possible we were barely friends there and now, you're my life. It's crazy…like…I don't know." It was impossible to explain.

"We weren't ready for each other. You were dating men, I was with Grissom."

"Yeah…I made you forget men. It was a long and hard way, a lot of work but definitely worth the effort."

"It took a long time until my therapist could talk me into giving you a try." Sara answered sweetly.

"What? Jules talked you into this? You didn't want to be with me? She manipulated you?" This was new for Sofia.

"She opened my eyes."

"How?"

"I wasn't sure…because you're a woman and if that's right for me…she helped me to realize, it doesn't matter what sex your partner has, it's how your partner feels, does and how you feel and react to this person. That I reacted positive to you was obvious, when we shared a bed I felt safe, could sleep."

"Looks like I have to buy Jules a flower bouquet. And a ton of chocolate." The therapist did more than helping Sara with her PTSD, she was also a help in relationship questions. A very good help.

"I told you, she's the best therapist. She kicked in your door to make sure, you don't do anything stupid." Sara wished she had seen this. It seemed so much not like Jules to kick in doors, she was way too relaxed to do something like this. But she did it, Sara saw the door. And heard the story from Sofia and Don.

"Yeah…Rambo is a nothing compared to her. When do you think can she and the twins leave Hollywood Palms?"

"Two or three days? It was a normal birth, there aren't any reason for her to stay in longer. She and your parents could arrive at the same time." Make the house a full house and get them into logistic problems. The next days it would be hard to have any kind of privacy in this story.

"This fast? Did she say something?"

"No. I think they wait until the doctors tell them they can leave. Most women leave after two days I've read, if you can stay longer when you have twins is out of my knowledge. The longer she stay in hospital, the more work is taken off her hands – and the bigger the fear, the twins could get kidnapped." Which was the biggest reason why they wanted them back home soon. Make sure, they were all three safe.

"Exactly. They want to have them safe ASAP."

"So, we might have babies here in two nights."

"Yes. We have to have a baby party. On Thursday."

"I've Wednesday and Thursday off, can organize something." Although the thought of having Jules's friend around wasn't something she enjoyed. But she couldn't ask them to stay away, not to come and see Jules and the twins.

"If we've closed the case by then, I'll have a day off too. A sleep in with you…the last one was very nice."

"I barely remember it…can you help me out?" Sara smirked coy.

"My pleasure." Sofia rolled on top of her lover and kissed her softly. They could repeat what they did the last time they could sleep in, she was the last person, who would complain about it.


	26. Chapter 26

**14th of December**

"Are you sure you can walk with your prosthesis the whole day?" Sara looked concerned at Sofia. Her girlfriend had put on her prosthesis and seemed to be without problems. Yesterday evening they walked around the reservoir, on their way back Sofia felt a light pain. Nothing to worry, but she didn't walk and felt the way she used to. A step back and maybe a sign she should use the crutches a few more days.

"Yes."

"Take the crutches with you, just in case. Please."

"Okay."

"Will you use them when you're in pain?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms and kissed her. "If you don't want your parents to see you using crutches, change back to prosthesis when you come home, sit in the living room and they won't notice."

"You know my parents, they'll see right away when something is wrong."

"True."

"I'll give it a try. Are you fine with them alone?"

"Of course. Since that one night we drove to Las Vegas to see them for the first time, I've no problems with your parents. Your mother loves me, doesn't want to shoot me and your dad is also a big fan. No need to worry. Will you try to be back home in time? Means, will we have dinner with you?"

"I do my best."

"Good. Remember, Eric and Jorja come home today if there're no complications. You can kiss them goodnight when you're here in time. And be a part of their first evening here, watch them sleep in their beds." After only two days Jules and Greg decided they wanted to leave the hospital and stay at home. There hadn't been an incident, nobody saw a person, who didn't belong to the baby ward, but better safe than sorry.

"You don't have to lure me back home with the twins, you'll be here, that's all I need to know to come back ASAP. I love you and want to spend my time with you – rather than in the lab. You're sexier than evidence."

"Thanks." Sara smiled. "Keep me posted about your day."

"If we get a new case, I send you a text. Or shall I ask my boss if he wants you as a CSI for a day? We both work together, like we did in the beginning. Both CSI, both in the lab. I can make a vase talk to us again."

"That was very impressive."

"Not one of your favorite cases, wasn't it?"

"No. I got attacked and…the whole place reminded me too much of my mother. Grissom was a help."

"He left you alone and walked away with the security man. Not a smart thing to do."

"Nobody thought Adam would attack me."

"You've to be cautious all the time. If you ever decide to work as a CSI again and we work together, I won't leave you anywhere – expect when there's an officer with you. Or any other cop."

"I won't become a CSI anymore, this time is over. It's great to talk with you about your work, think about solutions for problems, but I'm happy as a ranger. All this violence, the sad news you have to bring to people, looking into their desperate eyes, it's nothing I want anymore. Vegas was a great time, it was a lot of fun and I want to keep the good memory."

"I respect your decision and know, your job makes you happy. That's all what counts. Nevertheless, sometimes I dream of us working together – mostly because this way we're together all the time. When we have different shifts we don't see each other for fourteen hours, an eternity and then I want you back as a CSI, work by my side."

"Or you become a ranger."

"With my leg I end up on a desk, not my world. We stay in our jobs and try to be back home in time. This way we can spend more time together."

"Yes. You can do the first step today, be back for dinner with your parents."

"And my girlfriend." The most important part of being back home in time was spending time with Sara. Everything else came second.

When Sara came back with the dogs from their walk around the reservoir it wasn't ten in the morning and a car from Las Vegas parked in front of their house. Her parents-in-law were early.

"We've got visitors, guys. Marie and Mark are back." Knowing Tony was at home, Sofia's parents had to be inside. When she opened the door, the dogs stormed straight into the living room, barking happily.

"Scooby, get off my lap!"

"Rantanplan, you're not a Jack Russel."

Sara chuckled. Yes, the dogs found Mark and Marie. Knowing, they always brought them some treats, the greeting was big and full of sloppy kisses.

"You're just as bad behaved as your mommy. Sit down, now!"

"Marie, they're happy to see you, it's hard to behave when you're over the moon." Sara stepped into the living room.

"Can be happy and sit. Tomboys." Maria hugged Sara. "How are you, Darling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"

"Happy to be here."

"You are early."

"Somebody insisted on leaving at half past five in the morning." Mark pulled Sara in his arms. "Your mother-in-law is crazy, she couldn't wait a minute longer. My plan was to have breakfast and come over for lunch around one, no, she had to be here at ten."

"It's good to have you here. How was the drive?"

"Good. We arrived here just after rush-hour. The area around the Hollywood Boulevard is open again. It looks sad, this big hole within the buildings."

"Yes it does." Sara sat down. There was no need to offer coffee to her guests, they had steaming cups in front of them. They knew where everything was and helped themselves to coffee. "They plan to rebuild it, with a memorial. Until this part of the Hollywood Boulevard will look like any other part, it will take some time. Two or three years. Most of the buildings around the Hollywood and Highland Center are renovated and opened their businesses again. The Oscar night has to go somewhere else. As far as I know they might move back to the Walt Disney Hall in town."

"A beautiful building. The tourists are also back?"

"Yes."

"And how are you and Sofia?"

"Sofia is busy, she works the case with the baby kidnapper."

"I heard about this, a terrible thing. There's no evidence that helps to catch these guys?"

"No, not yet."

"How does Greg hold it up?"

"He took the last three days off to be with Jules. They're parents of a boy and a girl since Monday morning and come back today. Two days are a short time, but they don't feel comfortable in hospital. The first baby disappeared from Hollywood Palms."

"I'm sure they improved their security."

"They did, yes. But last Friday there was a toy that nobody ordered delivered to Greg's house. The description of the delivery man, Jules's cousin Tanya gave the police, matches one of the kidnapper and he seemed to be interested in her belly. That's why they stay here, it's safer than in their house. Jules's cousin is there the whole time, but that doesn't help when there are two or three men with guns."

"They'll be safe here. I've my weapon with me."

"Oh no, not again, Marie." Mark sighed.

Sara bit her lips. This could be her reaction to Sofia, who also had her weapon with her all the time. You really didn't need a DNA test to know, Marie and Sofia were mother and daughter. They were so much alike.

"I'm a police captain, Mark."

"You're off duty."

"Having your gun with you can always be helpful. If those men appear here, I can shoot them first and call LAPD afterwards."

"One more year and you're retired, I really hope you leave your gun with your badge at the department."

"I take both home. I worked hard for and with them, they'll stay with me."

Mark shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Does Sofia keep her police things?"

"Yes. Like mother like daughter."

"Horrible. Did she take her gun with her on the trip to the Dominican Republic?"

"Not that I know of it – and I checked her suitcase."

"These Curtis woman are a nightmare when it comes to their guns. Are you willing to take up with it for the rest of your life, Sara?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a try. It's possible, you're married to one for over forty years."

"And it was a…" Marie's elbow got into his ribcage and made Mark gasped. "…a wonderful time."

"You stop talking or do you want Sara to leave our daughter? Stupid man. How is our daughter? Aside from work? Is everything all right with her leg?"

A catch-22. When Sara told them everything was fine, her lie probably was discovered by the end of a day. When she told them the truth, she might get in trouble with Sofia. She needed a diplomatic answer, not a lie and not the entire truth.

"The prosthesis fits, it makes her life easier, she tries to make the best out of it, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. The good thing is, she hasn't given up herself and still has a lot of plans for her life."

"And she sees her doctor regularly?"

"Yes. All of them."

"Good. If she had any problems you wouldn't tell us, would you?"

"No." Sara smiled. "Sofia has to tell you herself."

"Which she won't unless we find out and ask her. It's okay, Sara. We'll see when anything is wrong with our baby… talking about babies. When will the twins come home?"

"Any time after lunch."

"Is their room prepared?"

"Yes. The beds are ready, the couch for Jules and Greg has fresh sheets, there's a mountain of diapers, the kitchen is filled up with baby milk and healthy food for the mother. Two mobiles are over the beds, stuffed animals in the beds, a baby bathtub, a changing table and whatever else you need to keep twins for a couple of days comfortable, is all upstairs."

"A baby buggy?"

"In the garage, a big one for twins."

"The forecast said there'll be sunshine the next days, maybe we can take the babies out for a walk and give Jules some time off. I know as a mother you want your babies around you all the time, want to make sure they're fine, but you're also desperate for a few quiet minutes to catch some sleep or take care of yourself. Sofia was very demanding, always wanted her mother around and I was happy to be with her. Nevertheless I was happy when I had a few minutes alone and she was with her father or grandmother."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it when you take them out for a walk and she can take a deep breath."

"If you start to ask Sara of she and Sofia want children too, I'll slap you." Mark threatened his wife. "You won't start this topic, do you understand me?"

"How do you talk to me?"

"They way you understand me."

"I haven't said a word."

"I'm married to you, I know you and I can read your mind. It was one of the next questions. Leave it. It's none of your business. Sara, if she asks you this or anything related to this topic, ignore her."

"Don't tell her what to do!"

"Why don't I get myself a coffee and you discuss this yourself?" Sara grinned and got up. It was good to have them both here. Hopefully Sofia would be back soon.

* * *

Sofia wasn't back home yet. But she was close to her own house, less than a mile away. West of the Silver Lake reservoir was her new crime scene. A white building, red roof, a garage and a little garden around the house. One side faced the reservoir, the other the hill and some green bushes. A nice place, the blonde had been here before, walked her dogs here.

It wasn't much different from the second crime scene, single family house and the kidnapper got into the house through the garden. This time the door wasn't left open, they cut a hole in it and opened the door this way. Sofia stood in the living room, let her eyes run slowly over the room, got the imagine in her head.

White sofa, a white armchair, white cabinets, a white dining table with four white chairs, white stone floor. White curtains, TV and stereo also held in white and a white carpet. Not a warm house, the white color without any other colors made her feel a little bit like in hospital. Only the shattered glass on the floor destroyed the perfect picture.

"I've got a picture of Annabelle." Don handed her a photo of a baby. "She was born a week ago."

"In which hospital?"

"Hollywood Palms."

"Do you think they waited until the parents were back home because the new security of the hospital or was it their plan from the beginning to kidnap Annabelle here?"

"I don't think they planed to kidnap from the same place twice."

"Five babies, Don. Parents start to buy guns to protect their children and yesterday a man ended up in hospital because a young dad thought, he looked strange at his baby."

"I know. People are aware of the danger but these men manage to kidnap more and more babies."

"How did they get Annabelle?"

"Her father left her in the kitchen for a minute. The same story like with the Hendersons. He went to toilet and this minute was all the kidnapper needed. They cut the hole in the glass door, opened it, took the child and were gone. When the father came down, he rushed through the house, outside, didn't see anything. One or two minutes top for the whole show."

"They must have been around, watch the house, the man. One close to the door, one at a place where he could see when the father goes upstairs, one in the getaway car. I go and knock on the neighbor's doors, this time they used the street in front of the house, no neighbor's garden."

"I start here, Brandon talks to the Peevers and starts with the kitchen."

"Does Greg know about this case?"

"I sent Sara a text, I doubt she told him. They'll take the twins home today." And as soon as the AMBER alert was out, he'd know about their new case. Off duty or not, he got those alerts on his cell phone.

"Kyle and Lynn talked to their colleagues, there'll be more police around our home as long as they live with us. No guarantee but it makes it more difficult in case these guys have still an eye on Jules."

"Like my mother will make it difficult for them to get into the house."

"Right, my favorite captain will take care of them. The AMBER is out, lets get more to catch these guys."

"Good luck." They needed it.

"Likewise."

She waited until Don was gone and turned back to the glass door. Time to get all the shattered glass into an evidence bag and then she could work on the door. When the kidnapper cut the hole in it, he might have left anything behind. No fingerprints, he was too smart for such a stupid mistake. All the times he wore gloves, he would have done the same today. No, she hoped to find some soil, that helped them to find out, where he were before. Even when they had nothing more than an area of the size of – lets say WeHo with almost two square miles – it was better than nothing.

No blood. Bugger. A tiny drop of blood could have told her so much about the kidnapper. It was so easy to cut yourself when you cut glass, broke glass. Why was this bastard so damn careful? Or was he just lucky? No, you couldn't be lucky over such a long period of time. He knew what he was doing. And he knew a lot about his victims. He knew the father was alone with the baby. How did he know? Did he observe the house? Why did he know here lived a baby? Did he follow them on the street? Sofia didn't believe all victims were picked randomly. They must have a connection, one they hadn't found yet. It wasn't their gynecologist, they had checked that. All women had different doctors, the substitute doctor was different, all other doctors weren't the same. They checked on sport groups, postmen, supermarkets, cable men, everything.

Who do you go to regularly? Hollywood, Hollywood Hills, Silver Lake, Los Feliz. Four areas of Los Angeles, all four on the west side of the city, all four areas were count to the better areas, what did connect them? The freeway. The Santa Monica Mountains. The Hollywood Sign. What else? Five women from those areas must have been at the same place to catch the eyes of the kidnapper. Have to be obviously pregnant.

And why did they know about the security cameras? One of them had to be in the hospitals, had to be there with enough time to learn about the security. Not only the cameras, the keycard, the best ways out. No doctor worked in both hospitals. A nurse? Did she tell her husband about the security? Did she cut out the baby? Whoever killed the woman knew what he did, knew how to keep the baby alive, that was the result of the medical examination. A surgeon. A good one. With knowledge in gynecology. She had to talk to doctor Bendler. The best surgeon in L.A. might be able to give her a few new inputs. Or ideas. How difficult it was to cut out a baby on the streets without having it injured.

Back to her scene. The glass was in the evidence bag and she could continue with the door now. One little mistake. Please, let them made just one tiny mistake and let her find this mistake to make an end to these kidnapping series. It was almost Christmas, if that count somehow. Parents were supposed to look forward to their first Christmas with their baby, not worry the whole time. If there was a God or justice, let them close this case soon.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Sweetheart, everything all right?" Sara answered her cell phone. She had just finished lunch with Sofia's parents, who went out in the garden with thick blankets for a little afternoon nap in the sun.

"I'm in Silver Lake."

"Are you coming back home? Did anything happen?"

"No, I'm working here, west of the reservoir. We've a new case here."

"I got the AMBER alert. The kidnapper were in Silver Lake." And she thought it might be Sofia's case. Her lover was back on full duty, Greg was at home, it had to be her or her colleague from night on overtime.

"Less than a mile away from home. From the second story of the building I can see our home."

"Shit."

"Do me a favor, when Jules and Greg come home, try not to tell them where my scene is, Greg has the AMBER alert, he will know the basic information. Don't tell him it's so close to home…and actually only a few blocks from his home away."

"The toy delivery boy was the kidnapper, he checked them out."

"It's more and more likely."

"We'll take care of Jules and the twins."

"No walks around the town alone."

"Your mother plans to take the twins out to give Jules some quiet time. No need to tell you, she packed her gun."

"Of course she did, you can't travel without gun, you never know when you need one. Like now."

Despite the bad news Sara had to smile. Like mother like daughter, Mark was right. The Curtis women were the same. And she loved her woman anyway. Even when they had holidays with packed weapons.

"You sound like your mother."

"Thanks. How are they? Did they just arrived?"

"They're here since ten, Mark was forced to leave at half past five, have early breakfast in order to be here ASAP."

"Where are they now?"

"In the garden, having a little nap in the sun."

"Enjoy the quiet time before they're awake. And tell my mom, I don't want her at my crime scene, she isn't with the LAPD and on holidays."

"Great, I get the hard job, the one that will get me into trouble."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Make sure our twins are safe, I worry a lot about them."

"Absolutely."

"Good. I've to go back to work, see you tonight, I can't promise I make it home in time for dinner."

"Love you anyway."

"Love you too. Later Honey."

"Later Babe." Sara ended the call. Another baby. So close to her own home. And Sofia didn't sound like she was about to get the kidnapper soon, like she had a trace, that helped them. The men didn't make big mistakes, the small ones they made so far weren't enough to get them caught.

"Bad news?" Tanya came into the living room.

"Another baby was kidnapped."

"I got the AMBER."

"Less than a mile away from here, only a couple of blocks away from Jules's place."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! They'll get crazy when they hear this."

"The plan is not to let them know – as long as this is possible."

"Until they read the newspaper tomorrow morning." Tanya sat down and pushed her long black hair out of her face. "They're safe here. The problem is when she wants to go for a walk with them. We can't let her walk around alone."

"No…for how long will you stay?"

"I looked at a few apartments the last days and should get one within the next two weeks, probably to the first of January. Same with work, I can work as a maternity cover for a dentist in WeHo, that gives me enough time to think if I want my own dentist surgery or I work with somebody together. An own surgery has always been a dream of me but it costs a lot of money. With the divorce coming up it's difficult to calculate …to get back to Jules and the twins, I'll be around for another two weeks – if you don't kick me out of the house."

"We won't kick you out, we told you, you can stay as long as you're okay with the couch here."

"I'm fine. The only things that sucks is, you can't use your living room the way you're supposed to when I sleep here."

"The alternative is you get yourself a mattress up in the gym, like we did for Sofia's parents."

"That might be a better place, otherwise people sneak around in the early morning and late evening, trying not to wake me up. And my stuff is up there anyway."

"Move upstairs if you want. Have you been to Jules's place?"

"Yesterday to water the plants. Do you think they watch the house?"

"I don't know. You opened the door when they delivered the toy, but they must have seen Jules a couple of times, must know there lives a highly pregnant woman, who could be due every day. Now Jules wasn't there for almost a week, couldn't be seen outside for this time. They might believe she delivered and is about to come home."

"Which is partly right."

"Yeah."

"Could it be they sit in front of hospitals and watch when women with babies leave? Then follow them home and kidnap the babies."

"It's a possibility but they seemed to know the area so well and seemed to be so prepared and aware of the neighborhood. Finding these things out in only a couple of days, or in the last case in five days, is hard work. And a risk."

"Like it's a risk to walk into a hospital and kidnap a child. They don't seem to bother about risks."

"They are very good organized and keep the risk down this way."

"Whatever their plans for Jules are or were, they won't get our godchildren. They show up here and I kill them with my bare hands if they come close to Jorja and Eric."

"Our babies are safe here and we won't take them out for a walk alone, stay on busy roads."

"Having your parents-in-law over adds some security." Tanya leant back and look out of the window. The more people stay in the house, the safer it was for the twins.

* * *

"Coffee?" Don handed Sofia a coffee to go. He found the blonde in the garden, working on how the kidnapper left the premises. The way to the neighbors seemed to be impossible, high walls and a fence made it difficult to vanish there. From where they stood now the left side was blocked by the garage, which left the left side. A small and only hip high gate was all that stood between the garden and the street.

"Thanks."

"Is this their way out?"

"Probably. I looked for fingerprints on the gate, tried to get a boot print but the stone surface makes it impossible to get anything."

"What about the chloroform tissue?"

"Not in the garbage cans here. Did the neighbors see anything?"

"No. No van, not in white, black or any other color. Also no car."

"I sent the fingerprints to the lab and all prints we have are from the family. It's not likely we find something, they wore gloves the last times."

"Did you find anything so far?"

"Only the glass. I checked the floor in the living room, nothing. No prints but it was a dry night and when Annabelle was kidnapped, it was ten in the morning, the sun shone on the stones and the grass, they could walk inside with dry shoes. What did the father say?" Sofia hadn't talked to the man.

"The father said, he saw a van black drive by around eight this morning, slowly, like they checked something out or looked for something. And he thinks he saw the same van two days ago when he carried out the garbage."

"Eight in the morning…where was his wife?"

"She left at seven thirty every morning, works in a insurance company downtown."

"One week after she gave birth?" Weren't women supposed to stay at home for a certain time after the birth? Was it legal to go back to work this soon?

"She started Monday, he's supposed to stay at home, take care of the baby."

"Yeah, that's okay but…she delivered on what? Tuesday? Wednesday? And goes back to work on Monday? That's hardcore."

"In my eyes it's crazy and I wonder what boss allows his employee to do something like that."

"Tuesday night, a one hour delivery, fast, easy and she saw no reason to stay at home any longer. He's here, she makes the better money, her job is mostly sitting, no heavy lifting and at twelve she comes back home."

"Okay. But still. Wow. I don't think I could do that."

"I don't think Sara would let you do that. The thing is, the Henderson baby was also kidnapped when only one parent was at home. Our kidnapper must know who works when. And that there are no cameras around."

"How can they be this good informed about everything? Is it only watching? And look at this street, when you park your car here, stay in there for a while, watch a house, people notice you. It's not a busy street, there are no hidden places around."

"The bushes across the streets?"

"Did you look at them? All those thorns, nobody goes in there, stays in there. Too painful. When you want to watch the road from above, you have to live in one of the houses, you can't see anything from the road. When I look up the hill, I count three rows of houses before I can see a road again. Means, they must have been there, watch this house and there are also a lot of buildings.

I will get up the hill, check on the road if I can find anything, ask people if they saw a van or anybody staying around for a longer time, watching something. But how did they know the father leaves the kitchen? The kitchen window is to the front, you can look inside from the street but you have to stop and stare to see anything clearly. Then you have to get into the garden, or the other one has to get out of the garden and into a car. Did Mister Peevers say anything about a car he heard when he was upstairs?"

"No. The road goes down, the car might have been rolling."

"It's a possibility."

"Did Brandon find anything inside?" Because Greg was with Jules Sofia got another colleague to work the case with her.

"No, he bagged the cot, the bedding, everything. Checked the front door in case they left through it, four sets of prints. Mother, father, her parents, who were over Sunday is our guess."

"Doesn't everybody leave something behind when he walks through a room? Tiny crumbs of soil from under the shoes?"

"We haven't found anything yet but yes, you leave more behind than you think, when you walk through a room. Brandon took some samples, found a few crumbs of whatever and a tiny stone. If these are from the kidnapper or the family we have to check. He asked them to write down when the house was cleaned the last time and where they had been since this day."

"Two babies in two days. How much demand can there be?"

"I've no idea. Christmas is coming closer."

"A baby under the tree. The world gets sicker and sicker." He shook his head. "I go and knock on the doors of the buildings above this one. Maybe those people saw something."

"I follow you as soon as I'm done here."

He stopped. "How's your leg?"

"All right."

"Really?"

"When I put too much weight on it, I can feel a little pain, when I shift my weight for a while it's okay. No need to worry."

"Take breaks and if the pain is too big, get back in the lab, use the crutches."

"I will. Don't worry." She smiled. Until she wasn't done here, there was no way she'd go back to the lab.

* * *

"Welcome…home." Sara opened the door for Jules, Greg and the twins. "Where's my baby? There he is, come to Sara Eric." She took the boy out of Jules's arms. "Mommy can take care of her luggage and I take you with me inside and show you around. This is an important place for you, your godmother lives here, you're always welcome here and are supposed to stay over a few times a month."

"There goes my son, hold on to our daughter."

"My godson!" Tanya took Jorja in her arms. "How are you, Beauty? Did you miss me as much as I missed you? Now we have a lot of time for ourselves. Let me show you around, your buggy is in the living room."

"We didn't even get one foot into the house and our twins are gone."

"Keep an eye on them, I get the luggage upstairs." Greg kissed Jules. "Sit down, relax and enjoy your private nurses and babysitter."

"Thanks." Jules followed Sara and Tanya in the living room. "Are you completely taking over?"

"Not completely, you have to breast feed them yourself." Tanya kissed Jorja. "Your mommy has to do a few things, doesn't she? Oh, look at you, you're so cute. I still don't want my own child but I love my godchild. Who needs an own child when you have such a beautiful girl to take care of?"

"The little boy suits you." Marie came into the room and looked at Sara with Eric. "Hello doctor Weinberg, congra-tulation to your twins. They look happy and healthy."

"Hello Captain Curtis, thanks. I'm happy to have them and especially that they're here now. I didn't fee safe in Hollywood Palms. But I'm sorry to take your bed away."

"That's okay." Marie looked at Eric. "He looks like his mother."

"Eric also has my character – if you can say this after two days. Jorja is more active, the happy smile like Greg. And has his hair."

"Your mother is a beautiful woman with a even more beautiful character, when you're like her, you're a lucky boy." Sara kissed Eric's head. "A little sunny boy, we'll have a lot of fun at the beach in a few years." Eric started crying. "Hey, it's okay, it's fine…did I do anything wrong?" Irritated and insecure she looked at Jules.

"No, your godchild is only hungry, wants his afternoon milk."

"Oh."

"Why don't you give him back to me, I take care of his hunger before his sister also wants her milk and we have two crying babies."

"Okay. Sure…do you also want something? You can't drink coffee, can you?"

"No, not as long as I breast feed them. A tea is fine, thanks. Or juice. Whatever you have."

"Both, we prepared the house for you. Coffee for the rest?"

"Yes, let me give you a hand." Marie said and followed Sara in the kitchen.

"It's good to have you back, Jules." Tanya sat next to her cousin and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. And thanks for being here."

"Hey, my fav cousin has twins, she needs me. To make sure the twins get all they need and keep stupid men away from them. And after I wasn't a good cousin the last months, didn't visit you, barely talked to you on the phone, I owe you some time."

"You were busy…why didn't you tell me about the divorce?"

"Because you were pregnant, had your own problems and there was nothing you could do. I made the mistake, didn't need somebody to comfort me. You never liked my husband, told me it won't work out and were right; as usually. Everything is sorted, one more appointment at court and I'm divorced. We can concentrate on important things: Jorja and Eric."

"They got another baby today, didn't they?" Greg came down and joined the two women on the couch.

"I don't know." What a bad lie.

"I got the AMBER alert, a baby girl is missing since the morning. Here in Silver Lake. They're here, they're still kidnapping babies. I hope my boss gives me a few more days off." He had to call his boss, had to asked even when he was sure, his wish was denied. The CSI team needed Greg, needed him to work the case, get these men. And his twins were safe here, there were people around, he knew it. Nevertheless, he wanted to be with them.

"You are needed at work, Greg." Marie, Sara and Mark came back with coffee and cake. "Like you said, they're still kidnapping and all men are needed to find them. Your fiancé and babies are safe here, we take care of them. Go out, get the men and you and all young parents in L.A. don't have to worry anymore."

"She's right, Honey." Jules took Greg's hand. "Go and get them, that helps most. We're safe here, have three people around us, one is a police captain, we'll be fine. Make sure all other babies, who aren't this lucky, can stay with their parents."

"Okay."

"You will miss then and it's perfectly normal you want to stay longer with them." Mark said. "I felt the same when our kids were born."

"Didn't you stay at home?"

"Yes, when Marie went back to work I stayed at home until they were six months old and could go to daycare. It's a financial question."

"We bought the house, we can't afford one of us stay at home."

"When will you return to work, doctor Weinberg?"

"My office is closed until the first of February. We weren't sure if the twins are on time or not and wanted to be sure, I have at least four weeks with them. Then my cousin needs a break, she takes over most of my clients."

"That's why I go there only every two weeks if nothing happens. Now that Sam is gone I'm fine and she can use the time for somebody else or for herself."

"Your brother was here? You didn't tell us."

"I tell you now."

"Like Sofia…did he bother you?"

"First he did, then I talked to him."

"He talked you into it?"

"No, I told him the place, the time and for how long we'd meet. After less than half an hour, it was over, I told him not to bother me anymore and there is no place for my past in my present and future."

"Do you think he understood?"

"If not he'll have a gun in his face again. Tony pretended to have a loaded gun in his hands and shot next to Sam when he appeared out of the blue. This TV guns can make a real sound, I believed it's real too."

"So Sam isn't a problem anymore?"

"I talked to him on Saturday, since then he hasn't called, hasn't been here. No, he isn't a problem anymore." At least Sara wanted to believe this was true. The odds were good, her brother didn't say he'd be back, he seemed to accept her decision.

"Good. What else did you not tell us?"

"A lot of, Mark, and I won't tell you now."

"It was worth a try. Marie can do the interrogation later."

"Don't you always tell me to leave them alone?"

"Since when you do listen to me?"

"I don't." Marie grinned.

Jorja made some noise and got Tanya's attention. "Hi Jorja Darling, how are you? Do you want to talk to your godmother? Yes? Come on, tell me something." The baby made a grimace and started crying.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, no reason to cry, everything is all right." Tanya got up and started walking.

"Your godchild is hungry, no walking around will make her happy. Greg, do you have a tissue for your son's mouth?"

"Sure. Come here, Eric, come to daddy and he'll clean your face." Greg took his son and a cotton tissue to clean a little bit of milk and saliva from his mouth. "See, much better. Now you can smile again…after you burp." He started walking around.

"You can give Eric to me." Sara offered. Tomorrow she had to work so she had to spend a lot of time with her little boy today. And with every minute she spend with him, she felt more comfortable around him, around his sister. When she and Sofia wanted their own baby she had to know what to do, what not to do and feel comfortable. A baby sensed when the mother or the person, who was around, was nervous and anxious, it would be nervous too.


	28. Chapter 28

Sometimes a back door could be helpful. Sofia parked her car in the garage and wished she could get upstairs in her room without using the stairs. Like a teenager when she came home and tried to climb up the wall so her parents didn't hear or see her. The ladder on her house was too high to reach it from the ground, she couldn't get another ladder to reach it and climbing up the wall was impossible without a thick rope – like she had twenty years ago. Not to mention she had both legs back then.

So the only way up was the front door and the staircase. Maybe her parents were in the living room and didn't hear her. Quietly she opened the door, sneaked inside and rushed up the stairs into her bedroom where she found Sara at the desk.

"Hey Baby." The brunette looked up. "You look like you're a runaway."

"I managed to get here without ending up in my parent's arms." Sofia sat on Sara's lap and kissed her gently. Wasn't it good to come back home, find the woman you loved there and kiss her? As a thank you for having her doing tax and paper work. "I love your arms much more."

"Your parents took the dogs out for a walk an hour ago."

"I sneaked up here for no reason?"

"No, you sneaked up here to kiss me."

"Right."

"And give me the chance to tell you I love you."

"Sounds like I should sneak up here more often." Sofia placed her head on Sara's shoulder. "I heard a baby crying, do our sweethearts like their room?"

"Yes. It's small, it's packed and it's safe."

"Our house is packed. We had never so many people staying over."

"Tanya moved up in the gym to keep the living room free."

"We live with seven adults and two babies up here? Wow. What crossed my mind: should we offer my parents our room? As good hosts?"

"We should, I thought about it too. Is it okay for you and your leg?"

"My leg isn't a problem, did my parents say something?"

"No…well, they asked how you are, tried to make me tell them what you didn't tell them and you'll get into interrogation later."

"Of course." Sofia got up. "I have a look at my babies and go down. Did you make a decision what you want for dinner?"

"Your father prepared chicken, vegetables and rice. We can eat when they're back."

"That's the good part of having them over, dinner is prepared." And her father was an excellent chef.

"There are more good things about having them here, you looked forward seeing them and are happy they're here."

"Of course I do – but I won't tell them." Sofia grinned. "Do you come with me?"

"Give me five more minutes to finish this. Financial calculation. How much money is left for us to spend on a holiday and how much do we have to keep for the house in case something breaks down and what does your accountant wants. I also try to find out a few arguments why your accountant should let us build a second room for Don on the garage. So far I couldn't find any good reasons – good reasons for him."

"Bugger, but if somebody finds them it's you. Thanks for doing this." It should be her job to sit over the books.

"No problem. I live here too."

"You still pay rent."

"Like I said, I live here too and there's no reason why I shouldn't pay rent. It's your house, you bought it, you pay the debt, I live here."

"I love you and don't want your money."

"You don't get my money, your accountant does."

"True." Sofia made a grimace. Most times she had the feeling her money went straight to her accountant and whenever she wanted to do something on her house, invest some money in it, he gave her a hard time. Maybe she had to start playing lotto.

Careful she knocked on the door to the second bedroom.

"Come in." Greg called.

"Hey." Sofia entered the room. "Hello cuties, how are you?" The twins were on the arms of their parents.

"They're fine, I fed them a few minutes ago and now they're happy and can go back to sleep; hopefully. Do you want one?"

"Both!"

"Why don't you start with this little lady here?" Jules handed Sofia Jorja. "So I can go to the bathroom."

"Sure. Hey Jorja, how are you? Oh, your hair looks like your dad's hair on the old photo Sara showed me a couple of weeks ago. What else do you have in common with your daddy?"

"She's a mommy's girl. When she cries and I take her in my arms it takes a few moments before she stops. When Jules picks her up she's quiet right away. I can understand you, my sweet daughter, when I'm in the arms of your mommy I'm also over the moon. There's no better place to be."

"Does Eric love you as much as Jules loves you?"

"No, he's also in love with his mother – and Sara. Maybe he has a soft spot for women, like I do. For sexy brunettes."

"A soft spot for sexy brunettes? That's something I've too. Wait another sixteen years and we go out together and check the chicks out while we have to chase all admires away from your sister…just kidding Jorja. Equal rights for you. You can have a sexy brunette too."

"A male or female brunette?"

"Whatever she wants, we don't want to talk her into something, do we?"

"No."

"Is her daddy okay with her baby girl dating girls?"

"Depends on the girls. She has to be a doctor or law enforcement girl or comes from one a family with this occupation."

"Keep traditions alive."

"Exactly. Or, in honor of Sara, a ranger."

"Ranger can be very sexy too, they have a gun, a uniform and …I love my ranger."

"So did I."

"Now you have a doctor."

"Yeah. Your parents call Jules still doctor Weinberg. It sounds strange. Do you think we should make them call each other by their first names? We all live together."

"Yes, we should do that. Sara and me will offer my parents our room and move on the mattress in the gym."

"Oh, no more private time. Or you have to involve Tanya in your game."

"She doesn't strike me like a woman who wants that – and I don't want somebody else than Sara."

"Right answer, Sweetheart." Sara came through the open door inside. "Very good. Give me my baby, Greg." She took Eric in her arms.

"Your baby? Have your own one, he's my son. You had the chance to be the mother of my child, you didn't want me, now I don't you anymore and Eric is the son of my wonderful fiancé."

"My godchild. You love me, don't you Eric?"

"According to his daddy he does." Sofia chuckled. "He loves hot brunettes. In a couple of years I'll hit the clubs with your godchild and check out chicks."

"I doubt he wants a grandmother by his side."

"Grandmother?" Sofia snorted.

"You'll be over fifty when he's ready to go out. A grand-mother."

"Your own child will need your attention." Greg said.

"True…your arguments are nicer than hers. Mean woman."

"This mean woman took care of my fiancé and the babies the whole day while you didn't send me any details about the case."

"It's your day off."

"Forget it, details. Did you find anything helpful?"

"No, I found a lot of questions and no real evidence. In fact, we got almost nothing, less than at all other scenes."

"Are they getting better?"

"Not this good. Something is wrong here, I've no idea what, it's only a feeling…will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good, we can use some fresh eyes. And my parents are here for Jules and the babies. Captain Curtis will take care of you, sweet little Jorja."

"Talking about your parents, they are back home. We can have dinner now. Are the twins fed, Greg?"

"Yes. We can leave them in their beds."

"What? You want to leave them here? While we're downstairs? What if they cry? Need us?" Sofia asked. "Why don't we take them down with us? Let them sleep in the buggy?"

"Because it's quiet up here." Jules came back. "Don't worry, Sofia, we have the baby audio monitor with us. For now they can lie down and sleep."

"Okay…I come back to you later, my sweet babies. Don't worry, you're safe here. I leave the dogs in front of your door."

"If somebody tries to get into the house your dogs will let us know." Jules smiled. She appreciated Sofia's worries, but they had to try to stay calm and continue a normal life. When they got anxious the babies would feel it and become anxious too.

* * *

It took Sofia only two minutes to find an excuse why she needed the twins downstairs. After they washed the dishes and tidied up the kitchen, the blonde disappeared and came back with Jorja on her arm.

"Look who was wide awake, my little angel."

"Your little angel didn't cry."

"No, there's no reason to cry, she's here, she has us and we love her." The blonde kissed the baby.

"When Jorja is here it's only fair when I get Eric." Sara smiled. "Be right back."

"We don't have to take car of our own kids." Jules noticed. "Sara and Sofia are all around them, like the nurses."

"We can only see them when we're not at work, so the little time at home has to be used with them. You have to spend time with us so you don't mind being with us when your parents are away for a weekend and you and your brother stay here."

"Why don't you and Sara have your own baby?" Don entered the room.

"Our lost son is back." Maria jumped off her chair, hugged and kissed Don. "How are you? You look tired."

"Twelve hour shift, Captain. Good to see you. Hello Mark."

"Good evening Donald, I thought you don't come home at all."

"I'm only here for a couple of minutes."

"You have to go back to work?"

"No, I go over to Kyle's place. This house is full and we need beds. You can have my room and I stay for these few days with Kyle."

"What? No way! You'll stay here in your room." Marie protested.

"Sorry Captain, this decision is already made. Kyle and me will have some guys days with beer, bad food and cheap movies. His couch is very comfortable, I slept a couple of times there, and you can have my room, that's better than the couch here or a mattress in the gym. Don't worry, I come over every day to see you."

"We can go to a motel."

"What for? Mark, this is the easiest way. And you're needed here, protect the twins."

"I can take them with me to work. Nobody looks for them in Angeles National Forest." Sara came back with Eric in her arms. "You can see all different kinds of animals there, Eric. It will be fun."

"And you get a deer to feed him or are you starting to breastfeed him, Sara?" Jules asked amused.

"Uhm…your mommy can come with us, you need your mobile milk bar."

"Get your own baby." Don repeated. "Marie, don't you want a grandchild?"

When he said these words Sofia felt like slapping him. He wasn't supposed to support her parents, what if they started to annoy her and Sara for the rest of the time, they were here? What could Sofia tell them? They thought about it and needed to find a way to ask Don if he wanted to be the father? No, they had to ask him first, without the pressure of Sofia's parents knowing about the plan.

"Absolutely. I hope the twins will make them think about babies."

"If you want us to give you a grandchild, you have to come over when you're retired in fourteen months and take care of them. We both won't stop working, the baby needs somebody to be there all the time or do you want your grandchild to end up in daycare after four weeks?"

"No…you want us to move to L.A.?"

"I only told you the conditions for a grandchild. Otherwise we'll nag until we get the twins a lot and play with them." Hah, that was a great plan. Give the pressure back to her parents.

"You ask for a lot, daughter."

"You get a grandchild for it, mother." Sofia answered sweetly back. She liked her idea. Her parents in the same city, babysitter for their child. Not that she didn't like daycare, but for the first months she preferred to have family around her baby. Also for later when the child was in kindergarten and at school.

"Who'll be the mother of this child?" Jules asked.

"Sofia. She has this great blue eyes and I'm…not the becoming pregnant type."

"We might have to argue about that, later."

"No, we don't argue."

"Why not two babies? You both get pregnant." Don suggested.

"One is enough, makes one stay at home for six weeks or so. We can't afford to stay at home together. And Sofia will be a great mother." Sara smiled at her lover.

"You're both head over heels in love with the twins. You'd both be great mothers."

"You should be the father, Don." Marie said.

Sara and Sofia threw a short look at each other. This wasn't the time nor the place to discuss this topic with Don. They wanted a conversation with their friend alone, only the three of them. And not half a dozen people, half a dozen different opinions.

"Until you haven't decided if you move to L.A. or not, nothing will happen, mother. Don't worry about our problems, think about what you'll do as soon as you're retired."

"We will think about it."

"Good. And I will change the diapers of this lovely lady. You smell not very fresh, little Jorja. Lets see if I can do it or we have to call your daddy to give us a hand. Your mommy deserves to sit down a few minutes, you can keep her busy tomorrow." Changing diapers was a good test for their own child. And a good way to end this conversation.


	29. Chapter 29

**15th of December**

Greg's shadows under his eyes told Sofia, her friend was waken up by his twins more than once. Twice she had been awake because she heard the babies crying and she was sure, they had cried more than twice and he, who stayed in the same room, heard it all the time. The black coffee he had was essential to get his eyes open.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"You look terrible." She gave him a hug. "The babies were active?"

"Very. I guess I slept maybe three hours in total."

"Shit."

"Yes."

"Maybe you should sleep on the couch instead in the room. You need more sleep when you have to work."

"I know. But I don't want to leave all the work to Jules."

"She understands and knows you need your sleep. You're the one who brings the money home at the moment, you have to be fit. Otherwise you're no a help. Not her and not me at work."

"Are we going back to the last scene today?"

"No, we work on the evidence and the Peevers come over at ten. There are a few more questions. Until then we have to get through a few more things."

"What shall I do?"

"First of all you have your coffee and then you drink another one while I prepare us some scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. This will wake you up a little bit more. Then we say goodbye to the twins and go to work."

"Why are you this awake? I'm sure you heard them too."

"We did. I got up with Sara, who works early today, took the dogs out, had an ice cold shower and already two cups of coffee. Plus I woke up twice and had five or six hours of sleep. Not a lot but enough."

"I'm sorry they keep you awake."

"The best training for our own child. Want some parsley in the eggs?"

"Sure. Vitamins."

"Exactly dad, you've to set a good example for your kids later. Fruits, vegetables, milk, juice. No junk food."

"At the moment it doesn't matter what I eat, they get their milk and have no clue about the rest."

"Your fiancé is a milk bar."

"That doesn't sound sexy. Jules is very sexy. I'm not one of these men who think their woman isn't sexy after she gave birth to a child. Seeing her this strong and powerful for my babies, see her suffer so I can be happy, makes me very proud. She glowed when she was pregnant, she continues so now she's a mommy. Pride, love and the most amazing smile I've ever seen. No, I'm still in love with her. More than before."

"Good, everything else would be stupid."

"I'm not stupid, only tired."

"Is Jules awake?"

"No, when I got up they were all asleep and I wanted her to get some sleep before they keep her awake for the rest of the day. And busy."

"It's supposed to be a nice day, my parents can take them out later and she has some quiet time. Time for Christmas shopping, clothes shopping."

"Don't remind me." Greg rolled his eyes. "She complained nothing fits anymore. Her old clothes are too tight and the things she wore the last weeks are too big. Women always find an excuse why they have to go shopping. And then they ask you, if you think, they're fat."

"Is she?"

"Of course not!"

"But her clothes don't fit anymore."

"She put on some weight while she was pregnant, every woman does. And she didn't lose all the weight when she delivered. No surprise. In my eyes she's still sexy, but if she thinks, she has to lose weight, she can do it. I'm sure the twins keep her active, will make her lose some weight without going on a diet."

"Probably. A little bit of sport and she'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Yes. Sara will take her around the reservoir every night. First only walking then jogging. Plus, you don't start a diet when it's almost Christmas."

"No, you don't want to miss out all the sweet cookies, cakes and chocolate. The bad diet time comes later. The resolution for the new year. No sweets, no cakes, more sport, no alcohol, more vitamins. Three days later you forgot them and are back to your old life."

"You're that weak? Only three days?"

"When it comes to no sweets three days are like eternity."

"No coffee."

"No way!" Sofia grinned. Without coffee her day couldn't start. She needed her caffeine boost in the morning to be prepared for the day.

* * *

Nothing. Nada. No matter how often Sofia checked on the evidence, she couldn't find a single tiny piece that gave her any conclusions about who kidnapped Annabelle. All traces she found were from the family and the chloroform tissue, that had been on every scene so far, wasn't there. Did she have to go back and check the whole premises again? And the premises next to it.

"Coffee?" Brandon came with two cups of coffee into her office. His long brown hair was tied back to a ponytail, a sign of he was busy and not happy.

"Thanks. When I look at your hair you didn't find something, did you?"

"No, nothing. The buggy is clean, only fingerprints of the parents. The front door had prints from people, who were there the last days to visit. Honestly I've no idea what to tell the parents when they come here in a few minutes."

"Me neither. I thought of going back. There must be a chloroform tissue somewhere, they left it every time. Why would they change their pattern? It's not like it helped us with anything."

"Yeah. And why did nobody see the van? I talked to a few neighbors, they are very aware of what's going on on their street. One could tell me since when we were there, when the first police car arrived and who else stayed at home to watch us doing our job."

"And he didn't see the van? Not yesterday and not three days ago?"

"No."

"Strange." Was it only a coincidence? Sofia tend not to believe in coincidence when it came to cases. "What about the soil?"

"Trace is working on it, so far they haven't found any soil that caught their interest. Everything belongs to the house, the premises. Did the police find anything?"

"No. I talked to Don, they have no more witnesses, knocked on all doors, talked to all neighbors, on the same road and the next three roads up the hill if they have seen a van or a man watching the area. Nothing."

"And all private camera tapes we got didn't help neither." Brandon's cell phone rang. "Okay, we're coming." He ended the call. "The Peevers are here. Lets talk to them."

"Explain them why we don't have anything?"

"There are no explanations."

"No, there aren't." Sofia sighed. This part of her job wasn't something she enjoyed. They had to tell the parents of the little girl, there was nothing to give them some hope, nothing that indicated they could have their baby girl back. Like they couldn't tell all the other parents good news.

"Misses Peevers, Mister Peevers, have a seat." Brandon greeted them.

"Did you find our baby girl?" Misses Peevers asked.

"No. Would you care for some coffee?" Sofia offered.

"I don't want coffee, I want my girl back!"

"A black one would be nice." Mister Peevers said.

"I'll be right back." She left the room to get a coffee. A devastated woman, who started working a week after she delivered. How could a woman love her baby so much and leave it alone after only a few days? While her husband seemed not to be overly sad. Or he played his feelings down very good. Most men were raised not to show feelings, most forgot this when it came to their own baby, other managed to keep their face straight.

With the coffee she came back and sat down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What are you doing the whole day when you haven't found out anything yet?" Misses Peevers asked Brandon.

"We work on what we have. The problem is, there aren't a lot of things to work on and what we found out so far, pointed to nowhere. We have the prints of your family and the neighbor who was over two days ago. That's it. All fresh prints were from you and your husband."

"You can tell if a print is old or not?" Mister Peevers asked.

"Yes. The kidnapper didn't cut himself when he cut the glass, he didn't leave a shoeprint behind, we have no evidence he was in or around your house. Our lab is working on the soil we found in the house, so far it all belonged to your premises."

"How do you plan to get our baby back to us when you have nothing?" Misses Peevers sobbed.

"We hope we find something."

"When?"

"Hopefully soon. Mister Peevers, we need to ask you about the van again. We talked to all your neighbors, one could give us a really good enumeration about what vehicles drove across the road, who was at home and when a person walked by. He didn't see the van, not yesterday and not three days ago."

"Then he must have missed it. Used the bathroom at this time …like I did yesterday…they must have seen me…how could they see me?"

Another question they couldn't answer. Sofia had checked on the surroundings, she didn't find a place from where you could watch the kitchen unseen. All possible angles didn't work out and when she tried to climb into the bushes, thorns stopped her before she managed to get half inside.

Her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." It showed Don's number. Stepping out of the room she answered the call. "Hey, we're talking to the Peevers at the moment. Do you have anything?"

"I'm afraid I have." His voice said more than the words. He had news, not good news. Very bad news.

"No."

"A jogger found a body in Griffith Park. A baby body and from what I can tell, it looks a lot like Annabelle. The photos we saw, the one we have, I'm certain it is her."

"She's dead?" A stupid question, he just told her, they found a body.

"Yes. The coroner is on her way, I can't give you a verified COD, to me it looks like strangulation."

"Was she buried?"

"Thrown in a bush, buried a little bit, not deep, the jogger found her because her dog stopped and didn't come, when she called it."

"Fuck. Okay…uhm…I tell Brandon and then…we come over. Without the Peevers."

"Okay. I send you the address."

"Thanks." She ended the call. This wasn't what she hoped would happen. They had a dead baby. If it was Annabelle they had to ask themselves the question, if all the other babies were dead too. Had they been wrong? Was kidnapping and selling the babies not what these men planed? Had they other reasons? Worse?

* * *

Sofia was afraid Don had been right. The body of the little baby in Griffith Park was Annabelle. Buried under a bush away from the footpath in the south of the park, somebody tried to make sure the girl wasn't found easily. The nose of the dog changed this, let the plan fail.

"She's so small." Sofia swallowed a few times. How could people do this? How could they kill a baby? It was defenseless, didn't harm anybody. Why? What could be your reason for such a cruel act?

Don put his hand on her shoulder. "It's Annabelle, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want…want to take care of her? Or shall I call Brandon? Is Greg back?"

"He's in the lab, it's better he doesn't see this." Sofia knew Greg would see the photo she was about to take. It was his case, he couldn't avoid evidence. But she hoped seeing a photo wasn't as bad as seeing it for real. "I take care of her."

"Okay. We try to get witnesses, people who are here regularly. And inform the Peevers when Annabelle is with the coroner. She has to confirm her identity first."

"It's her." Sofia took a deep breath and walked to the coroner and the baby. "Hi Cherry."

"Hey Sofia, how are you?"

"This isn't good, this gives the whole case a new destiny."

"They killed before."

"Yes, but never the babies. We thought they sell them. If we were wrong they killed them the whole time and around here might be more bodies." They had to order search dogs, search the whole area. If there were more bodies, it was likely they were all around this area and they could have a few more bodies by the end of the day.

"Recruits and dogs are ordered to check the area. Lets hope they won't find anything."

Sofia hoped so. On the other hand was she aware of the possibility, the other bodies were at another place, another part of the park. Griffith park was huge, it was almost impossible to check the whole area, it would take ages.

"Don said she was strangled." The blonde saw the strangu-lation marks on the small throat. It didn't take a lot of force to kill a baby this way.

"Yes. Which can help us."

"How?"

"The killer used his hands. See here?" Cherry pointed to a bruise. "It's a thumb."

"You can get us a photo of it we can use?"

"You bet I will. He killed her and left something of him behind. See if you can get some traces before I take care of her."

"Thanks." Sofia started with photos. Concentrate on the job, don't think about you're working on a baby, you don't see her as a fragile little person, see her as evidence. Stay focused, be a professional, she told herself. It seemed impossible to do so.

Sara. She had to call her lover when she was done here. Her voice, talking to her, it was essential for a case like this. Only the words of her lover could make her feel better, get her head clean.

After taking photos she looked at the closer area around the body. Shoeprints. One, two, three, four at least five different pair of shoes. The coroner, the police, the jogger, who else? She needed the shoes of all people, who were here. Maybe they got lucky and the killer's prints were also left behind. Securing two prints she kneed next to the body. Don't look at the face. Look for evidence.

There were a few hairs, looked like they came from the dog. She bagged them. Another hair, long. The jogger maybe? Sofia didn't know if the jogger was male or female, had long or short hair and it didn't matter now, the hair was evidence. Soil and bugs. The body had been here a while and bugs didn't need much time find it, start eating it. Because Annabelle had been buried there were no signs of larger animals. Her clothes were a little bit torn, to Sofia it looked like it might have happened when the dogs started digging. Don't let this be a sexual assault, please. Please don't make it worse. She had suffered enough.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hi Jules."

"What are you trying to hide from me?" Jules asked Sara straight forward. The brunette just came up the stairs, looked into the second bedroom to greet the other woman and the therapist knew right away, Sara tried to hide something.

"My dirty boots." Without stopping Sara went in her bedroom, closed the door and fell backwards on the bed. One hour ago she finished work, drove back home and before she had the chance to get into the house Sofia called her. They found a dead baby. Annabelle. The whole case could be not about selling but killing babies. Her lover had been devastated, was close to cy and needed a few minutes of her attention. Almost half an hour. Her whole lunch break. And Sara still felt like driving to the lab, see her girlfriend, pull her in her arms and kiss her. It was hard to let her work on the case alone. On her feelings.

"You don't wear boots." Jules came into the room and sat next to Sara. "You left them downstairs, like you always do."

"So you can't see them."

"Why don't you tell me it's not my business? Before you continue to lie to me."

"That's rude."

"Or honest."

"Where are Eric and Jorja?" She changed the topic.

"Out with their three personal bodyguards. An armed police captain, a tall man and a crazy woman ready to kill everybody with her bare hands. They took the twins and the dogs for a walk in the sunshine and give me time to breathe. I never thought twins can be this demanding."

"When you kill somebody with your bare hands, strangle him to death, it's personal."

"Yes."

"The killer knew the victim, had a personal relationship with him."

"Very likely."

"It takes more than a few hours to have a personal relationship."

"You're not talking about Tanya and her way of protecting the twins, are you?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me what you refer to?"

"No." Sara pulled Jules in her arms and snuggled into them. Not her therapist anymore but her friend. Much better. A friend could comfort you better.

"You're lying again."

Of course she lied. It was impossible for her to keep a secret from Jules and sooner or later the therapist would read all details in the newspaper or hear it on radio and TV.

"Why do I tell you everything? Is this because of the hocus-pocus you use? Did you cast a spell on me?"

"Do you feel cursed?"

"No."

"So it can't be a spell."

"Don't tell me it's something stupid like friendship and sympathy." Sara chuckled.

"I won't tell you, you said it yourself."

"What happened to all your doctor friends? Don't they want to see the twins?" Another change of topic, another try to get Jules's mind off what was bothering Sara. Another try that won't work out.

"They saw them in hospital."

"And that's enough for them? Or do they stay away because you're here?"

"They have to work, most of them have a family of their own and yes, they don't feel comfortable coming here."

"You can invite them, neither Sofia nor I will jump them. We know how to behave and are not interested in them. Hard to believe, but a lesbian doesn't jump every woman she sees. Not even when they're doctors."

"I hope they don't think this, I expect them to be more sensible. By the way, homosexuality isn't a disorder anymore. The smart men and women found this out a couple of years ago. In May, I forgot the exact year."

"We google it, print the page out for your friends and they can come over. You don't have to meet them anywhere else. It's really okay when they're here."

"Thanks. I might do that for Sunday, having some coffee and cake together. Otherwise is your place packed with people already, you don't need another half a dozen here, between all the actors practicing, your in-laws and us. When our sweet-hearts close the case we can go back home and you have your space and silence back."

"Will you go back to the house?"

"Yes. We wanted this house, we bought and won't let a criminal scare us away. Greg and Sofia find them, Don arrests them and we can go back to our house."

"Good. Moving is too expensive and too stressful with the twins."

"Are they about to close the case?"

"No." Time to tell her friend the sad news. "They found Annabelle."

"Dead?"

"Yes. Strangled."

"That makes no sense."

"No, it doesn't. Saying this, so many things of this last scene don't make any sense."

"What about evidence?"

"A scene with a body gives usually a lot of evidence."

"It could be the scene that helps them close the case."

"Yes. I hope so."

"So do I. It's a strange feeling knowing your babies are out, there are three people with them, one with a weapon and at the same time you worry. Even when they don't try to steal the twins now, they might follow them to here and try it again. I found myself scared for a second when the doorbell rang. Understandable, after all, they seemed to be in front of my door once but I'm afraid these tensions will go over to the twins and scare them. They're supposed to feel safe all the time, how can I provide this, when I'm afraid something might happen to them? They feel when their mother is nervous."

"What can we do to make you feel safe?"

"Close the case, send these men to prison."

"They're trying exactly this."

"Greg tries to keep information away from me, probably because they're mostly bad news. I prefer to hear bad news than no news. You can prepare yourself when you heard bad news."

"He tries to protect you, leave it to me to tell you the bad news."

"Not your job."

"But I do it perfectly."

"You do. Do you want to come with me when I go home later to get a few things?"

"Sure, you need a bodyguard."

"Don't tell me you've your weapon here too."

"Okay, I won't tell you, I simply join you."

"My babies are in a house full with weapons. The good thing is, they're too small to get them accidentally in their hands. Law enforcement people are crazy."

"That's why they end up with a shrink as a wife." Sara grinned. She wasn't a law enforcement person anymore but she had her gun with her. Only in case somebody might decide to get into the house without being invited.

* * *

When Sofia entered the last shoeprint in her computer and started the search she leant back, closed her eyes and tried to push the picture of the dead baby away. Annabelle was dead. Were they wrong? Were all the other babies dead too? How could they support the parents, make them keep on believing when their evidence pointed towards such bad news?

"You look like you need a beer." Greg came with a muffin in the room.

"A muffin would be nice too. When I drink beer here my supervisor might not like it."

"Or gets himself a beer. Want half of it? I bet you skipped lunch."

"I did. Thanks."

He cut the muffin in half. "You're checking on the shoe prints of the scene?"

"Yes. I entered photos of the prints of Brandon, the coroner, the jogger, Don and the officer first at scene, lets see if we get some brands and sizes for the other prints."

"I started the DNA profiles."

"Brandon is with Cherry, they try to get a good picture of the strangulation mark. With a little luck we have a fingerprint. Or at least a size of the hand."

The computer beeped.

"We've got a print…sneaker size ten." The computer showed them the brand and model of the shoe. Sofia bit her lips. She had seen such a shoe before. Where? Was it on one of the video of the man?

"I've seen this shoe before…the video files with the faked doctor are on the computer, aren't they?"

"Yes." Greg sat next to her close to the screen when she started the first video. Nothing, no shoes. The second video gave them a different angle. Nothing. Number three only showed the back of the head for a second and was over.

"There! There are his shoes…they don't look like sneakers to me." She stopped the screen and zoomed the shoes. The definition wasn't good, too bad to get brand or model from it but good enough to tell her, this weren't the sneaker she had seen.

"Where else could I've seen them?"

"Was it a scene? Which crime scene was it? The first case?"

"No…yesterday! I saw them yesterday…I need the crime scene photos." She jumped off her chair, bit on her lips when she felt some pain in her left knee, ignored it and got the crime scene photos. Together with Greg she skimmed through them.

"There they are! Even the same color like the computer showed us!" Greg pointed to a pair of sneakers.

"I knew I saw them before." Her blue eyes stared at the brown sneakers.

"Can they be the one we were looking for?"

"I don't know…but if…"

"If they are the ones we're looking for, the case just turned…"

"Yeah…we need to cross check."

"Why don't I work on the shoeprints of today while you get Don go and get these sneakers? And I call Brandon, if we're right we should see it in the soil too."

"Right…fuck Greg! If we're right…I don't want to think about it."

"Lets work and think afterwards of what it means when we find out…things we don't want to find out." Could the truth get worse than they thought it was already? At the moment everything pointed that way.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Marie asked when Sara and Jules came into the living room.

"Yes. If you can take care of the twins for another half an hour it would be nice."

"I look after them for an hour or two, don't worry about me and your babies. We're fine, you fed them, they sleep and when they wake up, we're here to entertain them – as far as you can entertain four days old babies. Plus there's an army of rookies, called actors, in the living room."

"Thanks Captain."

"Call her Marie, you're over the 'Captain' and 'Doctor' crap. See each other as normal people and not titles. A title doesn't make you special."

"Well, Jules is special to you and if I wouldn't know you love my daughter I hadn't woken you up this gently. Sleeping during the day with another woman in your arms. Poor Sofia, hopefully she'll never find out."

"In this case she'll forgive me to have a nap with Jules in my arms." They fell asleep on Sara's bed and were woken up when Marie and Tanya came upstairs with the hungry twins. To Sara's surprise it didn't feel awkward to wake up with Jules in her arms.

"We better won't tell her."

"I'll tell her tonight, we don't have secrets. I learnt in therapy it's stupid to keep secrets from your therapist and especially stupid to have secrets from your girlfriend. As I was a bright patient, I remember this every day and live after it."

"Just remember the bed upstairs is yours and Sofia's bed."

"My mom-in-law really wants Sofia and me to be together forever, I like that."

"She's a smart woman, knows who belongs to whom. Shall we?" Jules blinked at Marie.

"Yes. We see you later. Do we need anything for dinner? Shall we pick something up?"

"No, we did the shopping this morning and Mark has already plans what he wants to cook for all of us."

"Full service, wow." It was very handy to have her in-laws over, they should come here more often.

When Sara opened the front door Scooby and Rantanplan were next to her. "Guys, we're not going for a walk, we want to get some clothes for our guests." The look they gave her said, they didn't care where she was about to go, they wanted to be with her.

"Take them with us, our personal protection dogs."

"Okay you can come with us." She didn't bother with a leash. When the car door was opened the dogs jumped into the car and for the way from the car to the next house was no leash needed. Scooby and Rantanplan listened when Sara called them.

"How does it feel being a mom? The first four days."

"I knew it's a lot of work, was fully aware of the fact my life would change completely but it's more work than I thought. The nights are difficult, when one baby cries the other ones starts and it takes a while before they go back to sleep. Means I can't sleep a whole night anymore, neither can Greg when he's in the same room. Can you talk to him? He should sleep when he has to work the next day. The couch downstairs is the best solution at the moment. Or the gym area."

"I can try."

"Thanks. Were you very annoyed last night when they woke you up?"

"No, I heard them, it was okay. The best training when we want a child."

"Who gets the nightshift?"

"Sofia as long as she's at home. Afterwards I can ask to work late so she can sleep and take our baby to daycare in the morning. That leaves a couple of hours of sleep for me in the morning."

"Not much time for you and Sofia together."

"No more long mornings in bed, sleeping in, no. Same for you and Greg, the next years there won't be a sleep in, later they come into your bed. It takes a while before they start to sleep longer than you do."

"Teenager time. I don't want to think about that."

"You've a few more years – and maybe more kids by then."

"Did Greg say he wants more?"

"No. Why? You don't want more kids?"

"Two should be enough."

"Sofia won't like that, she wanted a godchild too."

"You have to share Eric."

"No! He's mine. My baby."

"What happened to your…fear of doing something wrong?"

"Is more and more blown away since I had him the first time in my arms. He makes me feel like I can't do anything wrong as long as I love him. Such an amazing boy. When he looks at me I feel like he really looks at me, smiles at me and I am the only person in the room he cares for. Not unlike his mother. She can do the same things."

"Comes with the job."

"Manipulate people."

"Empathize."

"Same shit, different word."

"Stop pretending you don't like my job, you like how I could help you because of my profession."

"It wasn't your profession, it was you. Your profession hadn't help a bit if you had been like all the other therapist. I stayed with you because you're you, you're special. That's why we're friends – and because you date my best friend."

"I knew he's the father of my children."

"Forget the rules, they suck anyway." Sara stopped the car in front of Jules's house.

"Rules are there to be bent, one of my former clients told me." Jules got out the car and walked with Sara and the dogs to the house.

"We won't tell Eric and Jorja."

"No, they'll find out themselves soon enough." She unlocked the door and the dogs stormed in, barking.

"Quiet boys, there's no need to…what the fuck?" Sara stopped in the doorframe.

"Oh my god!" The hallway looked like it was a war zone. Furniture on the floor, a broken mirror, pictures were on the ground.

"Scooby! Rantanplan! Come here! Right now!" Sara ordered. Holding both dogs on the collars she pulled them out of the house. "Jules, call the police."

"Our house."

"Jules, get out! Now! You're destroying evidence."

"I've to look…"

"No! Damn it." Sara let go of the dogs and pulled her friend out of the house. "Sit down, hold the dogs so they can't run away, I call the police." She got her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Lynn's number.

"Hey Sara, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Lynn, can you come over to Greg' house?"

"He stays with you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Jules and me are at their place and it looks like somebody broke in and destroyed furniture and decoration."

"Shit. Stay out of the house…get in the car in case the burglars are still inside, I come over ASAP."

"Thanks." She ended the call. "Lynn comes over."

"Okay. Do you think somebody broke in and stole things?"

"Likely. Did you have important and expensive things in there?"

"We have our important papers with us, also all the money. Some jewelries are in the house, folder with tax and other papers, our furniture…electronic equipment. I can't go in, can I?"

"Not until the police is here. And Lynn will call a CSI team to get the evidence. When you walk in now, you destroy evidence and we don't know for sure if the burglar is gone. Why don't you call Greg while we go back into the car and wait for the police?"

"Because he works and needs to focus."

"Jules, I don't need to tell you it's better to call him. He'll be mad when you don't tell him."

"Do you think it could be the same guys? The kidnapper? Angry because we weren't here?"

"A lot of things are possible." Sara had the same thought when she entered the house. It didn't feel like a coincidence.


	31. Chapter 31

"Did you find our baby?" Misses Peevers asked when Sofia and Don entered the interrogation room. Greg left straight after Jules called and told him about the break in, Brandon worked still on evidence. Nevertheless they were quite sure they had a few answers. Answers they didn't like.

"Yes we did."

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"Why don't tell you where your daughter is?" Sofia looked at Mister Peevers.

"What? I? I've no idea where she is."

"Really?"

"Of course, I called you because she was kidnapped."

"What did you do yesterday morning? Did you take her out? Enjoy the sunshine?"

"No, I went…to a store."

"Which one?"

"Down at the corner of Silver Lake Boulevard, why?"

"Got any receipts?" Sofia knew the shop, she was there often when she was with the dogs at the dog's playground and needed something to drink or a little snack.

"No."

"Why do you ask my husband so many questions? Where's Annabelle?"

"We found in your house soil from Griffith Park. Have you been there lately?"

"Two days ago we went there for a walk. Why?" Misses Peevers answered.

"Where?"

"Gosh…around the Observatory. Why is that important?"

"Because we found Annabelle in Griffith Park."

"What? I want to see her! How is she? Is she fine? How does she get into Griffith Park? Did the kidnapper live there? Around there? Did somebody find her there and called you?"

"No." Don's voice was cold. "Mister Peevers?"

"I've no idea where the kidnapper live."

"I do believe you this."

"So why do you ask me?"

"Because Annabelle wasn't kidnapped, wasn't she?"

"What? Of course."

"What are they talking about, Honey?"

"Your daughter wasn't found at the Observatory, Misses Peevers. Did you wear your brown sneakers lately, Mister Peevers?"

"Can be. I don't remember which pair of shoes I wear when."

"Yesterday morning?"

"Maybe."

"The soil we found under your sneakers tell us you did." Sofia took over. "And it also told us, you've been to Griffith Park, not the Observatory, the south area. The same area where we found Annabelle."

"No!" Misses Peevers turned pale and Sofia knew, she realized now, her daughter was found, but not alive. They hadn't said she was dead, only she was found but the mother realized now, there wasn't a happy end to this story. "No! No! This can't be! She can't be dead."

"She was strangled to death." Sofia's eyes were on Mister Peevers. "And buried under a bush. A good place, no human does look there. What wasn't though of are the good noses of some dogs. They smell dead bodies, even when they're buried a feet deep."

"Oh my god."

"You smoke, don't you, Mister Peevers?"

"I stopped when the baby was born. My wife doesn't want me smoking around her and when I smoke outside the smoke is still in my clothes and Annabelle inhales it."

"Your wife told you to stop but you smoked yesterday."

"Gary…"

"The famous brand with the cowboy, right?"

"How do they know?"

"They're fishing."

"No, we found a cigarette butt of this brand DNA will confirm shortly it's your cigarette." So they were only a little bit fishing.

"Maybe the kidnapper took my cigarettes."

"Your cigarette butt? Come on, that's stupid."

"To frame me."

"They didn't do this before, why would they change their pattern?"

"To confuse you."

"No. Did you know that it's possible to get fingerprints from skin? Like when you press your hand strong on somebody's skin there's an impression and we can use this to identify whoever assaulted the other one."

"Impossible."

"Nowadays nothing is impossible, all these new machines can do real magic. Why don't you tell us what happened ?"

"Gary…"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You're like this little brat! I should have killed you too!"

"What? You…"

"Yes I killed her. She was like you, looked like you. And screamed the whole day, tried to force me to do whatever she wanted. I've to put up with you, it's enough you push me around all the time, I don't want your mini you to do the same. She was annoying! An annoying screaming picture of you! Without a break. Cry, cry, cry. All day long. Nothing I did was good enough to make her shut up for a while. Wah! Wah! Wah! Stupid little brat. Never stopped. So I made her stop. And you know what? It felt good! Finally she was quiet and I had some time for myself."

"You killed our daughter?"

"Your daughter, I never wanted her. I never wanted to stay at home. You made the decision. Yeah, for you it's easy, you go to work and don't have to listen to her all day. The crying. I had enough."

"Gary Peevers you're under arrest for the killing of your daughter Annabelle." Don raised and got his handcuffs. "You've the right to remain silent…"

"Silence! Yes, please. Take me somewhere where it's silent."

"You killed our baby!" Misses Peevers jumped up and started pushing and slapping her husband. "You killed her! You killed Annabelle! You're a monster!" The officer in the room stepped between and pulled her away. "You're a killer! A baby murderer!"

Sofia felt like telling the officer to let go of the woman so she could get some kind of revenge. Not that it could bring back her daughter, but it would help. Mister Peevers deserved to be slapped and pushed. Hard.

Brandon entered the room. He had watched the last minutes from the other side of the one-way mirror. "Misses Peevers? Would you like to see your daughter?" He offered with a soft voice.

"Yes."

"Come with me, I take you to Annabelle." He got his arm around her and walked her out the room. Don handed Mister Peevers over to the officer.

"Book him in. Don't be too picky with the cell."

"Sure thing, detective."

When they left the room Sofia took a deep breath. Their assumption had been right. It were Mister Peevers sneakers she had seen, when they checked them, got some soil from it and compared it to the soil they found at the crime scene, they knew he was their killer. The cigarette butt had been a worth a try, they found it, didn't know if it was really his, DNA hadn't confirmed it yet. Like they weren't absolutely sure the impression on Annabelle's throat had been from her own father. It added up and he reacted the way, a guilty suspect does.

"He killed his own daughter." She mumbled.

"It makes me feel sick."

"Me too. Her own father."

"And he tried to cover it up. Our baby kidnapper seemed to be the perfect people to blame for. We fell for it, everything pointed towards them. She was in the age range of them, the area of the city was right, he said the right things. Probably studied the newspaper and learnt, what we found at the other scenes."

"He planed it."

"Yes he did. You know what I hope?"

"What?"

"That he gets a cell with cell mates who are fathers." Child abuser and killer never had an easy life in prison, often they didn't survive the time they had to serve and Don didn't feel sorry when they were killed. In his eyes they didn't deserve to live. When you kill a child, when you kill your own child, why would you have any rights to live?

* * *

Sara had taken the dogs into the car and waited for Jules and Greg to come back out of the house.

"How does it look inside?" She asked Lynn when her friend came out of the house.

"Like war. Somebody was looking for something or was very angry."

"Was anything taken?"

"No, only destroyed. Makes me go with the anger issue."

"Yeah…anger because there weren't any babies to take."

"Maybe. Do you think they'll stay in this house?"

"It was their plan before this happened. After today they might change their mind. I would." First a potential kidnapper in front of your house than the same guy in your house, destroying your furniture. How could you feel safe anymore?

"So would I. A new house, moving…with two babies. Tough."

"Yeah…they can stay with us as long as they want even when it's not a perfect solution. The babies don't sleep the whole night, you saw how tired Greg looks. He should sleep somewhere else, in another room."

"Don left his room to Sofia's parents."

"He's cute. It helps a lot."

"How long will Jules's cousin stay?"

"Her plan was to move back with Jules and Greg ASAP. Otherwise she might have found a place to stay from the first of January."

"Full house for Christmas and New Years Eve."

"Like usually. She offered she can ask her aunt to stay with her, I think it's better when she stays with us. More people for the security of the babies. And some company for Jules. When Marie and Mark are back home there won't be somebody around all the time. Tony works most times from home, sometimes he has to leave. With Tanya in the house Jules is never alone."

"True….look who's coming around!" Lynn pointed to a car stopping right behind Sara's. A smile appeared on Sara's face. Sofia. It was after four and her lover stopped working. Or was the CSI on scene? There were two already inside, for a third one was no need.

"Lieutenant, good to see you."

"Are you working or having a chicks chat afternoon, officer?" Sofia grinned.

"Talking to a witness."

"Really? Let me take over." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her. "Hello witness, anything you want to tell me?"

"You're very sexy, CSI Curtis. I love that swagger. Wanna go home with me later when we're done here?"

"Absolutely."

"Lieutenant, she can't go until we have her statement."

"Why don't you do your job, officer? And I stay here, make sure she doesn't run away." Sofia sat on Sara's lap. "How are Greg and Jules?"

"Shocked. Most of their furniture is ruined. They shouldn't move back into here."

"No, too many bad memories. We keep them with us?"

"Of course. Maybe you have to build this room on top of the garage, give it and Don's room to them, Don has to move next to us and we're all happy."

"They want their own place - as much as I like your idea. Our babies with us."

"My Eric."

"Sara is in love with her godchild." Sofia said to Lynn. "She's absolutely crazy for this little guy. You should come along and see them."

"I might do that tomorrow when I've a day off. When are you having a day off`?"

"Good questions, I'm due to have one since…I don't know when. If there won't be a new scene I can stay at home tomorrow. So I'm kind of on call duty. Which annoys me because I want a day off with Sara, sleep in, breakfast in bed."

"Sounds nice. I've Monday and Tuesday off to wave your parents goodbye."

"I'll try to get them off too."

"Good."

"Greg and Jules are coming back. Sara, I won't ask you to come to station, I've your statement, if there are any more question I know where to find you. In the arms of the lieutenant."

"Where I belong."

"I know."

"Hey, why don't we have a BBQ night tomorrow? Bring your BF and we have a beer or two in the garden, the weather is supposed to be dry, not that warm but we'll cope with a blanket." Sofia suggested.

"Sure, why not. I bring some steaks."

"Perfect."

"How long do you have to work, Sara?"

"Until two from six in the morning."

"So you can join in too. I talk to Kyle and Don when I'm back at the department. They should like this idea."

"Okay. Hey, how are you guys? How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Greg sighed. "We can throw away most of our things. I hope the insurance company will pay."

"They've to." Jules said.

"Yeah…Honey, I don't want to live in this house anymore. Sorry. I know we looked a while to find it, it seemed to be perfect but…"

"Not anymore."

"No."

"I don't want to live in it neither."

"Okay, lets look for a new place to stay. Sofia…"

"You can stay as long as you want, don't dare to ask. Take your time, find something close to our house rather than far away. We want you close."

"Thanks."

"What are the plans for now?"

"We've to go to the department, do the paper work. When the CSIs are done we can come back and get whatever you want …and we've to put this place up for sale." There was some work to do before they could sell their house, Greg was aware of that. Clean it, repair the worst damage.

"Okay, we go back home. Don't worry about Jorja and Eric, they're in good hands."

"Thanks. I've no idea what we would do without you."

"That's why you have friends." Sara hugged Greg and kissed his cheek. "Or your big sis. Go with your wife to the police, we worry about the rest."

"Thanks. And thanks for being here with Jules."

"Hey, I can't let her go anywhere alone."

"She has a gun." Jules said quietly. "Is she allowed to carry it?"

"Yes. And even if not, nobody heard you." Lynn said. "Lets get to the department."

"And we go home." Sofia took Sara's hand. "Do you want my car? I've to say hello to my guys, they're waiting for me." She looked at Scooby and Rantanplan, who barked a few times to get her attention.

"No problem. I see you at home."

"I'll be right behind you, stare at your sexy ass."

"You mean your sexy bumper." Sara smiled softly. A part of her wanted to join Greg and Jules at the department, wanted to stay with them, support them. The other part knew, it was better when she went back home, looked after the babies and waited for her friends to come home.


	32. Chapter 32

"Where are Jules and Greg?" Doctor Bendler asked when Sofia opened the door.

"Come in." The stepped aside to let the doctor enter the house.

"I heard about what happened to the house. First there's a potential kidnapper at my daughter's place while she's pregnant and nobody bothers to call me, tell me she moved out. Now probably the same people broke into her house and again nobody calls me. I want explanations." Doctor Bendler followed Sofia into the living room.

"Hi Alison." Sara greeted her, Eric on her arms.

"Hello Sara, where's Jules? I want answers."

"At the LAPD, giving answers."

"Why did nobody call me about the break in?"

"You have to ask Jules."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it's not my decision. Like with the man at her door. When she decides she doesn't want you to know I've to respect this. Yes, you're her mother, but she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Children are never old enough to make their own decisions when it comes to things like this." Marie entered the room. "Why don't you have one of those, doctor Bendler?" She offered a tray with glasses filled with whiskey.

"I've to drive."

"Sofia can drive you, she takes medicine and isn't supposed to drink alcohol. My daughter also doesn't tell me much about her life. Like she never mentioned she had problems with her leg, got an infection and couldn't use her prosthesis for a few days. Not that we won't find out these things anyway." Marie gave Sofia a firm look.

"I never told you everything when I was a child, why would I start with it now?"

"Because I find out anyway."

"You're the captain go and work the clues, it's your job."

"You're the detective, go detect!" Sara grinned widely.

"Not funny, CSI Sidle." Sofia pouted and smiled back at Jorja who seemed to smile at her. Maybe the baby liked it when she made grimaces. No, she couldn't see that, could she?

"Why don't you sit down and wait for your daughter?" Marie asked doctor Bendler. "They should be back any time soon."

"Where is Tanya? Was she with Jules?"

"Tanya has an appointment with another doctor, she can work maybe work with. I was with Jules and she was safe the whole time, I was armed. Not only the police can walk around with guns."

"Only the police is supposed to do it."

"Captain, you have to remember, this isn't your precinct."

"When you break rules I've to act."

"No, you're on holidays, you can mix cocktails, have sleep ins and long walks with the dogs. Or play babysitter."

"Talking about babies, will I get my grandchildren?" Doctor Bendler asked.

"Not really." Sara sighed and handed Eric over. "Only because you're his grandmother and I have to feed the dogs. How did the pizza look?"

"Good to me but you have to ask the chef. Mark won't let you serve until he thinks it's perfect."

"Alison, you can stay for dinner."

"I'm not here for dinner."

"No, but until Jules comes back you can eat with us. Stay with your grandchildren. You want to spend more time with them, don't you?"

"Okay. Captain, I assume you looked after my grandchildren today?"

"Yes. With your niece and my husband we took them out for a walk so your daughter can have a few minutes for herself, get some sleep. The way I understood these two lovely children are real nightmares when it comes to let their parents sleep."

"I've two days off from Sunday on and can take over too. What will happen to the house? Can they move back in?"

"When the police says it's not a crime scene anymore. Until the CSI is done it will take another day." Sofia explained. "They might be allowed to go back in there tonight, get a few things out, but mostly it has to stay as it is so CSI can find evidence."

"This house isn't good for them."

"They will sell it, both don't want to live in there anymore." Sara came back into the living room. "We offered them to stay here as long as they want. It's packed in the room, not the perfect place to stay but it's for free and safe."

"You have people here all the time, otherwise I'd get them over to my place. We do have a free room and a sleep couch in the offices."

"It's a good offer when we have the kidnapper."

"Which is when?"

"I wish I knew the answer." Sofia sighed. After she thought first they had found important evidence they learnt the last case wasn't connected to the kidnapper and they were exactly where they were two days ago. Without a hot trace.

* * *

"You haven't told me about the case you closed today." Sara said when she came into the bedroom.

"Not a nice story and no happy end." Sofia placed her prosthesis next to the bed, looked at her stump. The infection was gone, the wound was still visible and she applied some of the heal crème on it.

"Me calling you because of Jules's and Greg's house wasn't a nice story neither."

"No." Sofia pulled Sara in her arms, kissed her. "Annabelle was killed by her own father. Her case had nothing to do with the kidnapper. He tried to frame them."

"He killed his own daughter?"

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Why?"

"Because she cried, he had to stay at home, she wanted his attention, reminded him of his wife. So many stupid reasons."

"He said that?"

"Yes. After it was obvious we didn't believe his story, he couldn't blame somebody else and all the evidence pointed towards him. His wife sat next to him, he said all those things straight to her face and there was so much hate in his voice. Hate for the wife, the baby. He even said, he wished he had killed her too."

"Gosh." Sara took Sofia's hand and squeezed them.

"I wanted to punch the crap out of him. Why did he not just leave them?"

"It's his house, the baby was new, the new one has to go."

"Humans are monsters. Some of them. The only good thing was, Don told the officer, who took the bastard to the arresting cell, not to be too picky with the cell. When his cell mates hear what he did, he'll pay and I wish it will be very painful. Not the thought I should have, I know…but…I can't help it."

"You were helpless and angry, understandable. As a CSI these thoughts might not be professional but you're a human, you can think these things."

"Without feeling guilty."

"Yes."

"I so hoped we can close the cases, have the kidnapper and end this horrible story. Instead they might have broken into Greg's house, destroy most of it and made them kind of homeless. Our little one doesn't have a lot of luck the last days. Beside of the birth of his wonderful twins."

"This house is bad luck. They'll sell it, find a new one and I already told them to stay close to us."

"Good. I want our babies close."

"Me too. Even when they wake us up in the night."

"Doesn't matter, our baby will wake us up too."

"We do wake each other up occasionally. And I'm really happy nightmares are not the reason anymore." Sara placed kisses on Sofia's throat.

"Sex is much more fun than nightmares…are you trying to get me in the mood with your soft kisses and magic lips?"

"Never."

"Miss Sidle, you're a liar, a cute one." Sofia grinned, pulled Sara on top of her and got her hands under the brunette's shirt.

"Not a liar, a lover. You're lover who loves you."

"You love me? What a crazy coincidence, I love you too." The blonde pulled the head of the other woman down and kissed her softly. No matter how bad the day was, her lover could always get her thoughts away from work to some nice things. Sara's love made her strong, made her continuing fighting and never give up. Sometimes she thought it was crazy what their love could do to them. Crazy and so wonderful. Weren't they just the best things ever happened to each other?

* * *

**17th of December**

"Can't you call in sick?" Sofia grabbed the sleeve of the pullover on her lover, who was about to get up and leave the room.

"No." The brunette bent down and kissed the other woman. "I can't. Sorry."

"Me too."

"My thoughts will be with you and I should be back around one or two. We can have late lunch together if you don't get called in."

"I hope I can have a few hours at home, talk to my parents, take the dogs out for a walk. They're here and I barely see them."

"Yes but they know why, know you can't change it when you have a hot case. And we are all involved in this case somehow."

"True. Do you take me downstairs with you? Breakfast and kisses."

"Sure. Come on." Sara wanted to pull Sofia out of bed and ended on the bed.

"Did I mention I play dirty?" The mouth of the blonde crashed down and stopped the upcoming protest, changed it into a passionate kiss. Holding Sara's hand over her head together with her right hand, the left started to get under the pullover of the brunette, finding the thin fabric of the bra. Hard nipples told her, her lover wasn't mad.

"Screw the breakfast, I know something better to do."

"You want to screw me." Sara gasped.

"More than anything else. If you can't call in sick, what about being a little bit late?"

"Not possible."

"Let me make it possible." Pulling down the bra so she had her hands on the soft skin, Sofia's lips found the pulse point on Sara's throat.

"Honey…oh…I…you…oh god…"

"Your body tells me it wants you to be late."

"I could skip breakfast…"

"That will do for the start."

"I can't do mo…" The rest of the sentence ended in a moan. How was she supposed to stay strong when Sofia made her lose her mind? Her lover was right, she didn't play fair. Not at all.


	33. Chapter 33

**17****th**** of December**

"Can't you call in sick?" Sofia grabbed the sleeve of the pullover on her lover, who was about to get up and leave the room.

"No." The brunette bent down and kissed the other woman. "I can't. Sorry."

"Me too."

"My thoughts will be with you and I should be back around one or two. We can have late lunch together if you don't get called in."

"I hope I can have a few hours at home, talk to my parents, take the dogs out for a walk. They're here and I barely see them."

"Yes but they know why, know you can't change it when you have a hot case. And we are all involved in this case somehow."

"True. Do you take me downstairs with you? Breakfast and kisses."

"Sure. Come on." Sara wanted to pull Sofia out of bed and ended on the bed.

"Did I mention I play dirty?" The mouth of the blonde crashed down and stopped the upcoming protest, changed it into a passionate kiss. Holding Sara's hand over her head together with her right hand, the left started to get under the pullover of the brunette, finding the thin fabric of the bra. Hard nipples told her, her lover wasn't mad.

"Screw the breakfast, I know something better to do."

"You want to screw me." Sara gasped.

"More than anything else. If you can't call in sick, what about being a little bit late?"

"Not possible."

"Let me make it possible." Pulling down the bra so she had her hands on the soft skin, Sofia's lips found the pulse point on Sara's throat.

"Honey…oh…I…you…oh god…"

"Your body tells me it wants you to be late."

"I could skip breakfast…"

"That will do for the start."

"I can't do mo…" The rest of the sentence ended in a moan. How was she supposed to stay strong when Sofia made her lose her mind? Her lover was right, she didn't play fair. Not at all.

* * *

"Did you sleep in?" Greg asked when Sofia came into the kitchen. It was half past five and most times Sara and Sofia were in the kitchen when he came downstairs. "I didn't see you having breakfast upstairs."

"We skipped it."

"Sara skipped it."

"Yes."

"Okay, the way you smile I know why she skipped it. No explanation needed."

"You wouldn't get one anyway. How are my babies?"

"My kids are fine, only woke us up three times last night."

"You look tired."

"I am tired. Tonight I'll sleep on the couch, as much as I hate it, I can't work with this poor sleep….don't you have a day off?"

"Depends on the day. If our kidnappers aren't active I'll stay here, yes."

"And you're awake."

"My beautiful wife had to go, I couldn't talk her into taking a sick day, she's so damn responsible. I love that. My good influence. So I'll grab a coffee, a sandwich and go back to bed, watch some senseless breakfast TV, fall asleep and have a look for my babies later. It was so quiet in the room, I figured they're all asleep."

"Hopefully, Jules can use some sleep. Your parents and Tanya are a big help."

"All three enjoy the twins."

"Marie wants her own godchild…from her daughter."

"I told her, if she moves to L.A. and is the babysitter when she's retired we can talk about the baby. Neither Sara nor me want to stop working and we both don't like the idea of sending the baby to daycare when it's four or five weeks old."

"And you want your parents around."

"Don't say that! I fought for years to get away from them." Sofia grinned. It was true, she looked forward to see her parents every time. Quite a change from a few years ago when the presence of her parents – especially her mother – made her feel suffocating. The expectation of her becoming a successful police captain like Marie was, the pressure from her parent to settle down and get married like her brother and her own interests were too different. Of course she loved being a cop, of course she wanted to climb up the food chain, but she wanted to do it the way she wanted, her way. Like she wanted to live her private life the way she wanted. Now, a few years later, with the distance of two hundred sixty miles between them, things had changed.

"Sometimes you need some time and distance to get closer again. Not when it comes to love relationships but for parents and children it works."

"It worked for you and your parents."

"Yeah, it took them a while before they accepted I'm a real CSI and not a lab rat. Their baby boy wasn't a baby anymore."

"No, he has two babies now. They come over a week, don't they?"

"Yes, for Christmas, arrive on Christmas Eve, they booked a room in the motel Sara stayed in when she came to L.A. so Don can come back in his room. I sent them around a hundred photos and a few videos of the twins and they're in love with them."

"Do they know…?"

"No. They've no clue about the kidnappers and the house. Well, they do know about the kidnapper in general, it's all over the news, but they don't know these guys were at our house. And I'd prefer if it stays this way."

"No problem. It's always better to keep parents out of certain things – if it's possible."

"It seems to be impossible with your parents."

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Are you back at one hundred percent with your leg?"

"No, more like ninety percent. No pain, no problems, only a twitch once or twice a day. Your mother-in-law did a great job."

"She's the best, that's why she's your personal doctor."

"I wish I could say the same about my therapist, he isn't the best. The best is your fiancé."

"Who is your friend and so out of limit."

"Rules suck."

"Says the former lieutenant. Why don't you go back to bed while I…" His cell phone rang. "Sanders."

All Sofia had to see was his face to know, this wasn't a courtesy call. She washed the rest of her sandwich with coffee down.

"Okay, I'm on my way and I take Sofia with me….yes….no, she's here right next to me…see you later." He ended the call. "Say goodbye to your day off."

"The kidnapper were active again?"

"Yes. Bel Air. A ten days old boy, police is at the scene, they haven't informed Don, it's not a homicide and we're expected there ASAP. The parents are VIPs so this will be a special case."

"It's the same case like the others, only the VIP will add pressure on William and us. Fuck. I get dressed, give me two minutes."

"I prepare some coffee and sandwiches for later. We'll spend some time at the scene and will need a boost in a few hours." He doubted they were greeted with coffee and cake at the scene.

* * *

Sara got the AMBER alert when she arrived at her work place. A missing baby boy, kidnapped last night. How did they do it this time? In the middle of the night people didn't walk around with their baby, they were at home, in bed. Means, the kidnap-per must have known where the bedrooms are, when the baby was asleep and if there was an alarm system. It was the middle of December, nobody left a door open this time of the year. They must have known about the alarm system, must have somebody in their group, who can shut alarm systems down. Did that mean her own house wasn't a safe place at all?

"A penny for your thoughts."

"They are not worth the…wow…" Sara stared at Shane. His hair was red with white stars. Or white with red stars? She wasn't quite sure.

"Cool, isn't it?"

"It's a Christmas hair cut."

"Ho, ho, ho, do you want to sit on my lap?"

"No."

"Oh. Why do you look so sad? Is Sofia all right?"

"Yes, she's fine. I got an new AMBER alert. A little boy disappeared out of his home last night."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Bel Air. I'm sure they had security."

"And you're afraid they can get into your house, get through your security system." He read her thoughts. "Kidnap your godchild."

"And maybe kill Jules like they did with the mother at the Hollywood reservoir. Not to mention all the other people, who live there at the moment."

"You think Sofia's mother will let a kidnapper shoot her?"

"I don't hope so."

"The way you talked about her, she'll rip them apart when they come close to her." He took Sara in his arms. "Maybe you should take the day off."

"No, we have work to do and then I'll get my mind away from it. How was your evening? Did you plan your Christmas trip?"

"My Christmas trip will go from the kitchen to the bedroom."

"What about Miami?"

"Cancelled. All I like was too expensive. The TV program over Christmas isn't too bad and I go to work."

"TV? Work?" He reminded her of herself, a couple of years ago. Only work, no private life.

"What about your friends?"

"They're with their families or away on trips. After all, I planed a long weekend with what-was-her-name-again? This won't happen anymore, I can celebrate with a box of beer and the TV."

"Or you come over and celebrate with us." She offered.

"Isn't your place packed enough?"

"Sofia's parents leave on the twentieth, Greg's parents stay in a motel, as far as I know they'll be over at Jules's parent's place most times, the two families are together with their new members for the first time. So yeah, why don't you come with me? We work together, finish here, go back to my place, have a few beers, good food and celebrate."

"Will you then sit on my lap? When I'm your Santa Shane?"

"When you'll be around for our after Christmas party and I'm drunk enough this might happen. No wait, as a godmother I can't get drunk anymore."

"Eric won't realize you're tipsy and I'd love to see you drunk. Why don't we go out together?"

"Because my better half doesn't like going out anymore." Something Sara wouldn't mind if she hadn't the feeling Sofia suffered. Her girlfriend always loved going out, loved dancing and an evening in a club. Next year she had to get going out again.

"Is she ashamed of her leg?"

"The leg, that she can't dance the way she used to. I'm not a big fan of clubs so I don't mind when we stay at home, but I know she loved to go out and I wish she'd enjoy it again."

"Give her some time."

"She can have all the time in the world. So Shany, do we have a date? A Christmas date? Long Christmas party from the twenty-fourth to the twenty-eights? You have the whole Christmas weekend off and later the early shift with me, you can join us."

"I like the idea, maybe I can make myself useful while I'm around, take the dogs out for a walk, look after your godchild, prepare dinner. You'll be back around two?"

"The park closes at two from Christmas to new near, I'll be back home around half past two."

"Just when I got up, perfect. We're so on our dates, Sara-Darling."

"You call me this at home and Sofia will shoot you."

"It made you smile."

"Yes, you always cheer me up. Thanks Shane." She kissed his cheek. It wasn't like she didn't worry anymore but he made her smile and that made things easier, her heart lighter.


	34. Chapter 34

"I wonder how they came in." Sofia looked at the fence. Over two yards high, it surrounded the whole premises, two cameras filmed the way from the gate to the house, an alarm system at the fence, another one for the house. This was the house in Bel Air, from where the last baby was kidnapped. Henry, an African-American boy. His parents owned a beauty shop one block away from Rodeo Drive and celebrated the birth of their first son with a big party last week.

"There were no traces of break in at the gate." Greg said. He had checked the gate, it didn't look like anybody tried to break in recently. "At least no fresh ones. Somebody must have tried to get in a couple of weeks ago."

"When she was pregnant?"

"Must be early pregnancy, I doubt it were the kidnapper. Did you find anything?"

"The chloroform tissue." This time Sofia started with the garbage cans to find the only detail they found at every crime scene. "I don't think we're dealing with copy cats this time. Did you see the house? The room of the baby? These parents were over the moon to have the baby, they're both devastated and cry their eyes out."

"They blame themselves for not hearing anything."

"Understandable."

"Can you talk to them? I only talked briefly to them, couldn't handle it anymore. Maybe I'm too involved into the case…you didn't hear this, did you?"

"I heard you know when to step back of the case because it's the best for you and the people involved. Didn't you say this?" She smiled.

"I did. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you want to start in Henry's bedroom while I talk to the parents? Or do you prefer the outside?"

"The weather looks like it's gonna rain today, I start here to get the evidence inside."

"Okay. Jules and the twins are safe, mom and dad have both eyes on them. Your fiancé will complain she feels like she lives in prison."

"No, she knows is for her and the twins best."

"Nevertheless it will annoy her; sooner or later."

"Blame it on the hormones." This was a part of pregnancy Sofia looked forward to. Blame it on the hormones. She could blame her hormones for everything when she was pregnant; for her mood, the unhealthy food and long sleep ins.

"Like most things?"

"All things. It's never her fault, always the hormones."

"Did she tell you to say this?"

"No."

"Good."

"You aren't arguing, are you?"

"Not more than any other couple with twins, who suffer from sleepless nights and face the fear of having kidnapper coming after their kids." He made a grimace.

"Oh."

"I love her, she loves me, the whole situation is a little bit too much at the moment but we'll handle it. It's nothing serious."

"Okay. You'll get her a few roses tonight when we come home."

"I thought more of I invite her for dinner – if you and Sara look after the twins?"

"Of course we do! You can take Jules to dinner. Why don't you have dinner in Paris?"

"They need breast milk."

"Right, there was something. Okay, so maybe a French restaurant."

"We'll see. Back to work, CSI Curtis."

"Yes, CSI Sanders." Sofia squeezed his hand for a second before she turned and walked back inside the house. Jess was with them at the scene and talked to Henry's parents for a while. Whenever she worked with the detective she wondered how Don felt when he met his colleague. Jess, the name of the woman, he loved. The woman, who died in his arms. The Jess here didn't look like his Jess but the name must be enough to remind him.

She entered the two story building. Marble floor, expensive looking paintings on the wall, no shoes lay around, no dust in the corner. Somebody took seriously care of this house and made Sofia feel like she should give her own house a very good winter clean – or a very early spring clean. Well, her house was a house, a place where people lived and not a museum. That was what this place reminded her. A museum. Except for the kid's room. There were many toys, comic wall paper and a Disney light next to the bed. She had been to the room for a minute and remembered all the details.

"Mister and Misses Morrison?" She approached the couple sitting arm in arm on the couch in the living room. An officer stood next to the room.

"Did you find anything?" Misses Morrison asked.

"We found something that connects Henry with the other babies."

"But you have no idea where he is?"

"No, I'm sorry. I had a look at your security systems, they look good and expensive."

"Apparently they aren't good enough. Somebody entered the house and kidnapped our son."

"Was somebody of the security company here the last weeks?"

"No. Do you think they've something to do with it?"

"The other families had different security systems, it's unlikely the company has anything to do with it. How often do you change the code?"

"Every two weeks, it includes numbers and letters."

"The gate and the house have different codes?"

"Of course. How did they come in?"

"We found traces of an attempted break-in at your gate but those traces are older. Last night the gate was opened with a code, according to the record of the security system at three a.m. Two minutes later your house security recorded an entry. The kidnapper came straight from the gate to your door and opened it. We assume they don't know the code, but have a machine that gives them the right code within seconds."

"How did they know where Henry is?" The question was entitled. It was a big house, a dozen rooms in the first and second story, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and no room had a sign on it, like some doors have. A baby for the child's room or a sticker on the door. All doors looked the same.

"They must have watched your house, must have seen where Henry's room is."

"His room is to the back, the only way to look inside is from the garden. These people must have been in our garden."

"I noticed from the highest story of your neighbor's house it's also possible to see the room."

"It's the attic of the Fadis."

"You know them?"

"They're our friends, a nice Indian family we know for years. We've been a couple of times in to their place and as far as I know, the attic is a better storeroom."

"We'll talk to them, if somebody was at their place the last days, checking the electricity or other things. Another possibility is, the kidnapper have a night vision camera. All they have to do is look where two bodies are and where only one is. They don't have to open doors for it and when the camera is good, they can see where the child is from outside the house."

"They are professionals."

"We're afraid they are. You celebrated the birth of your son in your shop?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are there any place you go regularly? Where did you take Henry every day?"

"To my parent's place, they live four blocks away. I walked with him there every morning so he had some fresh air. Them my mom looked after him while I had a look at the shop, I wanted to be back at work in three weeks, but I'm better with the books so I had a look over them for a few minutes every day. My mom came with Henry down and we drove to our place, prepared lunch. In the afternoon we took him out again, a friend of mine had her baby five months ago and we visit each other a lot. Henry and her daughter are supposed to go together to school later." She bit on her lips. Plans. Plans for her baby, she had no idea if they could ever realize them. "Do you think they watched us?"

"Probably. It seems like these people watch their victims, learn what they do when and make their plan to strike."

"What are they doing with the babies? I read in the newspaper, they're selling them? To whom? Are they…?" Mister Morrison didn't finish the question.

"We have no evidence they're pedophiles, Sir. At the moment it looks like they kidnap the babies and sell them to rich couples, who want a baby. Couples, who order a certain type of baby, a certain age, sex, race."

"They are babies and not a goods you order and sell. Where are those couple? Here in the States? In California?"

"The web page is in Asia, we have no idea where the contact men are. But we doubt the babies will be sold to couples in Los Angeles. It's too dangerous. Your son might look a lot like his father later and somebody, who knows you, could notice this."

"They get sold into another country?"

"Maybe. Or somewhere else in the States. When they stay in the country it's easier to get them to their new parents. No border control."

"People must notice when their neighbors suddenly have a baby."

"These couples will pretend the woman is pregnant for a few months, I doubt they can make contact and have the baby two days later. So far we weren't able to contact the people of the web page. Our IT experts pretended a few times, they were interest couples and nobody contacted them. It's possible these people wait a few weeks before they contact the couple, tell them to prepare the arrival by making the world believe they're pregnant and a few months later they get the baby. When you have a one week old baby people can't tell the exact age. Before you get the baby you vanish a few days, let everybody believe you're in hospital, deliver the baby and when you come back home, you're the mother of a baby and all people will believe, it's your baby."

"They're doing this for a long time?"

"We think they started their 'company' in Asia and expand to the States. But also to Russia, Arabia and Europe. Wherever rich people want a baby and are willing to pay a lot of money. The closer they are to their customers, the easier is the delivery. As hard as it sounds, for them it's only a business."

"Why can't nobody stop them?"

"LAPD works with the FBI and Interpol together."

"This group must have a lot of money and with a lot of money you can buy security. And cops."

"There'll always be dirty cops, unfortunately. Like you have corruption in every business."

"Sure but who can guarantee us your detective outside isn't bought by these men?"

"She's a mother herself, believe me, she wants these men behind bars. Nobody can promise they won't start to kidnap older children, that makes her child a target itself."

"Do you have children?"

"No, but a very good friend of mine is a mother since Monday and the kidnapper have been to her place. Fortunately she wasn't alone at home so they left and when they came back, we relocated her and her fiancé, so all the kidnapper did was destroying the house – which is bad enough but better than getting close to the baby.

I do have a personal interest in getting these men."

"What about your colleague?"

"He's the fiancé of my friend, it was his house."

Mister Morrison looked at his wife. It was good for them to hear, the people who were there to help them, really cared. It gave them strength and made them trust the police and the CSI team. The reason why Sofia told them about Greg and the break in. They weren't corrupted, they weren't bought, they were victims too.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sara greeted Don. It was four in the afternoon, she had been to the supermarket on her way back home from work and didn't expect Don around the house. Not this early.

"I live here." He took two six packs of water out of her car.

"Of course, I thought you'd be at work. I got the AMBER alert."

"It's not a homicide case, I worked my homicide case and closed it. Why did you buy this much?" The whole car was filled with drinks, food and boxes.

"Christmas is coming and the closer it gets, the fuller are the supermarket. I bought enough drinks and food for the next two weeks. The only thing we have to get are some fresh veggies and fruits and for that we can go to the local fruit and veggie shop. The big supermarket is off the list for the rest of the year."

"Did you also buy Christmas sweets?"

"They are all in the box, I'll play Santa this year and surprise you with sweets."

"You know we don't have much space? The fridge is full and the storage room under the staircase too." He carried the next two six packs to the garage.

"Use the garage. It was a discount. Half price. So were the bucket with oranges."

"How many did you buy?"

"Five."

"Five buckets of oranges?"

"Yes, we'll have a lot of orange juice the next days and Mark said, he can make orange jam out of it. And other fruits, so I bought a few more and empty jars. He'll be busy the next days and we'll have enough jam for a year or so."

"Babies in the house turn you into a housewife. Where's the beer? Or is that off limit because it's not healthy enough?"

"Two boxes are in the trunk, I didn't forget the beer."

"Potato chips?"

"Also in the trunk…no, on the backseat."

"You bought all we need. And much more." The last two six packs of water. When he put everything close to the wall it was possible to use the garage for the car too. Lucky for them the garages were big and except for bikes and some tools there was nothing inside.

"You bought cake!"

"Of course. We'll put it in the freezer and don't have to worry about it Christmas. Oh, I invited Shane over for Christmas. He didn't find a trip to Miami he could afford, his friends are all away and since his girlfriend left him, he's a little bit down. I'd rather not have him sit home alone."

"We'll be at work."

"Yes, he comes over when we're back, or maybe earlier and takes the dogs out for a walk. Or joins Jules and Tanya when they go out. Their bodyguard."

"Shane isn't the kind of guy you take as a bodyguard. Not with this hair."

"Wait until you see his new hair."

"Bright pink with apple green?"

"Almost."

"Hey, did you rob a shop?" Tanya came out through the garage door.

"Yes, do you want to help us hide the evidence?"

"Sure. Where do you want what?"

"The oranges have to go to Mark, like all other fruits. He'll make jam out of it."

"How many oranges did you buy?"

"I didn't count them, only the buckets."

"Funny woman." Tanya took two buckets and carried them inside.

"We can sell buckets."

"A garage sale this time? Why not, the attic sale was fun and got some money. And there are a few things left from my Ebay evening."

"Wait a few weeks and Greg adds baby clothes to the sale while Jules has a lot of clothes, she doesn't wear anymore." Don laughed.

"Probably. We should really do a garage sale in April or May. I planed to add them to Ebay again but a garage sale is more fun and I'm sure you have stuff some too. We take a hot day and sell some lemonade too."

"Yeah, I've two boxes with things I don't need anymore and couldn't get myself over to throw them away. And there are still a lot of boxes above your bedroom. Sofia kept so many things, she doesn't use. I was upstairs with her when she looked for Ebay things. If you can talk her into giving them away, we've more space."

"I tell her, her accountant will be happy about the money and might allow her to invest some money in her house again."

"Again? What does she want to do this time? Will we get a pool?"

"No."

"But?"

"Maybe a room above the garages." Why not test the water if he was interested in a new room. If he didn't want one, they could stop thinking about it because the location only allowed a room, that was connected to his room.

"A room above the garages? She wants more housemates? Or do I get a second room?"

"Do you want a second room?"

"Good question. A second room would give me the opportunity to have a living room and a bedroom. I could impress women more when I don't live in one room like a college student. A big living room with an impressive view over the reservoir. Very romantic in the evening, when the sun goes down. A little balcony, drinking my after work beer there in the evening."

"You need a second room to impress women? Isn't your smile enough?" Tanya asked when she came back and heard the last words.

"Not anymore. Women above thirty want more than just a smile. And I could have a room for a great stereo system."

"With Playstation or Nintendo?"

"Both. Plus a new TV, seriously big screen."

"Dolby surround?"

"HD."

"I've the latest Wii and some really nice racing and sport games."

"Seriously? Did you steal them from your hubby? As a revenge?"

"No, I bought them, he hated them."

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere in my stuff."

"Get them out, we have to play a few rounds."

"For that we need some space in the living room. A bigger screen would help too."

"Sara, I want a second room! You provide your Wii Tanya and I'll get the rest sorted out. We'll have nights full of games and fights."

"I know a few things about nights full of fights, it's called divorce. You will lose."

"This time it's not about marriage, it's about fun. Racing, sport."

"A lot of beer and pizza with the sport? Plus some cool music in the background?"

"This woman is great!" He grinned and got the last bag out of Sara's car. "We should get her a room, the second one you have upstairs. She fits in perfectly."

"I'm sure you say that about all women who come here."

"Actually he only said this once, when Sofia asked him, if it's okay when I move in." Sara smiled. She was so glad she didn't refuse the offer of the blonde.

"I feel honored but I have my new apartment."

"Where?"

"Silver Lake."

"You stay here? Cool."

"My cousin wants to stay here, I thought I want to be close to her. Wherever they'll find their new house, my apartment is just across the street from the dog park. A nice view of the reservoir and the dogs."

"That's close."

"We can have the nights with beer and pizza."

"And Jules and Greg decided they want to move out of the house?"

"Yes."

"Don't the Howards move out, Sara?" Don closed the trunk.

"The Howards?"

"The family down the road. I mean he told me, they want to move away, he got a job in San Diego. I doubt they keep their house."

"There isn't a 'for sale' sign in the garden. When did he tell you?"

"Last week? I take the dogs for a run and ask him on the way back."

"Mind if I join you for the run?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, we're done here, lets get changed and have a run. I take it you stay here tonight?"

"I'll have dinner with you, yes. Kyle works late, there's no point in sitting in his apartment alone. We can run, have dinner and wait for your girlfriend. It will be later for her too."

"I'm afraid so." Sara didn't expect Sofia back before six or seven. Twelve hours of work, not the amount her lover was supposed to work but under the circumstances there was no choice.


End file.
